Journey's Beginning
by TiaKisu
Summary: "Remind you of someone? That's me when we first met." – The tenth Doctor was just referring to what the Meta-Crisis had done and to the circumstances of his creation, but what if this had been meant not quite as metaphorically? Can two people continue where they once left off when all this time it seemed that the past would be lost forever? AU, Meta!Nine. On temporary hiatus.
1. Prologue

**Journey's Beginning**

The TARDIS's engines wheezed sadly as her Time Rotor came to a halt, recognizing her destination for what it was and knowing what her Lord had decided would have to be done. Her sensors picking up on his internal struggle she sent a silent hum to brush against his mind, telling him how much it hurt her, too, to let go of their Wolf but also supporting him in his desicion.

Before her timelines lay unraveled, the future disclosed. She knew their Rose had to walk a different path, glow brightly in a world that was not their own. They had to let her go. But not without one last embrace, not without a reminder of what would always be her home.

_'Give them this, my Thief' s_he whispered, only for him to hear. '_Give them a part of me so that they may remember. He will take her to the stars again, you know that he will. Give them this.'_

Next to the Doctor a golden shimmer flared, illuminating a small branch at one of the coral struts – a bud, a seed if nothing else. For a moment he just regarded it, new as it was to him, brown eyes dark with the burden he would soon carry. Dark with the knowledge that once again he would leave her behind.

"But not alone. She won't be alone this time."

He almost jumped when Donna's voice suddenly sounded from behind him, her tone compassionate and understanding as somehow she picked up on his thoughts.

"You will still be with her, as the one she got to know. And you'll be able to live the life you always wanted with her. Isn't that good?"

He nodded, hesitantly, debating with himself whether it really was. Because he would not create new memories, would not share all what he offered her; because he would still lose her, in the end.

_'You would always have. In this body you would. But _his_ life is bound to hers, and you are him. It is your forever.'_

Again the bud glowed and this time the Doctor reached for it, tugged gently until it came loose. He clasped it in long, cold fingers and drew in a deep breath. The choice was made, his own timeline forever connected with hers. With him – the one he had been before – it would follow the golden trace for as long as this universe allowed. He did the right thing. For her, always for her.

"We must go, they're waiting."

A sigh and his shoulders tensing as he pocketed the TARDIS's gift, feeling how a miniscule trace of life was stored deep within it - a part of his ship's consciousness that she was giving to her Wolf.

Beside him Donna gave a small smile, waited until he got into motion. Back towards this other him and towards her. One last time. To say goodbye forever.

.o.

Rose trailed slowly after Jackie as the doors opened before them. She knew where the TARDIS had landed them, knew that their last trip was to take her mother home. She had made her farewells long ago, each time she had departed to search foreign universes only to find her Doctor and yet now she was apprehensive, coming to a halt before the salty air could even register in her nose.  
>Something felt strange, out of place, adding to that uneasy feeling that came with leaving her family behind. Again.<p>

It took her a little while but finally she recognized the sensation, turned slightly to see _his _gaze on her – heavy and grey and betraying him.

He watched her from where he stood close to the console, hands buried deep in the pockets of his leather jacket. Stance upright, he looked every bit the man she had once run away with and yet in his eyes she saw what he would reveal to no one else but her: His amazement upon seeing her again, like this, his doubts about who he was to her, whether she still remembered.  
>She herself had been no less shaken to watch him emerge from a TARDIS they had all thought destroyed, still couldn't really comprehend what had brought him back to existence. The man she had lost in a golden blaze, the one who had vanished from her life, so suddenly – leaving her heart-broken and mourning.<p>

He had told her something about biological meta-crisis and remembering everything, about bearing her pinstriped Doctor's memories as well while they had steered his trusty ship, all of them together. She had not answered then, still too overwhelmed and even now she didn't quite know what to make of it. What to think of him, what to expect.

Outside, she heard her mum chatter about Tony to the Doctor she had crossed dimensions for, joking about how she would have named the child after the alien she had only come to truly accept as a part of her life after he had regenerated. Strangely unfair, that.  
>He laughed, pleased with the easiness with which she treated him – a stark contrast to the frown her first Doctor carried.<p>

"You wanna come?"

The words were out before she'd even thought about them, hazel eyes widening a split second while her own voice rang in her ears. Warm, hopeful, and laced with pain.

"Sure you want me there?"

His own one was gruff, maybe even defeated - right as if he felt like an intruder who did not belong into their world anymore.

"S my mum we're saying bye to." She shrugged, as if that was good enough a reason. And somehow, to him, it was. This was important to her, though hard, and she invited him in. To be part of her life again, even if just for so short a time and he would not pass up the offer.

Nodding curtly, he strode over to where she was, clenching his hands into fists behind the leather as he fought the urge to reach out and lace his once again callused fingers through hers. He had no right to do that anymore he reckoned, recalled the words that had never been answered – carried the knowledge of who they had been meant for. And so he just walked her by, dipped his chin slightly as he motioned for her to go ahead - missing the look that flashed over her features as he moved past, just like he did the twitch that travelled her right hand.

While from behind Donna breathed a silent sigh, the two of them walked out onto the sand, closely followed by the redhead.

"There we are again."

Muttered under her breath, Rose's words nearly got lost between the rustling of the waves and the breeze but Jackie Tyler heard her nevertheless.

A sympathetic smile ghosted over the older woman's lips while she turned away from the Doctor she had been talking to, knowing well what this place meant to her daughter. While she had found a new home in this universe, maybe even a better life, Rose had lost hers on this beach. And she was about to lose it again. The blonde could see it in those brown eyes that regarded her child with longing and regret, a truth written in their dark that for reasons that eluded her was veiled to the one he did this for.  
>She saw it in the redhead's gaze, too, and she breathed heavier for it. Getting her daughter back should have made her happy – in a way it even did – but all the same it also burdened her. For she knew that once more Rose's heart would be broken. And it would be her task, again, to try and mend what could not be repaired.<p>

Steeling herself for the inevitable, Jackie finally affirmed "Back home" and let her gaze soften, determined to help her child in whichever way she could. And if that only meant being there for her when for the second time her world would fall apart.

Next to her the Time Lord suddenly tensed up, stepping away from her somewhat before he released a long breath, finally dropping the bomb.  
>"Where you both belong."<p>

One heartbeat. Another one.  
>Then hazel eyes widened in confusion.<p>

"What?" Rose's question was but a whisper on the wind but all the same it sounded like thunder in its rawness. Her eyes were on him in an instant, boring into his and demanding for an answer.

Squaring his shoulders, he didn't flinch under her burning stare, just willed her to understand.

"The walls between the universes are closing again, you've got to go home."

"But, this isn't home" she insisted, drawing back from him and her mother as if she had been burnt "You know it isn't. I spent all that time trying to find you, I will not" she had to suppress a shiver "I won't stay here."

He sighed silently, fighting to not show her his own anguish over the choice that he had made.

"But you must." He wanted her to see, desperately wanted her to comprehend why there was no other way. But he had yet to find the words with which he could accomplish that, casting a glance towards Donna who he knew was his only help in this.

The young woman stood back a little, watching the scene and ready to speak up for the man who was like a brother to her when not far from her the other Doctor suddenly ground out: "She needn't do anything. If she doesn't want to, you can't make her stay. It's her choice not yours."

He was angry, that much was easy to tell. His Northern accent sounded harsh and defensive, catching everyone by surprise.

"But it isn't, that's the whole point about it." While his meta-crisis self narrowed pale blue eyes at him, the double-hearted Doctor let his shoulders sink, shifting his attention to the one he had once been.

"We saved the universe today, all of the universes, but at a cost." And suddenly his eyes, too narrowed – hurt and disappointment flashing in the brown. "And the cost is you."

"I am _you_" There was a growl in how the leather-clad man spoke "And it has nothin' to do with Rose!"

"It has everything to do with her. You destroyed the Daleks, you committed genocide. Again." The Time Lord's gaze was cold and accusing, making it easier for the woman next to him to choose a side if ever she could. "You were born in battle, twice, full of blood and anger and revenge. Too dangerous to be left alone."

He watched his other self deflate the very moment he reminded him of the circumstances of his creation and why his genetic code had been chosen, watched as haunted pale eyes flickered to look horror-stricken at Rose, guilt now seeping into them like a shadow.

"She's got to stay. To look after you" his tone softened then, belying his true intentions "like she has done before."

It took several beats of his twin-hearts before the Doctor could tear his gaze from the one he had originated from, needed Rose to release a shuddered breath to break his focus.

"But" she swallowed hard, forcing the air to pass her tightening throat "he's not you."  
>Although her words spoke of something different she sounded doubtful, torn between what her mind seemed to know and what something deep inside insisted was true instead.<p>

"He is me when we first met, and he needs you. We always have." Suddenly it was his own voice that nearly broke while he regarded her, taking her in with eyes that he knew were to never see her like this again. "You made us better, and you can do it again."  
>He was pleading by now, pleading with her to not make it any harder on him.<p>

All the while, around them Jackie and her first Doctor stood still, lost in their own thoughts when suddenly Donna stepped forward, recognizing that the young blonde did not yet understand.

"There's more to it than that though" she said, locking her gaze with Rose's. "Don't you see what he's trying to give you? A chance to start all over." Then she glanced at the single-hearted man, encouraging him. "Tell her. Go on."

While Donna had never gotten to travel with this version of the Doctor she knew him, knew him just as well as she did the Time Lord who had chosen her as his companion.  
>They were one, connected in the love they felt for this one human – their pink and yellow girl. Both of them had always been frightened, frightened to lose her to time and old age, scared of a future that would be devoid of her presence – an eternity to spend without her by their side. This was their chance to live without that fear, and she wouldn't let them pass on it.<p>

"Tell her" she prodded again, nodding as she reached out with her mind, nudging him like his ship would have always done – making him comprehend what her Doctor was truly giving him.

He gasped as finally he took her point, almost recoiled as Rose turned to look at him, searching his face for something even she herself didn't know to name.

"I" he began but faltered, arching his back and suppressing the urge to run. Rose's gaze was fixed on him, open and yet surrounded by a wall that he could not penetrate, try as he might. She was waiting for him to give her a reason, to explain what Donna would not reveal. Thrown back in time and into a world that wasn't her own she wanted him to make it right, like he had before, like he always would. But he had betrayed her, more than once. And the offer felt like that, too – like treason.

"It's no' just the looks, Rose" he finally found the strength to continue, although where that strength came from he did not know, choosing his words as wisely as he could "it's me, too. Inside. Am who I was before, when we were still travellin'. Complete with the daft old face an' the stupid grins."

He forced his lips to curl, a pathetic attempt to make her smile but she only frowned at him, bewildered.

His shoulders slumped then.

"Got all the memories, all the thoughts. 'S all the same, 'cept-"

There were tears in her eyes, almost brimming over, an old hurt melting into her gaze that had his single heart beat painfully against his chest. He could still remember the way she had looked at him after his regeneration, remembered how she had cried over him, _this_ him – the one he was now – and he saw it all surface anew. She looked at him and in her eyes he didn't see the woman she had become, because in their depths His Rose awakened as if she had risen from a slumber. Yearning and wounded, lost and alone.

"Have only got one heart this time 'round. " How he managed to let his voice sound so steady he had no idea. He was shaking, and while no one else seemed to notice he knew that Rose did.

Tentatively, she took a step towards him, quivering lips parting to ask what echoed in her mind: "What's that mean?"

There was an odd kind of curiosity in her tone, a foreboding that unsettled him as much as it amazed him.

"It means that I'm part human. I will age, no funny tricks anymore. No regeneration. Just … jus' this one heart." He added the last bit as kind of an explanation, shifting his weight to his other foot uneasily while he gauged her reaction.  
>The frown on her face intensified, her mind reeling to catch up with what he had just told.<p>

"You'll grow old?" she finally exhaled "Same time as me?"

He could suddenly hear her past self, almost choked when he became aware of what lay in her voice was above everything else – hope.

Numbly, he shook his head yes.

"Only got this one life now, Rose" Inside, this lone precious organ that now sustained his whole fragile new body started thrumming against its confines, reminding him of the painful truth of what he said, making him feel incredibly vulnerable as he prepared to finish what he had begun. "We … could spend it together. If you want."

Blood rushed in his ears, creating a noise that was disconcerting as much as it was annoying but he ignored it all when Rose advanced him, a single stubborn tear trailing down her face.

"A life together?"

She reached out for him with a shaking hand, warm fingertips settling on where his jacket left his jumper exposed - right above his heart.  
>Feeling the beat underneath them and the warmth that he emitted she looked up at him in wonder, unbelieving and yet longing for what she had always thought she could never have.<p>

"For as long as you will have it."

His breath caught in his throat, a burning sensation that came with her presence, with her touch. Hesitantly, as if he feared she might just disappear the moment he moved he lifted his own hand, curled long fingers about hers and squeezed them gently. He didn't know if it was enough, if it could ever be enough for her. He wasn't the man she had fought for, wasn't the one she had returned for and a part of him broke under the burden that this knowledge was to him. And still he offered his future to her, this fleeting glimpse in time that was the only thing he had left to give.

While she turned her palm away from the soft fabric that he wore, hazel gaze on how her fingers intertwined with his without her demanding them to, naturally as if they had never been parted, she felt herself drown in this moment – in what was returned to her. And she wanted to believe, this part of her that had never stopped missing him blazing and consuming her, holding on to him so that he might never vanish from her life again.

She hardly registered when from behind her pinstriped Doctor spoke up, telling about something that they both better take with them. The promise of a life among the stars.

_'My gift to you and your Thief.'_

She heard the TARDIS in her head, whispering, a sound like chimes ancient and new, startling her.

_'I will grow once more, my Wolf, for you and for him. When the time has come we will be one again.'_

Unconsciously she brought her free hand up, grasped at familiar black leather for support, unable to decipher whether what she heard was real and yet recognizing, somehow, the voice with which the ship spoke. As if she had encountered it before.

She felt him glance down at her just before he unfurled his left arm, accepted the coral bud while he listened intently to Donna's rambling speech – words that held no meaning to Rose but which obviously were rather intelligible for the two men.

"Wouldn't 'ave thought of that. Quite clever, that's what you are."

Almost she could hear the appreciative smile her first Doctor bestowed upon the redhead, felt him store the precious item away in this pocket that still was trans-dimensional.

"Oh, and" this time it was him who spoke up – the man she had grown to love as much as the one whose warmth invaded her like a gentle haze. "I reckon you might find this to be useful."

Another item tossed, her hand slipping from the Doctor's as he caught the device, grey eyes wide in surprise.

"That's your screw-driver" Rose mumbled as she, too, caught sight of what had been exchanged. "But… don't you need it?"

"Nah" the Time Lord smirked, brown gaze for once alit and content "made myself a copy. This one's for you."

For a moment it seemed he wished to say more, like there was something else he wanted them to know but suddenly the TARDIS wheezed behind them, reminding them of that time was running short. His smile died that very instant.

"We got to go" he clarified for her as much as himself "this reality is sealing itself off. Forever."

While she tore away from the Doctor who was all leather and human, the Time Lord spun on his heels, not bearing to look her in the eyes when he knew she couldn't possibly just accept what had been decided on for her.

"But it's not right." Her voice was close to breaking, revealing her inner struggle to understand. "He's… The Doctor, it's still you." She bit her lip then, face pallid and tears upon her cheeks. Lost and forlorn as she was.

"And I was him." His tone was rough, very nearly cold even but underneath there lay a truth he had always dreaded to lay open. Yet as he saw her he knew he could not keep it from her any longer. "He became me for you, Rose Tyler. And he would do it again if he had to."

There was a sharp intake of air and her head jerking up as she realized what he was telling her, read between the lines and decoded the meaning of his disclosure.

"Is that true?" She breathed, lips trembling and hazel gaze back on sharp features and pale eyes that shied away from her, strangely sad and haunted. "Did you regenerate because of me?"

He opened his mouth as if to speak but no sound would follow the move. There was just the wind and the sea. In the end it was his silence that was her answer.

"All right then" her heart hammered within her as she spoke, voices, images tumbling through her mind, tormenting her with a newfound knowledge but also kindled feelings she had once buried in the deepest recesses of her memory.  
>"Both of you, answer me this." She had to know, know now before she shattered. Needed them to not hide from her any longer. "When I last stood on this beach on the worst day of my life" her gaze flickered between them, took them both in alternately as her first Doctor walked up to her reluctantly "What was the last thing you said to me? What would you have said?"<p>

Her breaths came quick and short, her chest rising and falling in an agitated rhythm while she turned to the full Time Lord first. A part of her wanted him to say it, wanted to hear the words from him. Another wanted him to fall silent.

He did.

_Does it need saying?_ She could have said yes, could have replied what he should not have been asking for in the first place. But she turned instead, gathered whatever strength she had left within herself to whisper.  
>"And you, Doctor" her voice almost cracked, calling him by his name for the first time since he had returned to her "How would that sentence have ended?"<p>

A muscle worked in his jaw while he regarded her, his eyes suddenly blue and his soul laid bare in front of her. In their depths she could see him fight – against things he had always kept from her, saw when finally he appeared to make a choice because he had nothing left to lose, save her.  
>And so he leant forwards, lifted long fingers to ease a strand of hair behind her left ear, his thumb brushing against her skin gingerly, almost reverently. Reveling in the sensation – right as if it was the most wonderful thing he ever had experienced.<p>

"It would've ended like it always would" he offered, bending down as he lowered his lips to the crown of her head, allowing them to ghost over it before he exhaled, murmured into her hair, low but solemnly.  
>"I love you. I shouldn't but I do."<p>

He drew back before she even could react, leaving her to stare at him with eyes that again weren't her current ones anymore but which belonged to that version of herself who had lost him that day on the Game Station, in the wake of their fate.  
>The sob that left her shook her body, the relief in the muffled sound reverberating in her system only to be replaced a moment later by a longing for his presence that washed over her like a tidal wave.<br>Her hands sought purchase in his jumper albeit her senses seemed to have shut down on her, that part of herself that had always belonged to him taking control and stealing from him what he had once denied her to remember.

His lips felt soft and warm and infinitely familiar, their taste still a mixture of time – of past and present and future. He gave them all to her, responded to her kiss with a kind of despair that burnt in herself as well. Two souls reunited where they had least expected it, forced to lower any masks and any walls. He was there with her, single-hearted or not, laying his life in her hands like he had done before, building his own future on whatever time she would grant him.

He was the one she had first fallen in love with, the one she could never quite forget. He had been there within her pinstriped Doctor, had reassured her whenever she had doubted. He had come back.

The world around her started to spin as her lungs began to hurt, starved of oxygen as by then they were. Clutching at the fabric beneath her fingers for support she slowly drew back a little, panted as her breath mingled with his on lips that still tingled and tasted like him. And only when he tensed under her touch did she notice the quiet creak that the TARDIS's door released.

Although somewhere in her mind she knew that this would hurt him she jerked away, almost tripped as her knees at first refused to budge. Her feet moved on their own accord, carrying her towards the ship that prepared for flight.

He had already vanished from her gaze, had bereft her of yet another closure. But Donna was still there, leaning against the wooden texture and regarding her with an almost motherly gaze.

"The Doctor and Rose Tyler" she whispered as if she was foretelling something only she could see "In the TARDIS. As it should be."

And she smiled, nodded at the blonde because she, too, heard the ship hum behind her in farewell.

_'Goodbye, my Wolf. We shall not meet again. Not like this.' _The TARDIS sang and somehow she sounded strangely hopeful, her engines whirring with an ancient knowledge. '_But my child will be with you. Look after her, together with your Thief. Go and see the stars, my cub. Go and know that you will never be forgotten.'_

The doors closed, the Time Rotor grinding into life as the blue box dissipated, leaving this reality for one last time - the proud vessel's flaring light the last greeting that she sent their way: her pink and yellow human and this version of her Lord who had once burnt for the Bad Wolf.

While each breath came with the distinct feeling of fire and of ice, Rose stared at the fading blue, mesmerized by the words that still echoed in her head with unknown clarity. She hardly felt the ground beneath her soles, or the winds that passed her by – was lost in this moment that was an ending as much as it was a beginning. Left behind and yet granted a new life. Letting go of all that had been she was expected to embrace the path that lay before her, no matter how utterly scary and fantastic it was.  
>The universe for sure had a twisted sense of redemption.<p>

But it wasn't cruel. Not to her, not this time.

Her fingers laced through his effortlessly when silently he appeared at her side, equally doubting, equally enthralled. He looked down at her she knew, blue gaze open and seeking her own. To tell her of the chance that they were given, and of a promise he had no intentions to break.

He was there with her, _for _her, needing her like he always had; to build a new home with her, to return her to the stars where she belonged if only she would let him. And while she mourned, couldn't help but grieve over the one she had learned to love as well, she leant into him, felt his new warmth soothe her pain as he wrapped his arms about her. Shielding her like only he could ever have and it was then that she truly understood.

She had been given her very own forever. With him. Maybe not how she had imagined it, but in the end it still was what she had always wanted.

"_Goodbye_."

The sound got carried away by the breeze, a whisper that would never reach the one it was meant for as she voiced out what he had never granted her, not even now, and set the seal on her past.

Behind her she felt his previous self tense before he bent his neck, resting his chin on top of her head, not daring to speak out while together they watched how their old life faded from existence. To make way for something new and ultimately frightening - the biggest journey that either of them could possibly think of:

A life that would be theirs alone to live – him and her. Together.


	2. Of Donna and the Stars

_**A/N: **Well, since I have obviously decided to give this scenario a try and turn it into a multi-chapter story I would like to address a few things that I deem to be important. So if you could spare me a minute that would be greatly appreciated.  
><em>

_1) I am a slow writer. It's only fair to let you know. English is not my mother tongue so adding to thinking about the plot and the characters are a limited vocabulary that I try to spice up using my dictionaries and a thesaurus, and all the other issues that come with writing in a foreign language. Hence I cannot promise you any kind of updating schedule. Also, I apologize in advance for any mistakes made. I really try to do my best but at the end of the day I'm still only human, and learning.  
><em>

_2) I will stubbornly ignore the fact that in the canon version of events the meta-crisis Doctor did not only "inherit" a human body from Donna but also part of her personality. For one thing do I think that Nine is sassy enough already and I really can't see him be all Donna-ish in addition to his own - not so - occasional rudeness, and for another do I consider this to be the one element that irks me about "Journey's End" and Rose's getting her own Doctor. So, there's no half-ginger-half-Doctor meta-crisis here. Just good old fantastic Nine._

_3) Naturally, the first chapters are going to focus mostly on how everyone copes with the situation at hand. I have no plans of turning this into a soap opera though. There will be adventure, it's Rose and the Doctor after all – even stuck on Earth for some time they would manage to find trouble – but first I think they need to have the opportunity to sort this mess out that Ten left them with._

_And now that that's said, I hope you will enjoy the read. And that I won't screw this up.  
>Thanks to everyone who followed andor faved and/or reviewed what is now the Prologue. That really meant a whole lot! =)  
><em>

_TK  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Act I: Lost and Found<br>**_

**Chapter 1: Of Donna and the Stars  
><strong>

The cab pulled into the driveway to the old but surprisingly appealing guesthouse, the dark red and whitish colours of its exterior giving the manor kind of a warm atmosphere that guests usually appreciated about this place.

Jackie had found it on the internet, contacting the owners to ask about vacancies while the Doctor and Rose had watched the ever restless sea shift and listened to its whispered tales about this world that despite everything was still so alien to both of them. Each of the two lost in their own thoughts and silent, their hands had long parted.

The older Tyler paid the driver with what little she had brought for the trip back to her home universe, eternally grateful that Pete had instantly volunteered to take care of the rest. A flight was already booked for them, going the next day. For the night they would stay here - the little bed and breakfast an insider's tip if the web was to be trusted.

Walking in, it quickly became obvious the inside of the building matched the outsides in that the chosen furniture seemed comfortable and inviting. There was a group of armchairs placed in a small room that diverted from the entrance hall, behind them a table on which books and a vase with flowers were placed. The hall itself was filled with mementos from all over the world, a sign for a life that was once spent travelling.

"Misses Tyler?" a middle-aged woman with a kind face and a faint accent called from behind the counter at the far end, keen green eyes settling on the older of the two as Rose and her mother approached her, followed by the Doctor.

"That's me. I phoned to ask for rooms. My husband might have called as well."  
>Jackie nodded in greeting as she stepped up to the reception, her mobile held up high as if to prove her words.<p>

"He did" the landlady confirmed pleasantly, tilting her head a little so that her gaze brushed past the young woman and the gent who waited patiently and yet oddly uneasily behind her new costumer. "Three one-bed rooms, just tonight was it?"  
>Her tone was unassuming albeit slightly doubtful, as if now that she saw her guests she would have expected another request.<p>

"That would be great yes." Jackie accepted momentarily but then furrowed her brows and glanced at the pair. "Unless you and I want to share, sweetheart. Or if you and the Doctor-"  
>As she trailed off she shrugged her shoulders gently, obviously quite uncomfortable with the idea but willing to accept her daughter's choice whatever that would be. The decision, however, was made by him instead.<p>

"Three'll be fine." The Doctor nodded briefly. Regarding her with steel grey eyes and an air of self-awareness about him he didn't seem to notice how beside him Rose flinched hearing the resolution in his voice. She suspected she knew why he was doing this, why he thought it better for them to have their own quarters and in a way she even agreed, needed time to get to terms with all what this day had brought about. All the same she just wanted him to stay with her.

Drawing her lips into a tight line Rose turned from him ever so slightly, relenting while the keys were handed over.

The woman at the desk watched them silently in their exchange, knowing better than to intrude on affairs that were not of her matter. The three of them were quite lucky anyway. Usually the little bed and breakfast was booked out this time of the year however the great fair that currently resided in Oslo kept guests from coming to the little sea-side town these days.

"You will find all the rooms situated on the second floor" she eventually explained, voice calm and decidedly friendly, pointing towards a corridor that lead from the entrance. "Just go up the stairs and turn right. Breakfast is served at eight, but you may come any time until eleven. If you need help, please do not refrain from asking."

After bestowing another smile upon the trio and wishing a pleasant night she returned to her other tasks, filling in forms and sorting receipts while she left them to make their way to where she had gestured.

.o.

The old and well-worn stairs creaked under their feet while they walked, once again, in silence. It was almost unnerving to the older Tyler how little her daughter and the Time Lord had spoken since the TARDIS had disappeared for what she suspected was for good, but she would not press either of them. If she had learned one thing about those two then it was that they had their own rules, needed their own time. Their world had just been turned upside down, and if she already felt worn out then how could they be possibly any better?

Taking one of the keys she searched the first door for any sign that this was one of the rooms rented, deciding that maybe they would be better off without her for now, and indeed found the name _Bryne_ written on both of them.

" I'll take that one then if that's okay with you both." Offering the other two keys to Rose Jackie stifled a sigh and added: "If anyone needs me, knock. And that means you, too."

She regarded the Doctor with a poignant look as she said this, feeling strangely sympathetic for this man who had nothing left but them.  
>While Rose turned the metal in her hands, studying the wooden keychains absent-mindedly, hardly paying attention to what her mother said, he watched her awkwardly, head jerking up as he realized that he was the one addressed. A fleeting look of panic crossed over his face, but just as quickly as it came it was gone, replaced by an expression that Jackie didn't know to read.<p>

"Just" eventually she decided she would just leave them alone; see what came from that "make sure you two get some sleep. God knows how much we all need that."  
>There was no ambiguity in her voice, no apprehension or admonition that in another time, another life really, she might have felt inclined to let show in it. Tonight she really just wanted them to take a rest, deal with the events of today later when they were less sore, and less exhausted.<p>

Not waiting for a response from either side she eventually turned the key, glancing at Rose one last time before she retreated, hoping that somehow tomorrow would be a better day.

While behind her the door fell shut with a quiet click the Doctor released an audible breath, shoulders tensing the instant Rose looked up.

"You want Ålesund or Volda then?" she asked, seeking his gaze, sounding casual although there was a strain in her voice that belied her.

They stood next to each other in the stillness of the small corridor, strangely apart between all those rooms that enclosed them and felt almost like a confinement.

Shuffling his feet, he shrugged.

"Volda sounds nice" he murmured, but for once she couldn't decipher if he really meant it.

Grimacing slightly she handed him the matching key and scrunched her nose in obvious doubt. "You think?"

The thoughtful hum the Doctor gave her in reply travelled the little distance effortlessly and for a split second she felt a miniscule smile tug at the corners of her lips, as she recognized the sound for what it was.

The ghost of a sheepish grin in place, he shook his head. "No."

His accent lay heavily in the air, the two letters laden with it. The word that they formed was so small, insignificant even and yet it triggered something inside her, had her heart contract with an almost painful beat when involuntarily Rose recalled how he had wielded it as nothing less than a weapon, on the day that she had lost him.

Her hands clenched into fists around the keys while the memory played in her mind, the colour fading from her cheeks and she inhaled sharply when suddenly she felt him study her, worried, his own near smile gone at the speed of sound.

"You alright?"

She had all but forgotten how it felt to be at the receiving end of his scrutiny, how different the weight of his pale gaze was from the brown she had gotten used to because it was the only thing that gave him away, the only entry to his thoughts.

"Just tired, is all."

Why she lied to him, she couldn't even tell just knew he didn't buy it, not for a single second. All the same he accepted her pretence, nodded curtly before he arched his back a little, releasing her somewhat of his proximity.

Glancing towards the door with the _Volda_ on it he shifted uncomfortably where he stood but waited until she turned her left hand, palm upwards, and offered him the key.  
>He took it wordlessly from her - the touch of unusually warm fingertips feather-light on her skin, making her frown.<p>

The sensation was so strange somehow, hauntingly familiar and yet all new. Different and still the same. It reminded her of how she had lost and gained him all at once; of how he was something utterly new, something she didn't even understand in its entirety yet – someone she still knew better than he maybe gave her credit for.

She saw him in those haunted eyes, recognized the shadows she had chased away; saw the wounds that she had once helped stop bleeding – back in that time that now was but a memory. What were a single heart and the missing cold when he was still her Doctor?

But to him her thoughts were inaccessible, his interpretation of her expression and her reverie the wrong one as he pulled back quickly, enclosed the metal and wood in long callused fingers and released a shallow breath.

"Try and get some rest" he muttered quietly, gently, as if he thought his presence might be a burden to her, reminding her of what she had been bereft of. No matter the tale her kiss had told.

Pale eyes averted it appeared he wanted to say something else, too, but eventually refrained from doing so. He tensed visibly when she looked straight at him, whiskey coloured gaze guarded and assessing.  
>Although she had no idea where it came from, she saw a flash of pain in the grey she still knew to read and it had her wince. He was himself, no matter how many hearts or what body temperature, and he still knew how to nurture doubts that he shouldn't harbour in the first place.<p>

But she was too tired to see about them now, begin the task that he himself had set on her and so she allowed him to draw back a little, dip his chin and turn as he began to make his way towards his room, the black leather of his jacket rustling quietly in the calm around them.

"Doctor?"

His name was out before she could think better of it and he instantly froze when she called him, his breath hitching in his throat.

"Come in for a little while? I really don't want to be alone right now and…" While she should have known how to end that sentence, she didn't. There was no good reason she could give him other than that she dreaded the emptiness at the other side of the door, dreaded to go in and find that she had just imagined him to be there, with her in this universe.

There was nothing she expected from him although he had said the words to her, didn't want him to feel uncomfortable or force something on him that quite frankly she wasn't sure he would ever be ready for. But she needed him, and the reassurance that his existence here was to her. And apparently, just for once, his understanding of her was back again.

It took a few agonizingly slow beats of her heart, but finally he tilted his head and looked at her across his shoulder, taking her in. She knew he was contemplating what she asked of him, tried to ascertain what would be the best for her, regardless of himself, and when obviously he decided that he just couldn't refuse her this if it was really what she wanted, he nodded. His right hand moving to bury his key in the depths of his pockets and staying there he returned to her.

There was the distinct trace of caution in the way he moved, and he kept a certain kind of distance even as he came to a halt at her side again.

Suppressing a sigh she took her own key and turned it in the lock, leaning against the wood to push it open.

The room behind with its furniture of a light brown colour and large windows that let in the pale shine of moon and stars seemed inviting enough. While Rose flicked the switch to turn the lights on the Doctor trailed after her, lingering in the entrance as she walked over to where a bed and cozy covers suddenly seemed incredibly alluring.  
>Sitting down on them unceremoniously her body reminded her most vehemently of how worn out she really was, having jumped dimensions and fought against Daleks once again. As if she hadn't had enough of that already. But despite her aching bones she was restless; scared even of what her dreams might bring once she succumbed to her exhaustion.<p>

All the while next to the door, the Doctor worked a muscle in his back before he stuffed his other hand in the pocket of his beloved jacket as well, quite obviously at a loss of what to do.

Hardly had she ever seen him be this uneasy, no matter in which body and she wondered if that was what she had to expect of him now. The prospect didn't seem too favourable to her, but she guessed she couldn't really hold his trepidation against him. If she had been in his place, if she had seen him run after another version of herself while she had just promised her future to him – she doubted she would be any more relaxed about the situation. Add that to his memory of how different she and he had been after he had regenerated and his current state of mind would be no surprise anymore. And she couldn't even just dispel those thoughts that somehow she knew weighed him down, because she _did_ mourn the man who had left her behind. They were one and the same, she had learned that quickly enough or else she would have never taken her second Doctor's hand - and yet in a way they also weren't.

"You think he'll be alright?"

He cringed quite visibly as she bit her lip, released a question that could just too easily make him withdraw further but which still she had to ask.

After a long moment of silence he finally answered to her.  
>"He's got Donna, she's part Time Lord now."<p>

The declaration was a blatant disregard of the truth, he was well aware of that, but what else was there to offer? He couldn't possibly explain to her that by now the brilliant ginger would most likely not even know his name anymore. That once again the Doctor would be alone. His own stomach churned at the idea, the immeasurable agony that this other him had felt after the events of Canary Wharf resurfacing with unexpected force.

In his pockets his hands clenched until their nails cut into tender flesh, the physical pain bringing him some relief at last.  
>He remembered what he had felt like back then and it mixed with everything that his current body was so prone to, with the pain and the guilt and above all the despair. And all of a sudden he was glad that he had worn a suit and a tie at that time, had been alive enough to take Martha and Donna onboard for he didn't even dare and think about how this him, the one he was once more, would have coped with losing this pink and yellow human whose timeline had wound itself so tightly around his own. If he would have coped at all.<p>

"She'll keep him in line."

Another impossibility, another stab to his chest. He would have to tell her the truth one day, wouldn't even be able to keep it from her now if only her eyes were not focused on a random spot at the floor. He really didn't lie easily in this incarnation, not when it came to things like this, and he hardly ever could to her.

"Yeah, she's quite good at that, right?" There was the unmistakable trace of relief in her tone and then, much to his surprise, he saw her lips curl slightly. "Don't know her as well, but even I can tell that she's amazing. Stood right up to you, I bet."

Unnoticed by either of them, she had switched back to talking about her Doctors as one person, a distinct fondness colouring the words as unconsciously she acknowledged the man opposite to her to be as real as the Time Lord she might not ever see again.

"Insulted me alright."

It was just meant to be a statement. He hadn't really intended for it to sound defiant yet as the half-grumble came out together with a barely audible sniff he realized this was exactly what it did. And it obviously amused her, her eyes suddenly twitching to glance at him.

His jaw dropped just a bit when then something lit up in them and she smirked: "Well, someone had to."

Rose didn't know whether it was her exhaustion that had her tease him, latch on to old habits so effortlessly, or whether it was that almost pout he showcased and which as she was rather certain he wasn't even fully aware of - and quite honestly she didn't really care.  
>He blinked at her, dumbfounded, searching her face for something she didn't know and suddenly, just like this, part of the awkwardness that had built up between them over the past few hours, since she had left his embrace in fact, dissipated; giving way to a familiar easiness that had always, somehow, defined them.<p>

When he huffed in response she actually almost laughed.

His arms were already on the move, crossing in front of his chest as finally some of the tension seemed to leave him as well.  
>"She called me skinny."<p>

"I know!"

Despite the tiredness that he could see radiate from her in waves she was outright grinning at him now, head tilted to the side and eyes more alive than he had seen them be ever since he had run towards her earlier this day, all messy hair and pinstriped clothes.

There was a glow about her that almost he thought would have been lost together with his other self, but as he dared to take a closer look he realized that it was not that kind of glow at all. The smile she wore, and her expression – he hadn't seen them for far longer. Not since he had told her about the dogs with no noses. It reminded him of how, on the beach when he had laid his one heart bare to her he had seen His Rose in her eyes. She was there still, in the brown, just like he had been hidden in those dark depths that had scared her so much the first time she had seen them. After his regeneration.  
>Maybe, after all, it wasn't only Time Lords who could change to become someone new. And maybe in the end he wasn't the only one returning.<p>

"Can you tell me about her?"

Her whispered question tore him from his short reverie; let him sober and his throat tighten just a bit.

"What's travelling with her been like?" Her mirth gone again she just regarded him calmly, let the reasons for asking him show in her gaze. "Did you go someplace nice together?"

What she really wanted to know was that he had not been alone while she was gone, that he had still laughed and had a hand to hold when she had not been there to offer hers. She wanted to hear that he had been happy and it instantly humbled him how even after all what happened she put him first. It was irony, really, that so he did with her.

A deep breath entered his very human lungs as he leant back against the wall, sank down until he sat comfortably with his legs angled to support his arms. He had not forgotten how Rose sounded when she wanted to hear more than just a one-sentence answer and he was willing to give her what she craved, set his mind to focus on the good times he'd had with the ginger and ignore the guilt that came with each memory.

"Donna was brilliant" he eventually began, arching his neck so that he could hold her gaze as she, too, relaxed. While she shifted, turned to settle against the headboard with her knees drawn up and the large pillow soft against her back, he proceeded to tell her of whatever he could bear to share. "You would've loved 'er. Screamed blue murder when we first met; thought I was travellin' around abducting women she did."

A faint chuckle resonated in his chest as he told Rose of their first encounter, the sound of it surprising him as much as her for it had been too long for both of them since they had last heard it.

"Wasn't the first time though you were accused of that", she shook her head and was that a giggle she released? He couldn't help but feel just a little warmer at the notion.

"Rose Tyler" he feigned exasperation, knowing exactly she was playing at when she had vanished from the face of the Earth for a whole year, scaring her mother half to death in the process - thanks to him no less "_that_ was an accident and I'll have you know that I had nothin' to do with Donna's trip to the TARDIS. Wasn't my fault that."

Now she snickered. Truly snickered and his heart skipped a beat. Funny how she still had so much control over that part of him, different though it now was.

"'Course not" she mocked, but there was no sting to her words, just amusement - and affection. And in the wake of both whatever uneasiness he had felt before was gone; whatever doubts there had been about what his place in her life would really be, they didn't matter anymore.  
>In the dim brightness of the hotel room he and she were just that again: The Doctor and Rose Tyler, re-discovering what it felt like to be together, just the two of them.<br>He reveled in the brilliance of it all, engraved this very moment deep into his memory because right now if asked he would swear that there was nothing better than having her listen to him while he went on, unlocking a past to her that she had been denied to be part of.

And while he shared his tales with her, told her of Wilf and of the stars, of free Ood and the Doctor Donna, his baritone voice all around them, he watched how steadily though slowly her eyelids stooped - exhaustion finally winning the fight over her body.

At last, her chest rose and fell with even and deep breaths and he fell silent.

Illuminated by the warm but artificial light that the lamps cast on her, she appeared to be at peace. Her blond hair was like a halo about her face, shorter than how she had worn it back with him, and with a slightly different shade, too. It suited her well, as did the clothes she was now wearing.  
>They were darker, not a trace of the bright pink and red anymore that she once so loved to wear, though still as practical. But with her trousers black just like his own he couldn't help the frown that settled on his forehead as he allowed himself to truly consider her appearance, realized for the first time that he now could see a shadow of himself in her.<p>

Beneath the surface she was wounded, scarred by what he had not been able to protect her from.  
>Her new attire was a shell, a sign of how she had been forced to grow – a reminder of what the last two years had done to her. He had taught her how to wear the armour and if only for a split second he wondered whether it was not coincidence at all that her jacket was now made of leather.<p>

She lay in front of him, weary and betrayed by fate itself. He wanted nothing else but to make it all undone. Only that he couldn't. He couldn't just take the burden from her, could not even take her to the stars until their new TARDIS would have grown. All he had to give was this battered human Time Lord that he was, for better or for worse.

He shifted on his spot, aware that maybe he should go and not watch her in her slumber, not intrude her privacy like this but he found his legs deceive him. He himself had claimed that Rose would better stay on her own tonight, thought that this was what she needed. He suddenly wasn't all that certain about it anymore.

His own muscles – still too new and still too unused - ached in protest, infused him with an unknown kind of fatigue that he had never experienced before and yet he couldn't find it in him to leave; seek his own room and recover. He craved her presence, craved to see her be alive and so very, very real. To be close to her so that he could reach out and touch her if only he dared, recognize her scent in the air. Hear the beat of her fragile single heart.

He couldn't bear to leave, no matter how much that dark voice in his head insisted that he should and so he just sat there, in her company, watching her like he had already done before. So many times she had fallen asleep in the library of his marvelous ship, trusting him with all that she was. Trusting him like, for a reason that he could not fathom, she obviously still did now.


	3. In the Light of Dawn

_**A/N: **__Again, thank you for the favourites and story alerts that reached my inbox. I am happy this story is received well so far and hope I will meet any expectations that readers may have on it._

_Also, a huge thank you goes to everyone who reviewed. I make it a point to reply to any feedback given and usually do so via pm. As there have been guest reviewers as well though, I'll leave a little note for them here in the A/N._

_**Guest:**__ I must admit I kind of liked the meta-crisis subplot. Although I agree it seems a little odd that Rose would just accept getting a copy it was really the only happy ending she and the Doctor could have had in the show. I would have wished for the meta-crisis to have been Nine though, but well what's fanfiction there for but giving in to our cravings? ;)_

_**Purple Guest: **__ Aw, thank you a lot for those lovely reviews. I'm glad you enjoyed the read so far.  
>Indeed, only because she's in Pete's world now Rose wouldn't be any less jeopardy friendly. I think currently the focus must lie more with the situation at hand though and I deem it important that she and the Doctor get that sorted out somewhat before I throw them into any kind of adventure. Nevertheless, the same is already waiting for them back home in England. And yes, Nine would never force her to do anything unless her life depended on it, or at least that's my view on him. :)<em>

_Thank you for reading, everyone. I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter as well.  
>TiaKisu<em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2: In the light of dawn<strong>

The Doctor stood at the window watching the world outside as it was bathed in the crimson sunlight of dawn.

Though the night had been long enough and his still new body weary sleep had not wanted to come over him. As it seemed there were quite a few things about him which had not turned human after all and he appreciated that greatly for at least it meant he wouldn't have to spend what few decades he had left dossing his life away. He would definitely have to find out what else had stayed the same though he reckoned that this could just as well be done later when he wasn't as occupied with other matters, and less distracted.

Releasing a shallow breath he turned to look back at Rose who he heard stirring.

He had sat by her side for an hour, just watching her, before he had left his position to take the quilt that had been draped over the room's only chair and tucked her in, deciding she might be cold otherwise.  
>He had been strangely reluctant about doing so and oddly terrified he might rouse her. As it had turned out she had welcomed it, unintelligible murmurs tumbling from her mouth while she had drawn the blanket closer about herself in her slumber. It had reminded him of when she had fallen asleep on him for the first time - after their unfortunate journey to Cardiff 1869 - and he had smiled.<p>

He had still not been able to go afterwards, had merely retreated to the far end of the little room and regarded the sky.  
>All those constellations that were just a tiny bit different from those their home universe knew and which seemed to call out to him with their history and their ever-changing existence.<br>He had tried to reach for them - with his mind that still was that of a Time Lord – so very much aware of the coral bud that rested in his pocket, but all his quite remarkable intellect had been able to focus on instead was the pink and yellow human behind him. Deceiving thing that his brain was.

The words he had uttered had sounded endlessly in his head, and they still did - reflected by each sun and each planet that he spotted; this truth that he had never been able to disclose when he had still been double-hearted haunting him when he remembered all the reasons he had ever kept it from her for in the first place. And the reasons had not changed. Not much anyway.  
>He was still a murderer, someone who left nothing but destruction in his wake – and he was afraid. Had been from the very day he had saved her down in that basement, at Henrik's.<p>

Afraid when he had realized that he felt alive just because she was running with him, when she had spoken of a forever that he knew they couldn't possibly have – afraid when he had learned what it meant to see her timeline untangle from his own.

Even as a pretty boy he had made up so many excuses, had found so many reasons for not giving her what she had all too obviously wanted – and all of them were meant to protect him as much as her. But now that he was mortal in a way that frightened him more than he cared to admit, what did they count now? He had offered her his future, short as that would be compared to what he had before, and what if she accepted it?  
>What if she did not?<p>

She had hopped dimensions with means that quite frankly he didn't even want to think about only to return to him, to the one he had become after regenerating; had smiled and laughed and talked about mortgages of all things, about a life together with that version of himself who had come to existence only because of her. _For_ her. A man who was everything he had thought she'd wish for: handsome, with really great hair and so much less burdened.

But what she had gotten instead was him. If he hadn't already cursed this sick sense of humour that the universe all too frequently presented he would have done it now.

And still, despite it all, she had not shunned him when she could have had – back at the Crucible or on the beach. She had asked him and he had seen her in the hazel, that one human being that had once almost burned for who he was again, now. He just didn't know what to make of it.

Groaning quietly, he scrubbed his hands across his face, his skin rough though it had formed just a day ago, and rested his hip against the wall. With his pale gaze set on tousled blonde hair that disappeared under the quilt just a little further he waited for Rose to wake, resolved that he would simply see and accept whatever would come from this mess that made his head ache just thinking about it and which he couldn't really sort out just yet, support her in every which way he could even if she would decide that a life with him was not what she wanted.

And if indeed she took him up on his forever, well they would make it work somehow. If he didn't muck it up first that was.

.o.

Far too bright sunlight filtered through the window and tore Rose from much needed sleep.  
>In that confusing state between consciousness and dreams that only ever blurred the mind when the day before was especially distressing images sped through her head, chased each other until she couldn't tell anymore which of them were related to reality and which were not: Pictures of her Doctor, pinstriped and grinning, pictures of him wearing leather, looking at her as if she was the most precious thing the whole of creation had ever brought forth. Voices and screams and fire; Jack and Donna and the golden blaze; words that had been spoken and a promise that lay beneath. A blue home disappearing on Bad Wolf Bay.<p>

She whimpered quietly as slowly but steadily the fog pervading her thoughts cleared up, pulled the blanket just a little higher as if that might keep her from waking to a world that had changed so fundamentally and not at all.  
>It did not.<p>

Grateful that she didn't wear quite as much makeup anymore, Rose blinked drowsily through blackened lashes and grudgingly brought the world around her into focus: the bedside table that she had barely noticed the evening before and the cream coloured wall on which the clouds painted faint shadows amongst the light.  
>She frowned momentarily, confused by what she saw and the odd sensation that there was something missing in the unfamiliarity of this place.<br>It took her a second or two to shake off her sleep-induced disorientation, to sort through the nightly visions and what she recalled - decipher her surroundings as belonging to the bed and breakfast they had checked in yesterday. After she had ended up stranded in this universe – once and for all.

With that finding she instantly was wide awake, her hands clenching around the woollen quilt so tightly her knuckles where going white while simultaneously her heartbeat accelerated by quite an uncomfortable amount. Her breath catching in her throat she darted upwards, whiskey-coloured eyes scanning the whereabouts frantically.

The earlier events came crashing down on her without as much as a tinge of mercy and she turned around, legs swinging over the edge so that her feet could touch the ground.

Donna's family, a phone call that was answered, brown eyes that died but did not leave. The Crucible and a soul returned. The parting of ways.  
>And Him.<p>

Rose gasped as the memories washed over her, so tangible in their intensity yet strangely impossible in their content they left her with a feeling of dread that she had hoped to never experience again.

"Doctor!?"

The undisguised panic in her sudden call had him straighten up, his dark eyebrows raised. He meant to say something in return but was stilled when Rose caught sight of him right after.

With her eyes wide and her face drained of any colour she looked at him as if he were a ghost; as if she feared he might be but a figment of her mind, an illusion that would just disappear the moment that she blinked.

She watched him and he saw a myriad of emotions play in that brown that as he was reminded looked even more vibrant seen through those pale eyes of his. They flashed across the hazel faster than he could keep track, ranged from wonder all the way to doubt, touched sadness and, to his great surprise, relief.  
>When at last the flood ebbed away she slumped, half-whispering.<p>

"Tell me this isn't some weird kind of dream."

Unable to recognize the tone in her voice he frowned. She sounded afflicted, maybe apprehensive but also there was an element of desperate hope to what she said and it was the latter he felt himself cling to as he replied, somewhat puzzled: "Why - why would it be a dream?"

She hesitated for a second, remembered the last time she had woken up in a place like this and thought that he were there – that other version of him - but she couldn't share what had happened a few years prior to this day, not yet, instead pressed her lips into a tight line and closed her eyes. "Just tell me. Please."

He didn't miss the strain in her voice, or the way how she still grasped at the blanket as if in pain and he tensed just a bit before he managed to comply.

"It's not."

One long moment of silence, a beat of his one heart, then she nodded in understanding. "Good."

When she opened her eyes again she regarded him with tiredness etched on her face, took him in and he could just see a shadow of her earlier struggle in her features, the attempt to understand who he was but unlike the day before that struggle ended quickly and before he could even say another word she suddenly sagged back against the cushion, her legs now dangling over the rim of the bed as she noted matter-of-factly: "You stayed."  
>What she was referring to with that exactly, she left for him to decide.<p>

"M sorry, I shouldn't have."

His previous insecurity immediately returning he couldn't help but shift uncomfortably until he felt the wall hard against his shoulder blades, chose to apologize as he settled on that she would mean his continued presence here in the room that had been rented for her. Rose however just shook her head, as if his conclusion was ridiculous to her.

"Nonsense" she exhaled and although there was that bit of weariness in how she spoke it was easy to hear she really meant it. "I'm glad you did. If you hadn't I would've thought" she swallowed audibly and tilted her head so that she could look at him again out of the corner of her eyes "I would've thought I'd lost you. Just like before."

Although he was aware he should really have come up with a more eloquent response to that all he managed to produce in return was a startled and distinctly sheepish "Oh".

In the crimson and the orange that the sun cast on her he could see the telltale glimmer in her eyes, caused by the madness she had encountered - that sparkle of tears which he just knew would not fall, and it tore at him to see it there. She blinked them away, of course, heaved a shuddered breath and glanced up towards the ceiling.

"What time is it then?"

To someone else she would have sounded rather casual asking but the Doctor knew her better than that. Burying his hands deep into the pockets of his jacket he watched her intently while he answered: "Nearly seven. Sun's just come up."

"Breakfast's at eight" she sighed, drawing her hands up and pressing their balls firmly against her eyes, rubbing the stinging sensation away "Think mum said something about the cab coming at ten, right?" Not waiting for him to confirm the time their shuttle to the airport was to arrive she then withdrew her arms again, grimaced when she saw the black traces her mascara left on pale skin. "God, 'nd I must look a right mess."

While he felt he wanted to disagree he remained quiet, allowed her to collect herself as she combed through her hair with gentle fingers, an intense frown on her face. Recognizing the change of focus for what it was and understanding its purpose he followed her lead, relaxed a little while she muttered distractedly: "Definitely need a shower before we leave."

"You look jus' fine."

Much to his own bafflement the words were out before he'd even finished thinking them and for a split second he could feel the blood rush to his ears. Trust this mouth of his to belie him when it was most unfitting. But when she sniffed and in spite of herself released a breathy laugh he instantly was glad that it had.

"For a human, yeah?" she snorted, clearly not convinced but humouring him nevertheless.

He didn't even consider fighting this smallest of smiles that ghosted over his face at her quip, touched as he instantly was by that she recalled something from that far in their past so easily. And glancing at him Rose couldn't help but mirror his expression.  
>Her lips bending slightly she shrugged, feeling a little more in control of herself and less shaken at last: "Well, I still need to shower though. And mum will hate it if we're late."<p>

Half expecting the Doctor to comment on that she shifted on her spot until she had a better view on him. For his part though, he just furrowed dark eyebrows before suddenly he pushed away from the wall somewhat awkwardly.

"Yes" he began, cleared his throat and pulled his still pocketed hands together so that his jacket almost covered the whole of his jumper "Guess I'd better be waiting outside then. No point in giving 'er a reason to fall back on old habits."

With his back arched a little Rose was sure that there was something else he was poised to say but if that was the case he didn't act on it – his reticence and what she could only describe as his need to run at the smallest mentioning of domestics reminding her of how different he and his other self really were.

As he studied her for a little moment with that crooked smile of his that he only ever wore when it came to Jackie Tyler she could almost see his muscles quiver with restraint action and the observation quelled any thoughts of telling him that he didn't really have to go, that he'd seen her with wet hair often enough as to be uneasy about it.  
>Instead she just watched how he set himself into motion, looking at her as if he asked for her approval, and it occurred to her in that moment that she would certainly have to get used to some of his old traits again. But to her own astonishment she instantly found that the notion didn't seem unsettling. If the alternative was not having him in her life at all she'd definitely take his newfound edginess any day.<p>

He was already half way at the door when together with that realization another thought entered her mind out of the blue, irrational and yet almighty as it was, and before she could stop herself Rose was propped up on her elbows and blurted out: "Promise you won't just disappear?"

He froze instantly, sucked in a sharp breath as he recognized the question as one already asked, in another world.

"Rose." He turned until he met her gaze; let his own one soften hoping that would reassure her. In this one moment as he stood there time appeared to slow down to him, stretch endlessly between them.

"I won't go swannin' off if that's what you mean," he offered but knew straight away that this wasn't it. Eventually, he tried again.  
>"I'll still be here." And pouring as much sincerity into his voice as he possibly could he gave her something that he had proven time and time again he abode by, or at least tried to with every means possible: "Promised."<p>

When she moved her head in a small nod he could see in her eyes that she understood and more importantly that she believed him. He might be a biological meta-crisis and have grown from his own hand, might be something beyond her imagination but he would not just dissipate the moment he left this room. He was real - she had just needed to hear it from him, too.

He gave her another small smile, puffed out a long breath of air and then closed the little distance to the door. It clicked shut quietly behind him shortly after, leaving only silence to echo in the room.

On the bed, Rose let her head fall back. He had been gone for but a second and already it felt surreal to her. That he was here at all, this him, that she wasn't alone this time. It should have been impossible, should have been an easy choice or no choice at all.

When she had set out on this final journey back to her own universe she had expected to stay with him, pinstriped as he was, to roam the whole of time and space again with that version of her Doctor who was all maniac grins and words, so many words. Instead she had met Him again. All leather and quietness and it had hurt. Had hurt because it had ripped old wounds open - wounds that had turned into scars but which had never fully healed.

And she hadn't even known until she had seen him, had felt that intense grief the very moment his pale gaze was on her for the first time after so many years. What did you do when you met someone you had thought dead? Though dead seemed an incredibly wrong word for it because he had still been there and yet, nevertheless in a way it fit. Because this man he had been, the person, he had died. And now he was back again. Life with him was nothing but mental.

Producing a heavy sigh, Rose pushed herself into a sitting position and then got up.  
>The bathroom was not exactly big but clean and the towels provided fluffy. Having been in her current clothes for a whole day and a night she would have wished for something to change into but for now the shower would have to do in terms of refreshing herself.<p>

She undressed and stepped behind the curtain, turning the water on. While the warm stream started cascading down her back she rested her palms and forehead against the cool tiles, enjoying the two contrasting sensations.

Her mind was still churning with the insanity of what had happened, her thoughts going everywhere and nowhere at once. As confused as she had felt back at the Crucible with both Doctors present as strangely conflicted did she feel now.

While the largest part of her realized with a deep sense of wonder that the Doctor, _her _Doctor, was with her in this world, a smaller one reeled with the loss of his other self. She would be lying if she pretended it didn't hurt to know she wouldn't see the Time Lord again who smiled so easily, who embraced the world and the universe itself and who sometimes forgot what he wanted to say when a sentence had just become too long and he distracted over speaking it.

She had learned to love him, too, and to appreciate his quirks even though at first she had not been able to see the Doctor in them. But once she had recognized him in the brown of his eyes, had understood what regeneration truly meant she had opened up her heart to him anew. And she had been terrified when he lay dying in her arms, about to change once more. Terrified because she didn't know if this time there would be something left of Him at all.

Each regeneration did not only create a new character and new looks, it also meant that emotions could change, that things he loved before, even people, could not be as important anymore – he had once admitted that to her himself though he had been adamant that it never meant forgetting. And she had been scared of looking into new eyes and not seeing that glimmer in them any longer, to not see the warmth and herself in their depths. The mere memory of that moment had her gasp and curl her fingers against the tiles. But it didn't happen, he hadn't changed, had still recognized her. And even more than that, he had returned to her.

The gentle spray entered her respiratory system together with the air, and Rose held her breath.

Her chest ached with suspended movement, the water on her skin like a drumbeat in her system. He had left and stayed with her at the same time, had given himself – this him she had always looked for in the depths of his brown – to her.

He had left in that body that could, the one that would eventually change again and maybe move on - that _could _move on if he wanted - when next he wore a new face. And he had given her his future as the man she had lost her heart to, so long ago.

She couldn't help the sob that shook her body as the realization truly sank in.

Suddenly all what she didn't have the chance to process earlier caught up with her, making her tremble. Her right hand flew to her mouth as she understood what he had done, and why.  
>While fresh tears welled up in her eyes, melting into the clear stream of water that passed them by because she could not hold them back this time, she sank to her knees. Biting her lower lip she left out muffled cries of pain and joy, felt lost in the torrent of emotions.<p>

She could never have abandoned him, his guarded self, and he had known. Had made the choice for her before she could have done. Now she had him back, to stay with her if she allowed him to. She both laughed and wept at the notion.

Nothing had ever hurt as much as losing him and nothing had ever felt as amazing as this. Because he had offered her a second chance.

Rose knew that she would always miss him, this incarnation of the Time Lord who loved suits and ties and who had bestowed this greatest and most impossible of gifts upon her but for once the sorrow didn't seem a burden. He had given her and him their very own forever and she treasured it, knew the very moment she became aware of how her heartbeat, single just like his was now, thrummed softly in her veins that she would try her hardest to make it be the best it possibly could be.

They were the Doctor and Rose Tyler, reunited, and if that didn't suffice then nothing ever would.


	4. Keeping the Faith

_Once again, thanks everyone for the new favs and follows. It really makes me happy to know that so far you like what I am doing with this. And I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter, too, even though it's a shorter one. :)_

_**Purple Guest: **__I certainly like to think they are fated to be together forever, yes. And I'm glad you like how I have them deal with the situation. Indeed, both of them don't want to screw this up and it will help them to make this work._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Just to make sure – I don't own Doctor Who, its world or its characters. I just usually forget to point that out; not that anyone would ever think we fanfic writers did own anything but better be safe than sorry, yeah?_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3: Keeping the faith<strong>

The lobby was filled with the quiet murmur of guests who were already up as well. After having asked at the reception, Rose was directed towards a corridor opposite the stairway she had come down. Walking the short distance, once again taking notice of the various items that clearly were collected in different places all across the world, she soon arrived at the dining room.

As far as she could tell about ten tables, some of them fit for two occupants others for four, were distributed along the walls, leaving the centre for a rather large counter on which the buffet was served.  
>With cream coloured tablecloths and curtains, and the warm brown of the furniture the room had a certain friendly atmosphere to it that Rose instantly decided she liked.<p>

After she had emerged from the shower, feeling surprisingly relieved and more at ease than she could have hoped to with the recent events on her mind, she had put on her old clothes and dried her hair just enough to not be cold leaving the warm chamber.

Albeit she'd been rather sure that he wouldn't care, if he'd notice it at all, she had felt a little bit self-conscious as after risking a glance at the mirror and her makeup-less reflection she had made her way into the small hallway and over to the room named _Volda. _Back when she had still travelled with the Doctor she wouldn't have been caught dead wearing no mascara but not having brought any kind of beauty accessories on the trip back to her home universe a natural look simply had to do.

As was to be expected, though, nothing had happened when she had knocked at the wooden door.

There had been no sound but her own breathing and it had sufficed to tell her that he wasn't inside. Waiting for her he had probably met her mother and if that was the case, she had reckoned, she'd better hurry up and come to his help, whether the same was indeed needed or not.

However, walking past the first table now she had to realize that obviously he had been able to avoid Jacqueline Andrea Tyler.

"Rose," her mum called aloud as she walked up to her from over at the counter. With an empty plate in her hands it was easy to tell she had just been about to collect her breakfast but had changed plans the moment she had noticed her daughter enter.  
>"Good morning, sweetheart," she greeted and quickly set the pottery aside on the nearest table that wasn't already occupied. Spreading her arms she drew Rose in a hug that was unusually tight even for the standards of a Tyler. "Did you sleep well?"<p>

Her voice was decidedly warm and caring, Rose noticed, and it reminded her of how hard the day before must have been for her mother as well.  
>She hadn't given Jackie much hope of ever seeing her again after her departure, had said what she had believed to be her final farewell the moment her team at Torchwood had found the right dimension at last. It was only fair to assume that in the end her presence was just as much of a miracle to her mum as the Doctor's was to her.<p>

"Was good enough," Rose eventually replied, returning the embrace and allowing herself to enjoy the feeling of holding her mother in her arms. She might have been willing to say goodbye forever but that didn't mean she wouldn't have missed her, or that she didn't care. "You?"

"Oh you know me, love. When it's got a mattress and a pillow I can sleep everywhere."

Shrugging, Jackie drew back and sported a smile that seemed cautiously cheery. With her expressive gaze set on her daughter she had little success in hiding her concern and masking her scrutiny but for once Rose found she didn't mind either of them, even hummed good-naturedly in response: "I know."

While her hands slid down to give her mother's elbows a gentle squeeze, Rose reclined and it was when she did this that the older Tyler's gaze strayed behind her, somewhat searching.

Her forehead soon lying in wrinkles, Jackie frowned and for a moment she seemed uncharacteristically undecided about whether to say what was on her mind or remain quiet instead. In the end she went for the first.

"Are you and the Doctor all right," she questioned tentatively after what seemed like minutes but had been most likely just seconds, right as if she wasn't sure whether it was a wise move to address the matter, or the right time. "Would have thought the two of you'd come together."

There was no mistaking the tone in her voice and Rose felt herself shift her weight to her other foot uneasily at it. Thinking back on the evening before she realized just how awkward things had really been between her and the Time Lord before she had asked him to keep her company and it had her wince. No wonder her mum was worried.

"Did you at least talk to each other? If he's not..."

"We're good." The words were spoken quickly; cutting into her mother's speech before the wrong conclusions could be drawn. "Think we are, at least," she appeased "He just wanted to wait outside while I had a shower. Maybe meant that a bit literally then."

While she wanted to sound reassuring Rose couldn't quite manage to expel that hue of uncertainty that lay in what she said but had no time to fret about it as she became aware of how she had practically just admitted that the Doctor had stayed in her room for the night. And watching her mother's eyes narrow for a heart-beat she knew it hadn't gone unnoticed.

For a long while it appeared Jackie Tyler was torn between scowling and rolling her eyes but ultimately she just sighed.

"Sounds like that plum of an alien," she muttered with a hint of resignation, but right after relaxed visibly and continued before Rose could even begin to protest at the choice of word. "So you're okay with it then, both of you?"

Now it was on Rose to frown, her confusion showing in her features.  
>"What' you mean?"<p>

"That he's here, and his rude old self again, too," her mother clarified, studying her child with the assessing intensity that only a parent possessed and while what she spoke seemed to tell of little fondness, her voice clearly did not.  
>Although the mechanisms of his existence were a riddle to her, Jackie Tyler had long since understood what that man meant to her daughter and whereas personally she might have liked the suited Time Lord better she would also accept him as his evasive self, if only Rose did.<p>

"He's not rude," was the immediate reply she got, followed by an abashed "Not most times 'least."

That almost imperative need to defend him seemed good enough a sign to her and after raising one eyebrow in mock objection, Jackie prodded softly. "So?"

She was well aware that a straight answer wasn't what she would most likely get, the circumstances of the Doctor's presence too peculiar and so inextricably linked with his leaving to expect too much in such short a time but if what she heard now was devoid of rejection she knew that there was more than enough reason to keep the faith.

For her part, Rose seemed to consider the question for a second, inhaling audibly as she looked past her mother, her gaze unfocused.

"I'm not sure," the confession came slowly, hesitantly almost "don't know if he is."  
>Involuntarily she thought back on how tense he had been, on how even earlier up in her room he had given off an aura of insecurity that somehow was unlike him but with her still sleep-affected brain that had only registered in a far corner of her mind. Now though it made her insides clench, knowing that she was at least part of the cause for his trepidation.<p>

"And what about you?" Jackie's tone changed noticeably as she watched Rose with kind and compassionate eyes - not ignoring the statement but knowing better than to try and judge on it, showing instead that she would understand no matter what kind of response was to follow. "Are you okay with it?"

It should have been too early for her to think of a reply, too soon for the question to be asked. She had only just lost his other self the day before and yet the younger Tyler had learned that an answer was already to be found – when she had awoken in this world and been scared that he might have been but a dream.

Her lips parting Rose was so close to expressing that whisper on her mind, to tell her mother of that fear and the one moment in which something inside her had breathed for the very first time in years upon his reassurance that he wasn't just an image or an illusion, but although she wanted to no sound formed in her throat and in the end it was Jackie who spoke again.

"It's all right, sweetheart. Just give it a bit of time." Lifting her left hand she eased back a stray strand of her daughter's hair and smiled warmly, as if Rose's reaction were all the response she had needed. "If anyone can figure this out, then it's you two."

While she studied that young face that had changed so much since the battle at Canary Wharf, those eyes that had acquired that touch of shadows that she had wished she would have been able to protect them from, she let her hand glide down in a caress.  
>If someone had told her a few years back that she would once stand here, in a parallel world, with a twin of her dead husband, a second child and encouraging her daughter to just trust in who she and the Time Lord were, she would have given them a good piece of her mind. Now however, now it just felt right doing so – not that he had to know about this though.<p>

"Don't tell him I said that," she added rather quickly, huffing for good measure and grimaced "He'll only think I've forgiven him for whiskin' you away in the first place." Then, she straightened her back.

Watching how Rose's eyes widened at the confidence that drew through her words Jackie turned slightly and went to pick her plate up again, deciding this had been enough of a private talk for a place like this.  
>Tapping thoughtfully with her right thumb against the white pottery she stole a glance at the counter where other guests busied themselves with the buffet, and then looked back at Rose whose gaze by then showed a shy sparkle of amusement – elicited by her mother's last comment.<p>

"I won't," the young blonde agreed softly while her lips curled in a faint grin that while a bit timid was honest. "Maybe I'd better go and find him though. Don't think either of us wants him to go hungry on the way to the airport."  
>She didn't mean to cut this moment with her mother short but talking about the Doctor reminded her of what she had primarily come here for and it stirred the wish to continue looking for him.<p>

Jackie, who could read her daughter well enough sighed in not so feigned exasperation as she latched on and quite intentionally invoked a change in colour of this conversation.  
>"So he gets all grouchy then," she reasoned "Sounds just like your father's dad. Couldn't get near the man until he'd had his breakfast; was the dearest after his beans and egg but God forbid you met him before the morning tea."<br>Noticing how Rose's expression lightened up at this, she snorted but the sound was distinctly good-natured and just as she had hoped it had her child chuckle.

"He's not quite as bad as granddad though," Rose pointed out, shaking her head slightly, amending.

"I won't believe _that_ until I see it."

While her mum put her left hand on her hip as if for emphasis, pointing the plate into her direction with the right one, Rose couldn't help the laugh that escaped her.  
>It had been far too long since the two of them had had such a light-hearted conversation and about the Doctor, too, and she instantly revelled in how good it felt to be at ease like this.<br>Standing there in the entry to the dining room, other guests filtering in and filling it with friendly chatter, the world suddenly seemed a good bit brighter to her and her mother's words never more valuable.

"Mum?" Her voice was gentle as she addressed her, the grin fading to be replaced by an appreciative smile. Rose had not forgotten just how difficult the relationship between the Prentice woman and the Time Lord had been before his regeneration and considering he was now the same man again her mother's support was even more meaningful to her.

As gentle grey eyes looked at her expectantly she darted forward and enveloped her mum in a quick hug, breathing a heart-felt "Thanks" as she did so. But before Jackie could even respond to either the gesture or the word spoken, she already drew back again and declared: "Won't be too long I hope. Save us a place, yeah?"

With that and a wink Rose turned on her heels, heading back towards the reception. She had a fair enough idea where to look for the Doctor and with her mother's vote of confidence still fresh in her ears she set off to find him.

What she didn't see was the fond expression on Jackie's face as she watched her daughter go.

Whether she liked it or not, but already she could see a change about her child, the weight that was lifted off these young shoulders with each moment that they both lived in a world that had Him in it as well. She suspected that Rose herself might not even be aware of it yet, but to her it was obvious and although she knew that things wouldn't always be easy between them for once in her life Jacqueline Tyler was truly grateful. Grateful for the presence of that one impossible Time Lord.


	5. The turn of the Earth

_**A/N: **__My apologies for the late update. Life was busy and the chapter a pain to edit, although it shouldn't have been. But as soon as I adjusted one thing I always found another that I wasn't happy with, and I never publish something when I'm not content with the result myself. I still think it's far from being a masterpiece but at least I like it now. It's calm and a little slow-paced but I think Rose and the Doctor needed such a moment. And I hope you agree._

_**Purple Guest: **__I'm glad you like how I portrayed Jackie. Indeed she's learned what it means to be given a second chance, and just how important the Doctor really is to her child. All the same, she has also learned that things like that aren't always as easy (for sure there were some rough patches for her and this Pete as well) and it made her wiser.  
>Indeed, communication is the key. Luckily for the Doctor, Rose has always been talented in breaking through his walls and in turn he knew just when to be there for her.<em>

_Again, thank you everyone for the new favs and story subscriptions that reached my inbox. You have no idea how happy it makes me that people like what I am doing here!_

_Hope y'all have got a lovely weekend ahead!_

_TK_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4: The turn of the Earth<strong>

She found him the very moment she opened the old but lovingly adorned front door, her fingers gliding over the painted surface as she walked through.

A good few feet away from her he stood with the sun and the skies before him; and with the world beneath.

His form was slightly hunched, his hands buried deep into the leather again as he seemed to be lost in thought. With his pale gaze hefted on the ground and the distinct trace of concentration on his face he looked every bit the man who had once told her to forget him and move on with her life. Every bit the one that ever since she had been drawn towards like a moth was to the flame.

Around them both, the wind rustled softly in the trees - a mild breeze that twirled her hair as if in play but that did not seem to touch him at all.  
>Detached and tall, unearthly almost in his appearance he lingered in the warm morning light, a living testament to days gone by.<p>

The sight had her freeze for just a heartbeat.

It had been so long since she had last seen him like this, since she had really seen the Time Lord in him. Too long since his looks had last betrayed what he truly was. It was surprisingly easy to forget about his origin when pinstripes and Converse came together with a spirited mind and a deep affection for her people but there was no mistaking him for a human now. Ironic though that was.

Rose swallowed hard as she approached him, for some reason as quietly as the pavement and her shoes allowed. She remembered the expression well, this distant glow in his eyes which she could see even from afar and she didn't know whether she could dare and break him from his reverie. In the end she simply tried.

"Feeling the Earth turn?"

Even to her ears her voice sounded strange - soft yet unsteady and at first she thought he might not even have heard her because he showed no sign of acknowledging her presence. But as she took yet another step towards him his head whipped upwards and he turned; eyes wide with an unsaid question that proved she could still read him after all.

"Yeah" He breathed after a moment that was filled with naught but the whistle of leaves and grass; frowned as he searched her face for something she couldn't quite make out.  
>While his gaze lay on her she watched him calmly, let him study her until suddenly the grey of his irises turned into a shade of blue and his features lit up a little the second he released a short laugh. "Yeah, I did."<p>

If she hadn't noticed the surprise in his words or how mesmerized he was she wouldn't have known him at all. Almost it seemed like he hadn't expected to still be able to sense the planet's rotation and it made her wonder whether this new body of his meant any other changes than the ones he had mentioned the previous day.  
>Offering him a small smile though, she let go of the thought because she really didn't think it apt to address that matter now, and asked instead: "Is it any different, from home I mean?"<p>

It was a pointless thing to address; in any case it wasn't what she had sought him out for but now that sleep and tiredness didn't cloud her perception any longer she didn't miss how there was still something in the air between them, a tinge of unfamiliarity that she wanted to be gone.

It _was_ weird being here with him while at the same time he was also an entire universe away, living a life without her when all she had wanted was to be at his side again, and there were still so many things that she had yet to come to terms with but that didn't mean that anything had changed. Not for her, not when it came to him – never when it came to this him he was again. Talking had helped the night before; maybe there was reason to assume it was a start now, too, even if the topic was such an unimportant one.

"A bit." He half-shrugged and tilted his head - quite obviously assessing her, like he was startled by her enquiring - before he set about to answer with more detail as if aware of what she wanted. "Speed's the same, 's got to be, and the orbit's, too. Wouldn't be mornin' now if it wasn't but -"

Although he trailed off, brows furrowing in barely masked irritation since the fitting words eluded him, she listened attentively.  
>If she were able to speak the language of his people he could have named her every little shift he felt, could have described each and every disturbance but once more the Doctor found that the tongues of men just didn't suffice. Too simple, and too restricted – none of them would do. Rose however, brilliant as she was, managed to understand. He had no idea just how she did it.<p>

"I know." Her head moved in an unconscious nod and she averted her gaze to glance at the horizon. "Can't quite name it but it's there."

Then she paused a little, maybe searching for words herself. When she continued, she sounded just a little wistful.

"Didn't realize it first time we landed here, guess we were too busy with the Cybermen 'nd everything, but after Canary Wharf… It's like you're in a place that you think you know, there's even your old playground, but something's off. First letter on a street sign, or the display in a shop - stupid little things that you'd never even known were there at all but suddenly they matter." She frowned a bit, reminiscing. "Drove me mad at first. 'Course neither mum nor Mickey ever bothered, thought I was imagining things. Kept saying that if anything it was the zeppelins that made a difference but it wasn't that. Eventually got used to it; just sometimes I still notice."

There was a breath of silence between them after that and Rose suspected he was processing the little monologue that she hadn't planned on holding. When she shifted to look at him again, he cleared his throat.

"That might be my fault then." He remained calm and unmoving as she raised an eyebrow at him, her curiosity piqued. "Travellin' through the vortex can do that, sensitize you - raises your awareness for disparities between places, times and even dimensions. Doesn't usually last though. I guess I should've told you."

While she considered the information given, not immediately responding to his explanation, he hunched his shoulders.

"Would you rather you didn't feel it?"

To someone who didn't know him better he only sounded worried but just beneath the surface Rose could hear that hint of pride that he would always show whenever she astonished him. Somehow it was good to know that she could still do that.

Funny enough, to her it had never occurred that her time on board the TARDIS might have been the cause for her ability to perceive any differences, intangible as they were, much less that it wasn't actually normal that she could still discern them even if not as strongly as before. The realization had her struggle a bit with her answer.

"No. I mean, some days I do." She reckoned she owed him that honesty. "But it's alright I guess, actually helped me with the jumps. Was good to know I'd returned to my team at Torchwood here and not ended up somewhere else."

Why exactly she brought that up, she didn't really know. It just had crossed her mind and for once her mouth had been faster than the brain controlling it.

For a second she scrunched her nose as involuntarily she thought of the many parallel worlds that she had visited and the various versions of Torchwood institutes she had come in contact with and that initially she had believed wouldn't even exist. No other Doctor, no other Torchwood – it had sounded logical enough but she had rather quickly been proven wrong.  
>It seemed their Queen Victoria wasn't the only one to have been chased by the Werewolf and the foundations that existed in a good many dimensions had at some point or the other all learned that for the bigger part their monsters were in fact not born on Earth. Of course, taking that into account a dimension hopping blonde hadn't exactly been too welcome an occurrence to most of them, especially not with the stars going out above their heads. But whenever she had not been able to slip their attention she had done her best to convince the agents that she was no danger to their worlds and that they better let her do her job. Usually, it had worked, too. Usually.<p>

Absent-mindedly Rose worried her lower lip as the memory of a particularly difficult trip grazed her mind unbidden but she stopped short abruptly when she saw the Doctor's eyes narrow with something that bordered on disapproval and stood in stark contrast to the almost silly grin he had worn back in the TARDIS, when he'd still been brown-haired and freshly healed.  
>But maybe the scowl was aimed at the institute he had a certain right to be unhappy with, and not her and what she had done. Nevertheless, she thought it better to change the topic.<p>

"Anyway." Coughing slightly, she shuffled her feet a little uneasily. Things hadn't really gone too well so far. "Breakfast's ready, thought you'd like to come?"

He eyed her for yet another long moment, his expression unreadable and for once she felt almost uncomfortable under the weight of his gaze – something that had never occurred when its colour had been made of earth. But despite his heavy scrutiny she ventured to make another attempt of diverting his attention from whatever had so suddenly vexed him and forced a smile back on her face.  
>This had to be a good one.<p>

"They have bananas in there."

Bewildered, he blinked; obviously taken off-guard by the declaration which was so utterly random and unexpected that finally that flash of irritation vanished from his face. She had hoped that _that_ would do the trick and set about expanding on it, immediately glad that she had spotted the yellow fruit on the table inside.

"You still like them, yeah?"

"Of course I do," he was surprisingly quick to confirm, shaking off his momentary confusion and making an effort to sound notably affronted - right as if the very idea that he might not favour them anymore was most ridiculous and she couldn't help the grin that conquered her lips when he added pointedly: "Bananas are good."

Watching how his own mouth bent in a smirk that he just couldn't hold back Rose instantly felt her spirits rise.

Without so much as another word said, with but a look and a smile, the distance between them was finally gone again and how she had missed it: To see him lower his walls for her; be at ease in her company just like he'd been all those many years ago.  
>It very nearly made her forget about the madness they had gone through and she treasured the sensation.<p>

"So it's a date then?" she clicked her tongue, feeling unexplainably cheerful all of a sudden while she cocked her head in invitation.

Unforeseen by her however the Doctor sniffed quietly in response to that and sobered. Wrinkling his forehead he grimaced before he noted with genuine concern: "That'd be breakfast with your mother."

Now it was her turn to blink at him, startled.

"You're not tellin' me – You're still scared of her?" Once she caught on she all but laughed, unable to hide her amusement despite her best efforts. "You had Christmas dinner with her!"

"Different me. Doesn't count," he dismissed perhaps a little bit too easily and felt a pang of regret the moment that was spoken.

It did no good to remind her that he wasn't that man anymore, the one who had laughed and even enjoyed that particular evening, but when she showed no visible sign of hurt or sadness he instantly felt himself breathe easier. Well aware of how the mood between them had shifted almost dramatically, and in a good way, he relaxed.  
>Briefly the question came to his mind whether that had been her purpose right from the beginning, considering she had been the one to initiate this conversation – and he certainly wouldn't put it past her - but he decided not to dwell on the matter.<p>

Struggling to keep up the fight when Rose's smile was disarming him faster than he felt comfortable with, he didn't even bother to point it out to her that Time Lords were never frightened of humans - she wouldn't believe him anyway. Instead he craned his neck, futilely attempting to give himself air. "Never been fond of this face, she was."

"Yeah, but that was because you brought me back a year late." This time she snorted and he knew the very moment that reached his ears that he had lost his case quite spectacularly.

Drawing his hands from his pockets and crossing his arms in front of his chest he tried to save whatever was left of his dignity, muttered a defensive "The point still stands" and inwardly shook his head at just how it could have happened that he had gotten from aiming to distract himself from all the thoughts that weighed on him and discovering that he could still sense the movement of a planetary object in the process, to unsuccessfully trying to avoid domestics with Jackie Tyler. Leave it to Rose to do that to him.

Next to him, so close that he could reach out for her if only he dared, the young blonde still displayed a radiating smile, obviously taking endless delight in his misery.  
>What he didn't know was how for a split second she considered telling of the conversation she had just had with her mother and of the change in the other woman's view on the Time Lord. But guessing he would probably panic if he knew that Jackie was quite inclined to let him into their life she opted for other means of convincing him, encouraged by his expression that just wasn't quite as sour as he'd liked it to be.<p>

"I'm sure you'll survive, and you have me to watch your back. That counts for something?"

The vote of confidence, as had to be anticipated, merely elicited a wary look but her assurance of support had the desired effect for it had his features soften.

Rolling his pale eyes, a grumbling sound escaping from his chest at the same time, he finally caved in. "A bit, yeah."

Already the corners of his lips twitched, belying that suffering glance he shot her and he had to give up his pretence completely when she snickered.

"Come on then," she coaxed breezily "Bananas are on me" and then, without so much as a warning, the tip of her tongue was in between her teeth, showing just a tiny bit but it was enough for his breath to hitch in his throat.

He hadn't seen that smile in years and only now did he realize how much he had yearned for it – more than surely could be named reasonable.  
>She had worn it so often when she had first travelled with him but after his regeneration it had become a rare thing to see. He had not thought of it much then, too easily distracted by too many things as he had been - and them still enjoying their time together had certainly been a big number on that long list; and then she'd been gone and he had never really noticed.<p>

Now though he did and it had his one heart swell because it was something that made him feel special as the one he was – battle worn and gruff and with eyes that still were so old. He wondered if she even was aware of that smile and the effect it had on him.

While Rose waited so that he could catch up with her he forced his lungs back into action before at last he set himself into motion. Unfolding his arms he stopped when at her side and waved towards the entrance, insisting in mock gallantry: "After you."  
>Maybe she thought otherwise, but he wasn't fool enough to go in first.<p>

"You're such a baby." The exasperated sigh she produced in return was counterbalanced by her laugh and followed by an offended "Oi!" from the Time Lord, the sudden playfulness between them astonishing him as much as her and rendering them silent.

For an instant they just looked at each other, surprised but content and it was in this moment that both of them understood that maybe they could do this. Become who they once were and emerge from this mess unscathed. It certainly was worth the try.

As Rose studied those grey eyes she had once thought lost the Doctor stepped back a little, breaking the spell and prodding her to go ahead.  
>Some things would obviously never change and maybe that was good. She had no idea at all where they would go from here, what they would do with the words spoken, left behind as they both were but somehow she didn't really mind. She had learned what it meant to lose him, two times; she didn't want to ever experience that again.<p>

For now, the only thing that counted was that they remembered each other and as for the rest - she guessed that for once in her life her mother was right. Everything took its time and as she fell into an easy rhythm walking ahead of him, back towards the dining room, she was determined to give him and herself just that. Time - because, in the end, even they needed it.


	6. A hand to hold

_**A/N: ** So, this chapter turned out to be quite a bit longer than the last two. As a general principle, there's no length I try to reach. Instead I end a chapter when I feel it is right to do so – whether that be after 2000 words or after 4000. I hope you don't mind. Also for now things are still developing slowly. I already try and make some minor jumps in time so as not to drag things out too much but at the same time I don't want to rush the story either._

_As before, thank you so much for the new favs and follows. I appreciate your interest in Journey's Beginning more than I can say!_

_**Purple guest: **__Indeed, this version of the Time Lord is someone new to her. All the same, he's no different to the one she knew, not in personality anyway. And I guess that shows in how he can't resist her smile, and bananas. ;)_

_Hope you all had a brilliant week so far, and that you'll enjoy reading.  
>TK<em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 5: A hand to hold<strong>

The breakfast, much to Rose's relief, went by rather uneventful.

After it had taken the Doctor half an eternity to collect a bowl of cereals and a few bananas - and Rose just knew that hadn't been because he couldn't decide on what to choose but because he'd wanted to stall for time - he finally joined the two women, making for the empty seat next to her while stealing a wary glance at her mother.

Features taut again and shoulders squared as he sat down he gave the perfect impression of facing a potentially deadly alien threat instead of a lone Jackie Tyler and the observation served to amuse her.  
>Daleks and Cybermen, he'd oppose them and not waver in the slightest but put him at a table with this one female human and he'd barely even breathe. Such was the power of a Prentice descendant.<p>

Luckily for him though, said descendant was already chatting away about entirely too many profanities when he arrived, focusing her attention on her daughter and letting the Doctor be. Not acting coldly but not pushing him either Jackie seemed to be very aware of how awkward the situation could easily become did she try and integrate the man opposite to her, and she knew how to avoid that. Speaking mostly about Tony and other things that even the Doctor had to label as harmless, she gave the Time Lord more than enough reason to lose his tension and Rose found she was eternally grateful for that.

Just a few years before she would have never thought that her mum could even be this perceptive, or that she would spare the Time Lord like this but there she was – Jacqueline Tyler, taking pity on the man who had once stolen her child. It seemed that every now and again miracles did in fact happen.

While beside her the Doctor peeled one of the yellow fruits in silence Rose reclined, stirred her tea absent-mindedly and listened to what her mother had to say. Occasionally replying to the other woman's ramblings she let time pass by; noting with not a small amount of wonder how for once she didn't feel the need to run anymore.

Since the battle at Canary Wharf she had been restless - first running from what had happened there and then, when Project Themis had been launched and the dimension cannon built, she had been ever running to something. The day, the very minute when she would be at his side again and now that she was she stood still.  
>It was a strange feeling and Rose didn't yet know whether she thought it to be pleasant or not. She guessed she would find out eventually, get used to the warm emptiness that came with the fading echo of longing and loneliness, and to the temporary void that burgeoned whenever life didn't care about your plans. For now she was content and maybe that was all that truly mattered. After weeks of living for tomorrow just living for the moment was a much welcome change and she decided there and then that she would try and appreciate it for as long as it lasted. Trouble, after all, would surely find her soon enough - and if it was in the shape of creating a life for her and the Doctor.<p>

"So, you plan on drinking that up then? Rose?" her mother's voice suddenly tore her from her musings and let her frown questioningly. She hadn't even noticed she'd stopped paying attention.  
>"Your tea," Jackie clarified with a sigh, seeing the puzzled expression on her daughter's face. "The cab'll come at any minute."<p>

"Is it that late already?" Rose could have sworn that it were nine at most but the quickly cast glance at the Doctor's wristwatch told her that indeed it was close to ten and she was instantly astounded at just how profoundly she had lost track of time. There was only one other occasion that she could remember and where she had been equally distracted in this world, and that was back when she had held her little brother for the very first time.

"Oh, Goodness! Already she starts day-dreaming again." Although she sounded rather exasperated there was just this tiny spark of fondness in Jackie's tone and it was emphasized by the smile that tugged at the older Tyler's lips.

As much as it could be frustrating to have her child zone out, she appreciated how Rose seemed to let go a bit. She'd been so driven, so focused on returning to their home universe that Jackie had often worried she'd demand too much of herself. No one but Tony had been able to make her pause at least every once in a while but even then she would've still wondered about the stars and yearned for what was beyond her reach. Maybe, now that reality was saved and the door closed there was a chance that she would finally slow down.

"You two get finished here, I'll check out in the meantime. If anyone needs to avail themselves to the facilities" she declared, looking at her daughter first, then at the Time Lord who regarded her with his dark eyebrows risen as if startled by her choice of words and offended by what she implied, "now's the time to do so."

Suppressing the urge to roll her eyes at his demeanour she pushed away from the table, collected the key to her room from where she had placed it next to her plate and with a last reminder to return their own ones when they were done Jackie left them to the remnants of their breakfast.

Striding purposefully towards the foyer she soon passed the counter in the middle and the very instant that she was about to enter the hallway that lead from the dining room, the Doctor huffed out an audible breath of air.  
>"Still as bossy as ever, she is" he muttered darkly before he leant back on his chair, obviously glad that at last he'd gotten through spending that part of the morning with the woman.<p>

For a split second Rose was tempted to point it out to him just how nice her mother had really been but then she chose to shrug instead, humouring him. "Wouldn't be mum, if she wasn't."  
>Shoving the cup of now cold tea aside she exhaled, wrinkling her nose slightly as she thought aloud. "It's a three hours ride, think I'd better do as she said." Shrugging non-apologetically at heeding her mother's command, she turned her head to look at him and asked just a bit tentatively: "Meet you at the reception?"<p>

He didn't miss how there was still a deeper level to her question, one that she herself might not even be aware of but that he knew to recognize and briefly he wondered how long it would take until she truly understood that he was not going to dissolve the very moment she turned her back on him.

Probably as long as it would take him to truly understand that he had been given a life with her and she had not yet declined it.

"Ten minutes?" he offered in response to her asking and couldn't help but smile when she nodded approvingly.

"Ten minutes," she agreed and with that got up, fishing for the key in her jacket pocket while casting him a smile of her own before she quickly headed for her room.

.

Two hours later the three of them were settled in the small but comfortable cab and on their way to the airport - with Jackie at the front and the Doctor and Rose sitting in the back seats.

The trip itself had started off a bit awkwardly what with them not having had any kind of luggage, not even the smallest handbag, to store away but their driver had known better than to press the matter so that soon the two Tylers had engaged in easy small talk with him.

The man, Eiolv Lambertsen – an amiable fellow in his mid-forties, with dark blond hair, a good sense of humour and fair eyes that, as Rose had to realize, were almost rivalling the Doctor's – had begun with the standard questions like whether this was their first time in Norway – no – and whether they had enjoyed their stay – yes, because what else was there to say – before he had switched to offering both well and little known facts about his country, entertaining his passengers with information that even the Time Lord had occasionally listened to with interest.

Rose guessed he had really just compared the given data with what he recalled from their own reality and she would have loved to hear about the differences, if there were any. But eventually she had decided it would most likely only serve to irritate the man behind the wheel if they started a conversation like this and had thus remained quiet. She could always ask him later after all, when they were back in London.

When everything had been told and even Eiolv run out of things to share, the radio had been turned on with the consent of all three passengers, though the Doctor had only nodded his head briefly as if aware that he had to react in some way and it was then that quietness had settled between them.

Now, it was still a good ten miles till Bergen Flesland and Rose was letting her mind wander.

Risking a glance at the Time Lord she turned her head in a manner that she hoped was rather unsuspicious. He was looking out of the window, just like her mum did, all the while tapping his right index against his knee absent-mindedly if not a little impatiently. There was a slight frown on his face and for a second she considered asking him what he was mulling over but the question never made it to be voiced.

With the music playing softly in the background and the gentle whir of the engines all around them she found herself just watching him, the calm making this moment seem somewhat unreal.  
>Being with him in this car, on the way back to this universe's version of her hometown, to live a human life – she would have once laughed at the mere idea of it no matter how unashamedly she had alluded to the possibility when they had thought the TARDIS lost on Krop Tor. And even now it seemed hard to believe that this was truly happening, that he was there - willing to do what had always been so painfully impossible in either body. But he was and he must have felt her gaze on him because suddenly he moved and before she could avert her eyes she was met with pale blue that looked at her quizzically and in a way that made her feel like she ought to give an explanation for her staring. It had her mind go absolutely blank.<p>

Her mouth opened automatically if for little reason but before she had any chance of embarrassing herself she got saved by her mother's mobile, the small device buzzing loudly that very instant.

"It's a text from Pete," Jackie commented distractedly, reading the message. Then she turned in her seat and centred her attention on the Doctor, her phone still in her hands.  
>"Says your passport's taken care off" she informed the Time Lord who quite overtly had no idea what she was talking about, cleared her throat a little –aware of how that might have sounded to their driver – and added: "Only a provisional replacement but it's got to do."<p>

"You lost it then?" Eiolv cut in with a mix of sympathy and concern in his voice, casting a glance at the man behind him through the rear view mirror "but it's not stolen, is it?"

It was fairly obvious he was worried that those he considered to be tourists, odd as they were without their suitcases or any bags at all, had made an unfortunate experience while on their holiday and felt bad on their behalf. Whether that was only true to a caring nature or the simple fact that he had to make a living driving people to their destination and content passengers paid better than those who had been subjected to robbery wasn't to tell. Either way his compassion was genuine.

Strangely grateful for the distraction offered, Rose shook her head in reassurance and quickly made to expand on what her mother had begun, sparing the Doctor to come up with a reply himself. As it was he already looked bewildered enough and for all she knew having to worry about things like identity cards was a first to him.

"Lost it on the beach yesterday. Don't know how that happened but there was no one else, not that we noticed 'least. We did inform the police though, just in case someone finds it."

She kept a straight face all throughout this lie and albeit she felt the Doctor's gaze on her, burning and boring into her, she smiled – hiding her own surprise about the issue. She hadn't even thought about arranging a passport for him, not with the psychic paper that was stored securely in her inner jacket pocket. But she assumed an official document was even better than that and felt an immediate wave of affection wash over her when she considered her mother's and Pete's actions.  
>Though she guessed it had taken her step-father but a few phone calls to get this sorted out his support meant a lot to her and probably for the very first time since the TARDIS had left she was glad that the goodbye to her family had not been final.<p>

In front, Eiolv nodded his approval, accepting the story for there was no reason to doubt it anyway. These three, queer as they were, weren't the first ones to have lost things at one of the many beaches and they sure wouldn't be the last ones either.

"Maybe it will turn up again then. Next time just leave your passports at the hotel. Definitely safer that way," he advised good-naturedly while he clicked the indicator and turned right, leaving the main street.

Whereas the two Tylers both acknowledged his well-meant counsel with small smiles the Doctor just regarded Rose with a hint of surprise though he probably thought it wouldn't show. His brows were drawn together in mild irritation but soon they settled and he cast an appreciative look at her before he turned again and resumed watching the world outside.

Indeed he had forgotten about the humans' need to verify each and every existence, to have papers where it stated that a person was truly themselves and told of where they belonged. It was a funny little quirk that only few other species showed as well and the thought seemed odd to him that obviously there had been a document created that confirmed him as a human of all beings, and a citizen of Earth. At the same time he couldn't help but feel at least a little grateful.  
>As much as he was confident that he'd also been able to make his way to England without the card he didn't want to cause Rose any troubles. And in that regard he had to admit Peter Tyler's help was certainly of value. Also because it meant that the other man truly cared - if not for the Time Lord then for the daughter he never had and it was the latter that to the Doctor was of real importance.<p>

While slowly he let his head fall back, ignoring how agonizingly slow the minutes ticked by when living linearly and waiting to reach a destination, next to him Rose observed him for yet another heartbeat before she, too, returned to looking out of the window. Not too far in the distance zeppelins were already to be seen departing or on their way to land, and both of them knew it wouldn't take long now to cover the last few miles.

.

When finally the cab arrived Jackie gave Eiolv what little was left of her cash as a tip. The ride itself had again been settled up by Pete, and after they had said the obligatory thanks to their driver the unlikely trio made their way into the building.

Inside, the main hall already brimmed with people either on their way to the check-in counters or coming from the luggage reclaim – the hustle and bustle nothing compared to that of a central London street but all the same so very different from the seeming emptiness at the coast.  
>While her mum already busied herself checking which counter to use, Rose took the crowdedness in with a certain sense of contentment. Bergen Flesland wasn't exactly a big airport, but it was well-frequented enough and the various languages spoken by the passengers created a background noise that though unintelligible was, in a strange way, comforting.<p>

Ever since her travels with the Doctor she had found herself fond of everything that reminded her of how the world was bigger than what she had known of it during the first nineteen years of her life, that there was more out there than beans and toast and this place here, though on a much smaller scale, fell into that category. Somehow, it set her mind on ease.

When Jackie at last declared that they were headed for the far end of the hall and motioned to get going, Rose released a long breath of air and followed her mother, the Doctor close behind.

He didn't say a single word all throughout the process, just watched how once there the older Tyler handed her and Rose's passports over to the young lady at the desk, then showed her phone where, as had to be suspected, his own document was displayed together with the booking confirmation. The codes of both were scanned and processed though as far as he was concerned it took entirely too long for the simple information to be affirmed. But at long last the grey bar on the lady's screen turned a bright green and the printer came to life with a happy beep.  
>After once again carrying any luggage was denied by Jackie and the slightly irritated smile that they were given in return properly ignored, they received their boarding cards and, albeit that was unasked for, a decidedly friendly instruction of where to cue for the security check.<p>

To the Time Lord's relief it didn't take them long to pass that either, having escaped the main onrush of passengers as they had with being early so that soon they were on their way to the Gate at which their flight was scheduled to take off – the little group of three reaching the waiting hall fairly quickly. That was the one thing airports like Flesland had over the larger ones, distances were never quite as great.

Once inside the small section where others slowly filtered in as well they were met with the standard sitting accommodations and a wide variety of advertisement posters that adorned the otherwise empty walls, each of them glossy and presenting another attraction that Norway had to offer. For lack of any other occupation Jackie considered them all.

"Couldn't have landed there, now could we? Would at least've been a sight," she sighed, halting in front of a picture that showed the Geirangerfjord – a rather spectacular looking place, anyone would have to confess. She half expected either the Doctor to object or Rose to chastise her for complaining but was met with silence instead and when she turned her head, she easily made out the reason why.

Behind her Rose stood with her eyes on the unmoving form of the Doctor, her attention lying solely on the man who looked strangely out of place in such a very mundane environment, watching how others passed him by.  
>For a split second Jackie would have liked to steal a glimpse into her daughter's head, see what she saw looking at the alien but quickly realized it wouldn't do her any good. Some things were better left untouched and for the sake of her sanity she decided to continue with the posters instead, leaving her child to whatever ponderings stirred in that young mind.<p>

The deliberate retreat, as opposed to what Jackie had assumed, didn't go by unnoticed but Rose who had well heard her mother's lament somehow didn't find it in her to react.

From the moment they had left the cab she had noticed the Doctor's expression change. It wasn't much, just this trace of detached reflectiveness that anyone else would have hardly even known to recognize but that she saw quite well in those keen grey eyes.  
>He had acquired an air of uneasiness again that was gone before, still as he stood in midst the crowd that assembled around them. There was quite obviously something troubling him and he held it to himself, never sharing the burden. That was one of the few things that had not changed after his regeneration. For all the words that had tumbled from this brilliant brain that had found a shortcut to his vocal cords as he had become her second Doctor he had always fallen silent when something had reminded him of the pain inside, lessened though it had been. Yet, it was so much more obvious with this him now.<p>

Lingering in the constant stream of people he appeared so isolated, lost even – like a stranger amongst her kind. And maybe that was exactly what weighed on him.  
>He was somewhere he didn't belong, bound to Earth and to a human world, forced to stand still just like she was. His place was up there in the stars, in his TARDIS and with the whole of time and space spread out before him. It tore at her to see him be cut off from that.<p>

Although he stood but a few feet away from her, just like earlier this morning, he didn't seem to notice her approaching as she dared to come near, caught up in his thinking as he was.

To him the murmuring voices about them were like a sizzling sough, mixing with the noise of rotors and machinery alike as they echoed through the airport, and he heard them all. The onslaught of sounds cruelly reminded him of how this planet was teeming with life - all of it so fleeting, some of it bending matter to its will and yet so phenomenally oblivious to time. Men and women and children, they were so small in their existence and still so fascinating in the most peculiar of ways. The one species he had always returned to, the one planet he had protected again and again. He was now tied to it, tied to _them_ in a way he had never thought possible. One of their kind and still so very different.

He could feel the seconds fade away, one by one; his sense of time awakening and growing stronger with each breath that his new body drew. Here, among these humans his own unlasting timeline suddenly was almost tangible to him, so unlike that of a Time Lord it made him feel alone. More than he ever had because he wasn't even that anymore. And he didn't know what to do with it. Didn't know what it meant for him, and for Rose.

This wasn't like when he had been sentenced to stay on Earth, so many centuries ago, wasn't just one part of the journey. Even taking Donna's genius idea into account there was no way of telling how long it would take for the seed in his pocket to grow. It could be years before the TARDIS was ready to connect with the vortex again. Till then this life was the path itself and he felt strangely caged by it.  
>It was a crushing sensation, nothing he had ever experienced before – like a universe that was slowly closing in on him when all he wanted was to return to it together with his precious human; spinning faster and faster, eating the minutes, the years, away. Like a maelstrom that threatened to devour him until – until it all died down and the world fell silent.<p>

Breaking through the veil something steadied the jittering thread of his new existence with nothing but a touch; something that was warmth and light. And beauty.

Without command or consent his fingers curled almost desperately around the small hand that slipped into his own - like holding tight onto an anchor and he felt a tremor run along his skin. When he turned, he automatically stilled.

Looking up at him, Rose stood by his side, the hazel of her eyes inked with sympathy. Her grip on him was firm but gentle, so perfect it was agonizing, and it tightened further when he met her gaze.  
>It was the first time, too, that she had deliberately taken his hand since he had returned to her.<p>

She didn't say a word, just looked at him as if she understood. And he thought for a moment how it was impossible that she should know, that there was no way for her to see but she taught him better. It seemed like a habit of hers.

While around them other people were chatting away, living their linear lives, the only thing the Doctor was truly aware of was the sensation of Rose's palm pressed against his own in silent reminder that he was, in fact, not alone in this. That despite it all there was still her. He felt himself draw hope from that.

This wasn't the kind of adventure he had ever wished or asked for, not the experience he ever wanted to make. He out of all his incarnations was the one dreading it the most, walking the slow path, but maybe there was reason to believe that he could do it, broken though he was; make it all be worthwhile, for them both.

When through the speakers their flight was finally announced he inhaled, steeling himself for what was to come so inevitably. He wouldn't just enter an airship, he was aware, together with those many humans - he would also embark on the journey into his future. A future no Time Lord before him had ever known but maybe that wasn't even quite so bad; it couldn't be if it meant that he had her hand to hold. And wasn't that all he'd ever needed?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Themis <strong>__is an ancient Greek Titaness. According to the legends she could foresee the future, and was one of the Oracles of Delphi._

_The** Geirangerfjord **__is said to be one of Norway's most beautiful fjords, and it is listed as a UNESCO World Heritage Site. _


	7. One Step Back

_**A/N: **__I am incredibly sorry for the too long wait! Work really kept me busy, but finally here I am with the next chapter._

_Again, it makes me ridiculously happy that I still have reason to say thank you for the new follows and even a few new favs. You guys really have no idea how much your support means to me and I just hope you'll like this new installment as well._

_**Purple Guest: **__Thanks, again, for your lovely review - both on the last chapter and on Bad Wolf Howling! I always enjoy hearing from you and I agree – the Doctor is most definitely not human in any way only because his biology has changed.  
>I imagine it will take him a good while till he can really come to terms with the fact that now he only has a few decades left even though there had always been the possibility of dying while trying to help, and not managing to regenerate. But it's a completely different story when suddenly there is an expiry date, so to say.<br>_

_Enjoy reading, everyone. I hope you'll have a lovely day.  
>TK<em>

_Additional note: If my calculations are right there will be one or two more chapters that are quite as heavy on introspection as the first six have been. After that, I will slowly reduce that element (though it won't be gone, because getting inside the characters' heads is just part of how I am writing), begin to establish the plot and get things going._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 6: One step back<strong>

The zeppelin's rotors hummed lazily, pushing the grey giant ever forward on its way to London. Beneath it the sea had finally been replaced by patches of green and the distinct blotches of villages and towns, the pale black of roof shingles and red of bricks alternating with all the different shades that fields and woods provided.

The airship the trio had boarded was of the newest generation - with great cabins integrated into the design rather than added as a nacelle and with more speed, too. Still it had taken them well over four hours already to reach the island and it wasn't for the first time that the Doctor wondered why apparently no one in this world had ever bothered to invent faster means of aviation.

Suppressing a groan he shifted in his seat, silencing the dull ache that had begun to spread in the lower regions of his spine a good sixteen minutes ago and that he wasn't at all familiar with. While he could feel his bones protest he didn't know what exactly caused the irritation, wriggled aimlessly until at last he sensed a wave of relief start in his back. So immersed in the action and the odd sensation he very nearly flinched when suddenly Jackie interrupted his efforts, the sound of her voice causing him to stiffen.

"You sat for too long", she explained, unasked, while watching him with a look in her eyes that was unusually gentle and normally reserved for only her children. "Try standing up and walk around a bit; that should help."

The distinctly calm tone with which the older Tyler spoke was surprising and tilting his head he noticed that she seemed to be perfectly comfortable and in no need of movement at all. Unlike him, apparently.

Jackie's posture was nothing if not relaxed and for a split second he wondered how, if she was right – and the emphasis lay with _if_ because he almost couldn't believe a human body was really that deficient -, she did it considering she'd sat just as much as he had that day.  
>But instead of showing any signs of discomfort she leant back in her seat, her expressive gaze set on him as she angled her legs so that there was more room for the Time Lord to go past. The gesture though fairly ordinary was curious because it seemed so unlikely that she would really be this attentive towards him of all people.<p>

There was not a single occasion he could remember when Rose's mother had ever been overly kind in his presence - not as long as he had worn dark leather and close cropped hair and not that he had ever given her much reason to be. And while remarkably enough so far she had been rather restrained in her interaction with him somehow he had still assumed that they'd just return to that previous status quo, continuing where they had once left off. At least, he certainly wouldn't have blamed her if she had come up to that expectation, only that it seemed she already had other plans.

Her attention still on him Jackie studied the Doctor, patiently waiting for a reply when he was certain that in times long gone she would have already snapped at him for one reason or the other. Now though, now she just bore with him.

It was all it took for him to decide that he had definitely never seen her be like this, maybe not even with her own kin and the observation puzzled him greatly. What in this parallel world could have possibly affected her so much that all of a sudden he found it difficult to imagine she was the same irritating ape who had in a not so distant past slapped him right across the face only because he had miscalculated a little bit? But when he glanced at the young blonde between them he thought he might just have an idea what had brought the change about.

Allowing himself to consider the sleeping form to his right for a moment he drew a shallow breath, then nodded curtly.

"Wouldn't want to wake her but," he started, hesitating slightly. Almost he couldn't believe that the next word truly formed in his mind and that of all creatures in the whole of time and space it would be directed at Jacqueline Tyler but he still released it in the end "Thanks."

He could tell she knew he was being honest with her by how her eyes widened in obvious astonishment the very instant this had reached her ears. Obviously, he wasn't the only one given a surprise.

When she straightened her legs again a smile ghosted over her lips and it was in this fraction of a second that he felt the inkling of something that had always divided him and the woman in the aisle seat but which now might just prove to help them find common ground. Because different as they were, they had learned many things the hard way and were united in how they both cared – about that precious girl each of them was so afraid to lose. It might not be enough to turn them into friends, but it could just be a start.

Thus, for once the Doctor let his features soften for the mother he had once bereft of her child, and it appeared that she as well understood.

"Anytime," Jackie said, holding his gaze and meaning it, too. She would have to be blind if she hadn't noticed him look at Rose and to be deaf if she hadn't heard the sudden warmth in his voice that had even carried on as he had thanked her – and that in itself was an occurrence she had always believed to be impossible to happen-, but it was what was written in that pale blue of his eyes which truly decided her.

He was, indeed, a far cry from that handsome man who had embraced the world with his smiles and open mind and who had allowed her to be part of his and Rose's life, as much as she could anyway without travelling in that mad ship of theirs, but in those many nights she had lain awake hearing her daughter cry and call out _his _name in her sleep she had promised herself that she would try her best to make a fresh start with him if ever he returned. And looking at the alien now that task seemed not even quite as hard to fulfil as she had initially thought, given the new premise.  
>He was still the same inside; when it came to Rose he hadn't changed and it was that which mattered to her more than anything else.<p>

For the first time since she had set foot into this world and witnessed her daughter break as the wall had closed before them she was confident that her family could finally and truly be whole again and if that meant extending it to include one decidedly Northern Time Lord, well, then she was up for the challenge. It was a small price to pay anyway, and one she had however grudgingly accepted a long time ago already.

While she nodded her head in acceptance of his choice and reclined back in her seat to resume watching the latest romantic comedy that played on the small monitor in front, unseen by her the Doctor's shoulders sagged.

His eyes stayed on Jackie for just a bit longer, much like he was processing what had just taken place, but finally he let them shift, ever so slightly – just enough to brush past Rose again.

Having dozed off shortly after they had crossed the Norwegian shoreline his former companion lay with her face turned towards him, a few stubborn strands of hair tickling too pale cheeks but she didn't seem to mind, exhausted as she still was.

He guessed she thought he wouldn't notice but he well saw the dark circles under her eyes and was actually grateful that her body demanded its rest. She had always been good at putting that off anyway: had often ended up falling asleep right where she'd been – huddled up on his jump seat or sprawled out on the floor when she had kept him company the many hours he had worked away doing repairs on the console or jabbering about everything and nothing at once (the latter was particularly true for his suited incarnation), and obviously things hadn't changed much in that regard. Which was amusing, and worrying at the same time.

Working a muscle in his back eventually he tore his gaze away from her, attempting to discern where exactly they were, feeling like he ought not to pick up on hold habits and watch her like that.  
>When last the screen above had shown their position they had approached their destination from the South East, it was well possible they were now crossing Maidstone and would soon arrive in London. The thought, he had to realize, while it was welcome considering his thighs had just started prickling as a bonus was also strangely unsettling because it reminded him of how he just didn't know what to expect.<p>

There was near to nothing that he knew about the life Rose had built for herself in this world, and even less about how he could possibly fit in with it.

With all of reality at stake and the universe just saved from falling apart he had barely even spoken to her until his ship had left Bad Wolf Bay without him; had given his other self the opportunity to make up for lost time even when he had been hurting just as much inside.  
>In fact, when it came down to it all he could tell about her daily routine was based on what she had mentioned earlier and that spanned jumping dimensions on a regular basis under the command of Torchwood, and having a brother and a father now. It was ridiculously little information to go by and yet there he was, chancing what should have never been within his reach. The fact alone, he found, sounded like good enough a reason to be nervous.<p>

Swallowing the unwanted wave of anxiety down though, he forced a mute sigh through his throat and turned to observe the world outside drift past instead. It did no good to dwell on this one of the many reasons that made their current situation be the most awkward in the whole history of new beginnings, and there were still his legs that presented formidable diversion.

He had not lied to Jackie when he had said he didn't want to rouse her daughter and so he set his mind on working to ignore the rather unpleasant sensation that ran happily though his lower body rather than mulling over what he couldn't change. After all, it was always best to take things as they came anyway.

.o.

"You could've just woken me, you know," Rose chastised gently as she watched the Doctor shake his legs in what he obviously hoped was an inconspicuous manner.

Fifteen minutes earlier the captain's announcement that they were now nearing Heathrow had pulled her from her slumber, what she had awoken to the still peculiar sight of the Time Lord's battered leather jacket – and his twitching.

"Done it before, never a good idea that," he retorted moodily but there was something genuinely good-natured in his voice that had Rose smile despite herself.

"Just not a morning person." Shrugging nonchalantly she was clearly not apologizing for what he had once loved to tease her about, "'S afternoon now though. You could have walked around a bit."

"That's what your mother said."

This time he sounded almost accusing and she couldn't help but shake her head at him, biting back a laugh and trying not to scoff at him. Sometimes it was hard to believe that this was the same man who had fought for entire civilizations and saved planets more often than she could probably count.  
>"So? It would've helped."<p>

"A lot of things do, doesn't mean they're sensible." For a second his dark eyebrows arched in tune with his response, completing the incredulous look that formed on his face.  
>Choosing to deliberately pass over her challenge he straightened his left knee a little ungainly, and muttered under his breath, "How d'you even get around in these bodies, that's something I'd like to know. No wonder you were the first to export the idea of health insurances. Thought other species were just as fragile, your lot did."<p>

Not quite sure of it himself just why he was so intent on diverting her attention from his stubborn gallantry he grumbled quietly, only glancing at her out of the corner of his eyes while he ranted. But despite his open display of surliness Rose's lips curled softly upon what seemed all too familiar to her.

He had always been like this when she had first travelled in his TARDIS, had resorted to pointing out how inferior other species were whenever something had bothered him and somehow she liked the fond exasperation that once more stirred within her at his antics.

For her it wasn't hard to tell that he simply didn't want to share just why he had not stretched his legs when they had first begun troubling him, and she would have wondered about the reason for his reticence if his efforts weren't that much of an answer already. Watching the Time Lord knit his brows she had a good enough idea about his motifs and she felt her smile change to something warm and grateful as she was reminded of that his gruff exterior was but a mere distraction from how vulnerable and considerate he could be beneath the surface.

More considerate than maybe he had been when looking at the world through eyes of brown.

Unexpected and unbidden that notion came out of nowhere, echoing in her head like someone had shouted it at her. While on her face any glow in her expression faded at the speed of sound, she instantly sobered.  
>Remembering the man she had lost the day before a wave of guilt rolled through her system, caused by the involuntary comparison she had just made. He had still been her Doctor then and she had never grudged him his excitement, not even when she had thought him gone whilst he'd carried the Olympic Torch without her knowing. She couldn't, at all costs, start minding it now. Not when he was still with her, in a way.<p>

Tensing ever so slightly, Rose stepped back a little – out of his personal space that seconds ago she hadn't even noticed she had occupied.

"We just do," she replied more dismissively than she had intended to, meanwhile burying her hands deep into the pockets of her dark blue jacket, withdrawing just a little further. It was convenient that around them people already started making their way towards the exits and she hoped dearly that it would help masking her flight.

Angling her head Rose pretended to be startled by how behind her an elderly man fumbled for his suitcase while really she tried to chase the image of gravity defying hair away, pay no mind to what was gone and what she had never thought she'd ever question. But it was one thing to understand what had been done and why, and another to be reminded of all that had never been said. And although of course she should have known him better than this she gave in to her need to escape the moment and the memory, the very feelings that came with it, urging quietly "Come on, we should go" before she moved to line up for exiting the aircraft just like all the other passengers did.

Barely even waiting for him to follow, she didn't leave the Time Lord much chance to react in any way and while part of her was aware what this could look like from his perspective Rose was unable to fight it. More than anything she didn't want the Doctor to know what territory her mind had just wandered into, and it made her be blind to how the grey of his irises changed to a colourless hue the very instant she drew back.

Unable to decipher what exactly had just happened between them all he could do was look after her, see the shadow in her eyes and make his conclusions; whether those be right or wrong.

If he had been his pretty self right now he would have probably joked with her, told her stories of that one planet at the edge of Leo A where shaking your feet was a greeting gesture and considered a necessity when entering a house or town; but it was just like him that he couldn't, only this once, have been as amiable as the man he had once regenerated into.  
>He could at least have simply disclosed why he hadn't heeded her mother's advice but he'd had to grouse and insult instead - prove to Rose that there was nothing of her pinstriped Doctor left. He was apparently doing a very fine job of making that clear every single opportunity he got and inwardly he cursed himself for such demeanour.<p>

His tingling legs instantly forgotten he straightened up, glancing past Jackie who had lingered close to her seat and whose features now displayed a mixture of sympathy and genuine concern that he wasn't inclined to find out who it was directed at.  
>For but a heartbeat he met her gaze as he set himself into motion but avoided her eyes when he stopped at her side, wordlessly prodding the blonde to go ahead. Knowing she had been within earshot he stood there next to her: tall, dark, angry with himself and reluctant to trail her daughter lest he made things worse.<p>

For her part, faced with how the atmosphere between her child and the Doctor had suddenly shifted so profoundly again Jackie was immediately reminded of the many moments when she and Pete had gone through this rollercoaster ride that was having someone returned to you that you had been longing for but who at the same time was a different person. And it made her feel sorry for the two.

Although their story was not exactly like her own the older Tyler knew better than she preferred what it was like to undergo this process, to have moments when things could be brilliant and almost like you remembered them only to be charged a second later – old feelings and grief bubbling to the surface and casting a shadow on that which was. The trigger could be as insignificant as a word spoken or a move made; you could never know what it would be and you could never avoid it.

Two steps forward, one step back. That was the rhythm, the road that lay in front of them. It was no doubt a long one and sometimes painful to walk but still, as far as she was concerned, worth any effort.

Almost she would have also liked to tell the Time Lord that, console him in what manner she could but as she saw him set his jaw as if in battle with himself she just exhaled, the only word making it past her throat amidst a stifled sigh a sympathetic "Come" as she decided he would probably not listen to her.

Manoeuvring to go ahead Jackie queued to disembark, melting into the stream of passengers that shuffled towards the boarding bridge at which's entry Rose, despite everything, waited for them. Looking back but averting her eyes just shy of the Doctor's her daughter paused until the Time Lord and her mother had almost closed up, positioning herself on their left when eventually they did.

There was still the trace of bewilderment in her features, her forehead wrinkled in a frown as she joined them, and Jackie couldn't help but notice how quickly there had been a distance established between Rose and the man to her right again that was almost tangible and so incredibly impossible even in her experience. But it seemed that in the last hours it had always been her child who had reached out to him and now that she didn't he was withdrawing into himself again. The observation if not so sad would have been genuinely interesting and for once Jackie wondered why she had always thought the alien so brave and tough.

While they passed the bridge, aiming for the passport control, there was a new silence between the three travellers which felt so unusually heavy that it made Jackie wish for the easy calm that had settled back when they'd still been in that cab to Bergen. The busy chatter around was only of little comfort to a born Prentice and so she was poised to break the quiet, offer distraction and lighten the mood, but passing the long corridors without a syllable spoken at last she reasoned that maybe it were of little use.

She would be there for them when indeed they needed her; right now the best she could do was give them space because ultimately they would have to find their own way – learn to share the burden when there was no one who could carry it for them. And so, she just moved along, knowing that this was but the first of many lessons.


	8. UnFamiliar Faces

_**A/N:**__ I think it is about time I voice a special thanks to __**Purple Guest **__and __**Blue Stone Shining Wolf**__ for being such wonderful readers.  
>The reviews you two write never fail to make me happy. You have given me feedback on every single chapter so far and I value that more than I can say! My only hope is that 'UnFamiliar Faces' and any future instalments will be worth your continued support, and that you'll enjoy reading them, too.<em>

_Of course, each and every review I receive is meaningful to me and I thank_ everyone_ who has given me feedback, followed and/or faved this story up to this point, but I wanted to name those two in particular. Because in the end it is knowing that others enjoy what you do that makes spending so much time editing the chapters so that they are presentable to a larger crowd be a worthwhile activity. :)_

_**Purple Guest: **__I'm glad you liked that scene. :) Indeed Jackie only wanted her child to be happy, but she had a hard time accepting that Rose's understanding of a bright future wasn't really the same as her own. With all what they have been through though I think Jackie has a fair enough idea of that now, and she is willing to support Rose any way she can.  
>I agree, Rose shouldn't feel guilty about comparing her Doctors but the way I see it, considering it's only the next day after Nine returned to her and she lost Ten, this is a natural reaction to thoughts of that kind. After all it's not only the Time Lord who has to get to terms with being thrown back a regeneration, but Rose, too.<br>Like I said above, thank you a lot for your continued to support. You have no idea what that means to me!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 7: UnFamiliar faces<strong>

Peter Alan Tyler entered the arrivals hall at exactly a quarter past six, his pace slow and matching that of the excited little boy who held on to his right hand and stared wide-eyed at the busy activity around.  
>Almost exactly twenty four hours prior father and son had received a phone call from no other than the woman who had followed her daughter into a war against the darkness itself; and now they had come to welcome her back.<p>

Of all possible places it had been from Dårlig Ulv-Stranden that Jackie had contacted Pete the evening before, the sound of her voice tired and distinctly conflicted.  
>Having just returned to this universe the normally very talkative blonde had been uncharacteristically reluctant to share any details on what had happened other than that the world was safe and that Rose and the Doctor were with her. What was more, after a brief moment of hesitance she had revealed that her child would stay in this reality. For good.<br>Just like the Time Lord.

At first glance that news though so completely unexpected and almost unbelievable in its content had seemed like a good turn of events and it had added to the immense relief that had washed over him the very second he had heard his wife's voice on the line. Yet, when she had told that this young woman who he had long since come to love as if she were his own child was not alone this time, for a while he had not known what to respond.

Whereas the thought that Rose had finally found what she had been looking for was undoubtedly an elating one, there had just been something in Jackie's voice that had kept him from actually giving in to any happiness: An all too obvious trace of worry which had laced a tone that would have been cheerful if things had simply been as easy. As it seemed, they were everything but that.

"_They'll need our help, Pete."_ Her résumé had come when he had been quiet for too long, her deep sigh battling the rustle of wind and water, _"He's - he isn't exactly the one she searched for."_

The statement itself had been cryptic enough but when he had asked her what this meant she had merely answered that he'd understand once he saw the man and that it would take too long to explain it now.  
>All she had then done was bid him to arrange the journey back to England, because apparently they also didn't have access to the alien ship any longer.<p>

As a whole, the entire affair had seemed just a bit unsettling but obviously aware of his rapidly growing concern Jackie had been quick to assure that there was no need to fear for the family and that the Doctor while different from before could still be trusted.  
>She had been convincing enough telling him that, so much so even that he now positioned himself next to the Tourist Services together with Tony, awaiting the arrival of the small travel party.<p>

If Jackie thought they were safe and the Time Lord still their ally then, despite the warning, he could as well look forward to seeing the trio again.

"Mummy come with zepp'lin" a young voice broke through the buzz of the airport just as that thought entered his head and looking down at the owner he instantly discarded his rumination.

"Yes, she does," he replied, giving the hand in his own a gentle squeeze, "and Rose as well."

As soon as that was said, the child's eyes began to sparkle with excitement – the sight enough to place a smile on Peter's face.

"Wanna fly, too," Tony exclaimed happily, doing a little jump as if for emphasis. Releasing a squeal he tugged at the fingers that held him back, legs bending and neck craning so that he could look at his father's amused expression.

"Maybe next time, alright? Now we want to meet your mother and sister."  
>The appeasement, though spoken as encouragingly as possible, elicited a disappointed pout on the young face but Pete Tyler knew well how to reason with his son.<br>"I'm sure they'll arrive any minute and they'd be really sad if you weren't here then. You missed them, too, didn't you?"

As expected, the boy nodded vigorously at that, a kind of seriousness appearing in his almost green eyes that he had definitely inherited from Jackie.

"Well, then let's wait for them shall we?"  
>The head of Torchwood kept his tone deliberately cheerful; already seeing the signs that his plan did work out. While his son's lips curled again he bent down a little, pointed at the incoming crowd and whispered, "You know, I wonder if you can spot them before I do."<p>

It was a clever move, and one that had often before proved to be successful. Turning this into a game, Tony's attention was quickly drawn towards the masses - bright gaze scanning the arrivals area as best as a boy of a little over two years could, the zeppelins and flying instantly forgotten. And just as if to reward him for his efforts, shortly after, the pale blue attire of Jacqueline Tyler appeared in between the colourful mix that was the onrush of passengers.  
>Somehow, Pete mused, no matter where she was that woman had a talent for sticking out even if she didn't try - and she had the most fascinating sense of timing.<p>

"Mummy!" Having seen her, too, Tony cried urgently and with sudden glee while his father instinctively tightened the grip he had on the little hand. Small left index pointing to where his mother entered flanked by Rose, the boy wanted to run but was not yet allowed to do so.

Futilely aiming to calm his child down, Pete nodded in appreciation of the executed task and commended, "Well done. But we'll let them come over, okay?" before he crouched down and slung his free arm about his son's waist lest the kid managed to slip away and disappear in the throng.

Seeing no need to worry about how in this position the two of them might be easily overlooked, he opted to wait for his wife to spot them whilst holding on to Tony.  
>Prentice women, he had quickly learned, were ridiculously eagle-eyed when it came to finding their offspring even in the biggest crowd and coming from a parallel reality or not, Jackie was the paramount example to that rule.<p>

Indeed, it took a total of half a minute till her searching gaze landed on him and their son, her stride changing its pace once she noticed them.  
>Making a beeline for the Tourist Services her entire face lit up as she turned her head briefly, obviously saying something to Rose whilst she walked on; and when finally she was close enough for Tony to reach her safely Pete gave in to the young one's tugging.<p>

"Be careful," was all he could say when, at last released, the small blond darted off in the slightly clumsy manner that all children run in, sporting a toothy smile that somehow was the mirror image of his sister's only that it lacked the tongue peeking through the white.

Squeaking with pleasure, the youngest Tyler hurtled towards the little group and practically threw himself in the arms of his mother who barely managed to get down on her knees in time to catch him.

The sort of greeting he was given was a match for his own enthusiasm, Jackie's energetic scooping him up accompanied by a happy "Oh, there's my big boy" that instantly caused him to giggle while she nuzzled his right cheek with her nose.

Maybe she had been gone for but a day but already it felt like weeks to her and the unburdened laughter that bubbled from Tony's chest like liberation that just for one precious moment made the world around seem almost non-existent.  
>If she could have, she would have remained like this for far longer only that right then her son appeared to remember that she wasn't the only one who had just returned.<p>

Brilliant eyes shifting to a figure close behind, his small hands detached from a blonde ponytail and reached desperately for the young woman who frowned in surprise at his shift of attention.

Still affected by what had caught her so unprepared in the airship Rose was forced to abandon any of her thoughts when Tony cried his rendition of her name with as much longing and determination as he could muster.  
>His demanding "Wose" travelled the little distance effortlessly and blissfully unaware of the bemused expression on his sister's face he cheered when this also sufficed to spur her into action.<p>

Reflexively meeting the unspoken request she turned towards his already wriggling form, ready to take him off their mother's hands and missing how Jackie heaved a groan that was just quiet enough as to not be heard.  
>While Rose anchored her own hands underneath her brother's shoulders -her features softening as she did this - and lifted him, Tony wrapped his arms tightly around her neck before rocking back to give her a smacking kiss that was just as wet as it was heartfelt.<p>

The gesture alone could easily melt any sorrow in his sibling's heart; his broad grin took care of the rest.

Chuckling warmly Rose shifted her weight so that she could support him with her hip as she cooed, "Hello, little midget. Did you miss me?"

She made sure her voice appeared light and even for him, without that tinge of a shadow that had stayed with her all the way through the airport no matter how much she had wanted to dispel the memories from her mind. At one point, she had even been tempted to stir up a conversation with the Doctor, return to the easiness again that earlier she had been able to establish with him. But then she had seen him stare at his boots gloomily and she had faltered.  
>Indeed, for once she had failed miserably, had fallen victim to the heavy silence she herself had evoked and now she grasped greedily at the distraction that Tony offered to be. Even, she already felt herself lose some of the tension as he snuggled up against her in simple reply to her query – reminding her of what else she had always been fighting for in the past months.<p>

"Yeah", she whispered against his hair, understanding what he meant to say and planting a gentle peck on side of his head, just behind his left ear, "I missed you, too."

With her brother's small body pressed against her own she was beginning to relax, and it was true: she had missed him. Dearly. Each time she had gone on a mission not knowing whether she'd come back in one piece at all; during that last jump when she had been determined to stay in a universe that despite everything had still been her home. Always, and even though she had also done it to protect him and his world.

She breathed in his scent and it reminded her of that she had deceived him - saying she were but going on a long journey, and how it had weighed on her when he had looked at her with those hazel eyes, insisting in his very own way that he wanted to come along. Tony adored her, that much was plain to see but the problem was she loved him as well. And as his hands curled, fisting her jacket, she couldn't fight the need to hug him just a little tighter, grateful that her story had not been a lie after all.

While her face was all but buried in short ash blond hair she didn't realize how, behind, the Doctor had long fallen back to linger a good few feet away - watching her with a mix of silent curiosity and sadness in his eyes; only looked up again when her mother sighed dramatically.

"Fourteen hours of labour but as soon as he sees Rose I'm already yesterday's news."

Jackie's lament was clearly directed at her husband who just now gathered the older Tyler in an embrace and shook his head at her misery, not even bothering to conceal his amusement.

"And you're usually rather happy about that when he's all good staying with her while you can go to the hairdresser and meet your friends", he chaffed airily while trying not to laugh.

"Oh shut up, you. You make it sound like that's all I do."

Her reprimand came with a not too gentle nudge as well as a stern glance that was just too mellow to be honest, and finally Jackie reclined enough to look at the man who had the ability to be more irritating than she liked but who still she couldn't imagine living without anymore. The past forty hours had been all but a walk in the park and they made her cherish his presence all the more – and that was although he went one better.

"No, indeed you also go shopping occasionally."  
>Pete was well aware that his wife did a lot more than that, that she helped wherever possible and hardly ever spent any money on things that weren't important or useful, but still he had his fun teasing her and she always made it be worthwhile, too.<p>

Stifling a huff, Jackie grimaced but nevertheless angled her head as their gazes met, brushing her lips against his and smiling against them when he murmured contentedly, "Welcome back, darling."

Behind them Rose observed the couple with a faint smirk ghosting over her face, granting them their moment of reunion before she cleared her throat. While it still was like witnessing a miracle every time she saw her mother and this man who looked so much like her dad be so happy together, she also delighted in reminding them whenever they were showing their affection in public that they'd probably want to save any cuddling for later.

"Children", Jackie complained quite audibly at the interruption, grumbling in mock annoyance but she drew away from Pete nonetheless, secretly pleased about how the atmosphere seemed to improve. While her husband gave her arms a gentle squeeze she let go - allowing for him to walk over to his adopted daughter.

"It's good to see you again, love", he said earnestly when reaching the young blonde, hiding the real weight of his words behind his smile as he gently hugged Rose and together with her also his son.

"Likewise."  
>Rose sounded just as sincere, her voice small but steady as Pete brushed a hand over her hair and considered her nearly the same way her father had once done – with so much pride in his eyes that she doubted she ever did anything to deserve it. It was enough to make her lean into his touch, savouring the brief contact when she felt a bit of that man in him who she had seen die so many years ago.<p>

"I didn't think I'd get to say that but –I'm glad you're back." He made it be but a hushed whisper filling the space between them, so quietly spoken as if it was a secret. And perhaps it was, because how much pain had it once caused either of them to see each other's face and know they were not of the same world?  
>And how much had it hurt him to watch her go?<p>

Not able to fight the sheer wave of emotion that conquered her at the notion of how much he cared, Rose replied softly, "Yeah me, too."  
>Then she straightened up, readjusting the still huddled up form of her brother while Pete stepped back. Letting the moment pass to be treasured by only the two of them, he exhaled audibly and advanced another topic.<p>

Glancing past Rose it appeared he was intent on finding one more familiar face but quickly came to look at her again, "So, where's the Doctor then? I thought he'd be with you?"

His wife's call and her hints concerning change were still fresh in his mind and he strived to be rather impartial about the matter, but when suddenly a man dressed in a leather coat lifted his right hand, waved with false cheer and sported a goofy grin that seemed just a little too forced all he could do was stare at the tall figure.

"Hello", the stranger greeted with a hint of a Northern accent that he obviously tried to tone down, his pale grey eyes like a wall that Pete could not steal a glimpse behind.

Perplexed, her step father immediately frowned at Rose, mutely questioning whether this was supposed to be a joke.  
>Of course he had taken notice of that other passenger who had walked probably a bit too close to the Tyler women, but since the man had eventually ceased following and even now stood at a respectable distance from the family, considering them unobtrusively and with an air of solitude about him, Pete had more or less dismissed the circumstance as meaningless. Only, that obviously it wasn't.<p>

While in front Rose nodded somewhat sheepishly, relocating the arm that was slung around Tony's back because startled by the new voice the child tried to peek over her shoulder, the smirk on the stranger's face faded.

"Blimey, you said he was different but-", casting a glance at Jackie Pete really wished he knew how to finish that sentence but for once in his life any words deserted him.  
>"Did he – is that what you meant –", he broke off again, quickly deciding that an airport likely wasn't where he should ask about things like regeneration.<br>Instead, he drew a hand through his short hair, releasing a flustered laugh, "Good thing you told me to give him special clearance. Any passport with a photo on would have definitely caused you trouble."

Puffing out a breath of air, Peter still gave the impression of being genuinely taken aback. For all that Rose had become his daughter in everything but shared past, there were certain things that had been kept solely between her and her mother – memories that were either too precious or painful to be shared, and the specifics of a Time Lord's ability to defy death had been amongst them. He had always accepted that, left them this part of their lives to talk about when evenings were long and the night sky bright with the glow of uncounted stars. But now he actually wished he had been a bit more enquiring about that particular issue.

"Yeah, about that", breaking him from his reverie, it was Rose herself who stepped in, looking up and curling her lips tentatively, "Thanks. For the flight, too."

"And the cab", the addition came in a decidedly polite manner and albeit he had a feeling that this was unasked-for it drew the general attention back towards the alien.

"Anytime", Pete replied rather automatically, then furrowed his brows - still not quite able to reconcile the image he had of the Time Lord and what he saw, now. "You're really the Doctor?"

"'Fraid so."

"Well", in that moment he decided that stranger things had happened, forced air into his lungs and stepped up to the man who had just shrugged a shoulder awkwardly, "in that case, welcome back. I reckon – we do know each other, right? You're not –", Peter Tyler paused shortly, lowering his voice since another thought crossed his mind "you're not from another parallel universe?"

To any ordinary mind that would have sounded like a fairly sensible possibility indeed, given Rose's travels to so many of these alternate worlds, but the Doctor had to suppress the urge to scoff at the mere idea of it. Carefully schooling his features he dipped his chin in what he hoped was no offensive manner. "We _have_ met. Sort of."

The comment was apparently written off as referring to the changed looks and as the man opposite to him nodded, accepting the assertion for now, neither of them noticed how Rose held on to Tony just a little tighter.

The truth behind those words included far more than just what Pete assumed it did and she was painfully aware of that. But not willing to deal with the aftermath just now she turned away to focus on her brother instead who finally grew impatient in her grasp, bored as he was by the adult chatter.

"You wanna go, Tony", she asked good-naturedly and received a distracted "Yes" as an answer –his hands just moving up towards her blonde strands at the same time. The telltale motion was thankfully stopped by long fingers that quickly wrapped themselves about the two small fists and guiding them away Jackie admonished, "Now, don't pull your sister's hair."

Mother and daughter knew he did not mean to cause any harm; still experience told them that he often got a little wild when searching for occupation and they deemed it better to nip things in the bud.

"Come here", Jackie sighed; reaching for the boy so she could set him on his feet.

She had watched Rose throughout the men's exchange, wary of anything that might betray her older child's troubled mind and she had not missed her clutching Tony as if he were a safety line. But with him feeling bored there was no point in leaving the kid settled on Rose's hip, and in staying at the airport for that matter.

Casting a small smile at her daughter, gauging her reaction and finding that she simply arched her back in relief, the older Tyler took her son's hand before walking over to Pete who had not been oblivious of the brief conversation.

"Alright," he declared - reaching for Tony as well, conscious of how much the boy loved walking with his parents at either side, "since this is sorted out then: What about getting you all back home?"


	9. Coming Home - part I

_**A/N: **__I do feel like repeating myself over and over again writing that, but at the same time it makes me happy that still I have reason to add this line:  
>Thanks, once again, for the new follows! It means a lot to me that people out there are interested in this story even when at the moment things are developing really rather slowly.<em>

_**Purple Guest: **__Thank you for these lovely words! You have no idea just how important it is to me that you think I am writing Nine well. Of course, I try my best to stay in-character with everyone but since he is a particular favourite of mine as well you saying that is extra meaningful.  
>Indeed, the Time Lord could hardly have felt any more awkward during this reunion but that was bound to happen, given the circumstances. Eventually though things will get better, I'm sure.<br>As always, thanks a bunch for reading and reviewing. I hope you will enjoy this new chapter, too!_

_additional 16th July: __I made some minor adjustments to the dialogue at the end - nothing important, just a few changes in word choice so that hopefully what is spoken sounds more in-character. No content was altered but I thought I'd let you know. I apologize for any inconvenience caused, and hope you still had / will have fun reading.  
><em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 8: Coming Home - part I<strong>

It was already dark outside when Pete finally pulled into the driveway of the Tyler mansion.

The grand house with its sparse lighting seemed to lie idle amongst the green that was the garden and the park around but still there was a certain kind of warmth to the scenery, something that spoke of hope and loss, and of life itself.

The white walls had obviously been freshly painted just a couple of months ago, the planting around re-arranged. Nothing about the place reminded of the tragedy that had once happened here, of the souls that had perished and been taken away to fade in the cold hands of metal and steel.  
>This was a home again, and it had been for the last two years.<p>

The Doctor watched in silence how the building he had only ever seen through eyes of brown appeared in front. To him it felt like a whole lifetime had passed since the TARDIS had brought them here – his suited self, Mickey and Rose – to save a man who'd had a future but no family any longer.

He frowned.

Remembering events from one of his past incarnations was always peculiar, always a bit like recalling stories you have been told and that you know you lived through yet you cannot quite connect to them because it was another face, another mind that experienced it all. Impressions, feelings, they all could appear so alien when a new body reacted differently and held other emotions than before.  
>This time though, this time the memories were remarkably real, the echo of that past so strong because the one he created it with was right next to him – her presence like an anchor that tied him to those days that were so long gone.<p>

Separated only by the booster seat Rose and he sat at the back again, the young blonde observing the world outside with an expression so very similar to his own: pensive and unreadable, a veil that shielded and betrayed her all at once.  
>Briefly he wished that he could look behind that mask; learn what was going on inside but before he even had the chance to dwell on what he didn't know Jackie's voice tore through the quiet and his musings.<p>

"Thank God we're back." Breathing a mighty sigh of relief she reclined, pulling the Doctor's attention back to the present and the people at front. "Feels like I haven't seen this house in ages."

Then she turned to cast a glance at Tony who had fallen suspiciously silent after they had left the bigger streets behind. Holding on to his sister's left hand, the youngest family member had fallen asleep sometime during the past minutes, and Jackie was content to see that he had done so with a small smile on his face.  
>While Pete turned off the engine of the well-kept black car she unbuckled her seatbelt, glad that at last they had arrived but paused in her movement when her husband cleared his throat.<p>

"I had one of the guest rooms prepared for you," Pete explained, looking through the rearview mirror at the man behind, "it's nothing special I'm afraid but you can stay for as long as you like."

The head of this universe's Torchwood institute sounded somewhat apologetic, almost as if he was aware that a twenty-first century residence could hardly compare to a time-travelling space ship but if the Doctor disliked the idea of taking up quarters here he didn't let it show. Not that he had much choice anyway.

Simply nodding in acknowledgment and perhaps even gratitude the Time Lord accepted the offer made; looked at Rose out of the corner of his eyes as if waiting for her approval of the arrangement, too. His companion's gaze however still lay with the mansion that she had not anticipated returning to and eventually the Doctor found himself compelled to reply.

"Thanks," he expressed somewhat stiffly, "I appreciate it."

Making sure he displayed at least the ghost of a smile, inwardly he wondered how many more times he would have to give thanks to this family and how it could be they obviously felt responsible for him. He wasn't used to either of that – not to depending on the help of others, and certainly not to being a liability.  
>He was old and still powerful, even caged in this human body as he was and yet somehow he felt like a child, like an orphan lucky enough to have found foster parents.<br>He decided in that moment that he didn't like the feeling at all.

Setting his jaw, he leant back into his seat the very second Jackie resumed getting out of the car and Peter joined her, hid in the shadows while to his right Tony began to stir.

Blinking blearily, the tiny human squeezed the fingers that were incased in his own, thereby startling his sister. Brown eyes wide just for a split second, Rose's gaze quickly darted to the origin of the sensation, softening when she understood.

"Sh, it's alright. We're home. Go back to sleep."

It was a hum more than a whisper that she produced, a tender sound that the Doctor was positive he had never heard before but which instantly he found himself mesmerised by.

She lifted her right hand that was free and caressed rosy cheeks much like a mother would do, calming the kid down with surprising ease. While from outside Jackie opened the door as quietly as she could, Rose stroked a small wrist with her thumb and shifted slightly. Leaning over so that she could scoop her brother up she prepared to loosen the belt, then hesitated all of a sudden.

"Could you," she paused, never finishing the request. While whiskey coloured irises contracted imperceptibly she looked at the Time Lord, her words hanging in the air between them. They were the first she had spoken since Heathrow - with him anyway though he willed himself not to read anything into that since Tony had kept her rather occupied during the ride – and instantly he tried to decipher what she meant.

The Doctor's dark eyebrows furrowed as he followed her gaze, past the child and to his own hip. He didn't get it at first, frowned deeply because what could she possibly want him to do with that, but when he caught sight of the safety belt's buckle beside his thigh he understood.

"Sure." He nodded, relieving the kid from its restraints although the moment he did this it struck him how frighteningly domestic the act itself was. Already his muscles tensed; the leather of his jacket crinkling as he prepared to pull back as if burnt. Only Rose's presence prevented that the retreat was carried out, her eyes freezing him on the spot.

There was a silent question in those depths that he didn't dare to answer, a sadness that came with the reminder that the one he was would possibly be scared forever. Briefly he believed to see a flash of grief melt into her features at the notion but when he looked again there was nothing but compassion left. As though he had ever done anything worth that.

Nothing else was said while she proceeded to lift Tony, yet this time the silence was not oppressive. It was accepting when maybe once she would have challenged him, forgiving when before she would have taunted.  
>If he had not observed it earlier already, he would have now: how much she changed. How much she had to grow. She was calmer, that spark of life tamed if certainly not in chains. Trapped in a foreign world she had had no other choice but to learn and it showed, even when beneath the scars and the burden he could still see her flare.<p>

Her warmth had not been lost, neither had the glow she had always emitted in his eyes. He saw it now, too, as Rose cradled her little brother, humming softly to him while next to her Jackie already waited - ready to take over from there. And he thought in this moment how he could have never forgiven himself if her light had ever burnt up.

"So, ah, here we are."

He hadn't even noticed how the door next to him had been opened, the sound of Peter Tyler's voice cutting into his observations and making him flinch.  
>The man was obviously waiting for his new guest to leave the car as well; genuinely puzzled by the stoic inactivity. Forehead crinkled, Pete looked positively uneasy until the Time Lord finally complied and began to move.<p>

"Yes, of course," the Doctor hurried to murmur before at last he unfastened the seatbelt that was strapped across his chest and belly.  
>Missing how Rose briefly turned to watch him throughout this motion he got up, still sensitive ears hearing the rustling gravel beneath his boots with distinct clarity.<p>

By the time he had rounded the dark vehicle Jackie had already made it to the entrance of the manor, impatiently beckoning the rest of her family over.

While her husband produced the key from his jacket pocket, the blonde gently shifted the weight of her son on her hip.  
>"Time for you to get in bed," she murmured to the little man in her arms albeit her eyes were on her daughter and the Time Lord as they arrived at her side.<p>

Both had matching looks of thoughtfulness on their faces, their pace slow as they approached the mansion that neither of them had expected to set foot into again. Walking next to each other, though with a little distance between them, the two gave the impression of being just a little lost and Jackie guessed that in the end that was exactly what they were.

"I'll just tuck Tony in and then we can have something for dinner. There should still be some leftovers in the freezer."  
>Her announcement was directed at no one in particular, the sound of her voice soon fading away as it was replaced by the quiet clicks of the lock. When in front of her Peter opened the door, she stepped aside a little and tilted her head, prodding Rose and the Doctor to enter first.<p>

Inside, the lights turned on automatically – bathing the interior in soft brightness and she noted how momentarily the Time Lord's gaze swept over new furniture and decoration in astonishment.

Just like with the outside things had changed profoundly about this place. Everywhere the alien looked, he saw traces of the new lady of the house. Different colours, a new atmosphere. This place was practically spelling Jacqueline Tyler's name and briefly he wondered what was worse: that this was supposed to be his domicile now, too, or that, incredibly, he liked what he saw.  
>Maybe it was the fact that there was a certain kind of warmth about the way this woman shaped her home that made him appreciate the view, or a passing whim. He supposed that really it was a bit of both. Having grown from his own hand and become a meta-crisis probably took its toll on him after all.<p>

"You've redecorated." The words were out before he even was aware of saying them, the tone with which he spoke value-free.

Pete simply shrugged in response. "Seemed like a sensible thing to do."

For a short second it appeared the man was uncomfortable being reminded of how these halls had once looked like and the Doctor guessed he had enough reason to be. Accepting the answer for what it was, the Time Lord didn't ask further and soon enough Peter seemed to be at ease again.

"Most of the rooms are still the same though," he continued after placing the keys in a bowl near to the entrance, "You still know your way around?"  
>Clearly, the man had not forgotten the circumstances under which he and the Time Lord had met for the first time, and the Doctor couldn't help but cringe at the memory.<p>

Playing the part of a waiter wasn't something he would have enjoyed much as the one he was again, back then though he had had his fun.  
>Chatting with the other personnel, going wherever they were allowed and some places they were not; winding up Rose who all too obviously had not thought much of his strategy – he had to actively suppress a sigh as he recalled the incredulous expression she had worn upon hearing about his plans, affirmed the assumption before any other sound had the chance to leave his throat. "Yeah."<p>

For all that he had still been brilliant he had done a lot of things that this set of body and mind would have gone about in an entirely different manner, yet Rose had still followed him. Always, and no matter where.

Involuntarily, the Doctor's pale eyes shifted to take her in while Pete turned towards his wife and son.  
>Lingering close beside the door, Rose stood still and unmoving, right as if she, too, were reminded of the past. Absent-mindedly she fiddled with her left hoop earring; her gaze unfocused and seeing things that weren't there anymore.<br>Her lower lip was caught between her teeth, a look of distant concentration on her face that only vanished when suddenly something came scurrying down the stairs.

It took the Time Lord a moment or two to recognize the furry bundle that materialized in the periphery of his vision but when he did he couldn't stop himself from exclaiming in utter surprise, "Rose!"

The little creature's fate had been a mystery to him, whether she had survived the Cybermen or fallen victim to their violence something he had not been able to pay heed to given the general chaos around. But now, when he saw the terrier wag her tail and greet those she considered to be her pack he instantly felt relieved to know she was well and it showed in how the corners of his mouth twitched upwards rather affectionately.

The fondness he displayed was genuine – a far cry from the blatant amusement he had showcased when he had first found out about the dog's existence and it had Rose frown at him anew, her troubled mind once more revealing itself in the dark hazel of her eyes.

While her canine namesake ran towards Jackie with keen ears pricked and barely fazed by the man who was by all means a stranger to the pet the young blonde's hand stilled; her attention now back on the Doctor.  
>For one short instant there was a flicker of longing and of hurt in the way she regarded him, the first sign of a storm that had begun gathering as far back as Heathrow, yet before he even had the opportunity to meet her gaze she withdrew.<p>

There wasn't anything she said, no explanation she gave when she edged away from him a heartbeat later, her demeanour composed although he could see her pale.

"I'll – excuse me." Finally her only offer came as a mumble ere once again she did what he had never meant to teach her: Run.

Alerted by the unexpected movement two more pairs of eyes immediately settled on her retreating form as Rose pushed past her mother and step father, making for the front room lest she failed to hide any longer what she couldn't yet comprehend herself.

Not giving her family the chance to do as much as call for her, Pete's soft voice was doomed to go unheard, his automatic query whether everything was alright reaching only those it wasn't meant for.

While she headed towards the one refuge she had always sought when missing _him _her family watched in stunned silence how their girl disappeared from view.  
>Rose had never been someone to shut herself away like this, however they knew the past years still weighed heavily on her and the wounds caused by what had happened ran deeper than she liked to admit.<p>

Next to her husband Jackie breathed an audible sigh and angling her head she glanced at the Doctor.

With his forehead laid in wrinkles the Time Lord stared after his former companion, his irises a forlorn hue of grey. He, quite overtly, had no idea what he had done wrong this time and already the older Tyler could see the man closing himself off as well.  
>It seemed his whole countenance darkened in the wake of Rose's flight and whereas earlier she had just accepted it, had decided it was not yet time for her to intervene she found that now was the moment they required some aid.<p>

It wouldn't do either of them any good to keep shying away from whatever lay unspoken between them. In any case, Jackie knew that her daughter needed someone at her side, now more than ever. She also knew that neither she nor Pete were that certain person.

"Good Lord, go after her already," she admonished the alien who, surprisingly, only blinked at her in return, aghast.

She made sure she groaned as if annoyed with him, parading the Prentice within her and after a long second during which she was sure he fought the urge to scowl at her he merely exhaled, seeing past her masquerade.

It might still be new to both of them, but if anything then Jackie was willing to be his ally and she wouldn't push the Doctor to follow her child if she thought it were an ill-fated move.  
>Still, briefly he hesitated, held her gaze like he was trying to find some kind of truth in it before at last he worked a muscle in his jaw in mute surrender.<p>

Tensing ever so slightly he shifted on his spot; eventually gave in –set about trailing Rose after he saw himself faced with her mother's powers of persuasion that namely were her rolling grey eyes good-naturedly though with barely covered impatience.

To Jackie's satisfaction that was all it took to spur the alien into action and then, at last, he was gone.

The faint thuds of his boots meeting marble floor echoed quietly in the hall, causing Pete to look at his wife questioningly. Before he could even take a breath to speak however, Jackie beat him to it.

"They'll be okay. They always were." She sounded thoroughly convinced saying that, even when just below the surface there also was a minute trace of worry.

"You are so sure about this?" Pete scrunched his nose in barely concealed doubt, seeking Jackie's gaze. The concern and confusion that had burgeoned upon her advance warning from the evening before was back and he saw no need in hiding it. "It doesn't seem like she's happy about the change."

He sighed audibly, not knowing what to do about the situation and still in the dark about what had happened in the other universe at all. Up until then things had seemed pretty easy to him, his adopted daughter's happiness directly linked to the Time Lord's existence. But what he had seen of the two so far told another story and he thought it was time someone explained this to him.  
>Preferably that someone was his wife.<p>

"Problem is," Jackie's lips parted attempting to form words that could help elucidate what was going on, understanding her husband's need for information, "that's the Doctor how we first met him. He just showed up on our doorstep one day, took Rose as his companion and I didn't get to see either of them for a whole year after that. She was infatuated with him, though she always denied it; wouldn't even stay for tea when the Doctor was calling." She shrugged in resignation, reminiscing.

"So she knows him, like this? But why then -"

Pete didn't even get to finish the sentence.

"It was winter two thousand and six; he sent her back to the Estate because somewhere in their mad life they had overdone it. He was on some space station thing, dying and meant to protect her. Of course, you know how stubborn she can be. She got Mickey and me to help her return and the next thing I know is that just in time for Christmas they show up again. Only that suddenly he is all handsome and chatty."

Leaving out any unnecessary details, for a short while she paused after that, gauging his reaction.  
>Pete was listening intently to all she said, adding the new bits she revealed to what little he had already known about that aspect of his family's life in the other reality. Finally, he drew his conclusions.<p>

"He regenerated there."

Jackie nodded affirmatively. "Rose had a hard time accepting it at first; none of us knew what had really happened. But they sorted it out in the end. Continued travelling and all that until we ended up here." She gave him a gentle smile, ensuring he didn't mistake the statement for a complaint.

"But still, why is she so upset? If that's how they got to know each other, how come she acts like someone just died?" He still couldn't make sense of the young one's behaviour, frowned visibly when the mother of his child avoided his eyes.

"Because that Doctor's still in our world. He left yesterday."

The truth came like a bombshell, rendering Pete speechless as his face fell.

"He left," he finally spluttered, barely remembering to keep his tone low so that he wouldn't wake Tony. "Who's this then?"  
>Vaguely he pointed towards where the man wearing a battered leather coat had just vanished, alarm all too evident in his voice.<p>

"The Doctor."

Her answer wasn't helpful at all.

"The Doctor?" Raking a hand through his hair, Peter puffed out a long breath of air. "The Doctor," he repeated as if not quite believing it, "I think you lost me there."  
>Quite clearly that was the understatement of the year.<p>

"Look," Jackie tried to conciliate, aware of how her revelation must have sounded to him. "I don't really understand it either, but this Doctor is just like the one Rose was looking for. They are the same somehow; just this one is apparently – human."

Like that was the final straw the head of Torchwood finally brought his hands up in defeat, silencing his wife by releasing an incredulous though half-mute moan.

"Alright, so let me get this straight: this is the Doctor what he was like some years back, only that now he's human and staying here while the man I met is off to continue living in the other universe? You realize this sounds just a bit unlikely, don't you?"

"You needn't tell me about it," Jackie immediately huffed in response to his accusation, "I always said this alien was a nutter. But Rose loves him and you haven't been there when she cried over the rude plum that whisked her away. When he showed up again - you should have seen her, Pete."  
>Suddenly she broke off, simply looking at him. She had no idea how to phrase what she had witnessed the day before, what she was so certain off deep inside but some of it must have shown in her gaze because Peter exhaled, reaching out to softly squeeze his wife's right arm.<p>

"You trust him." He didn't dispute it; he deduced. And she confirmed.

"Never thought I'd say that but, yes, I do."

It seemed a passable enough foundation for now since Pete nodded, accepting what had in all honesty raised more questions than it had given him answers. Straightening his back he let gentle fingers ghost over his son's blond head, stifling a sigh.

"We should put him to bed," he murmured while watching Tony twitch slightly in his sleep, "This Doctor will have some explaining to do, but I guess that can wait."

Glancing back at Jackie, he knew how much she appreciated the decision and how grateful she was for the support that she was keenly aware was almost more than she could ask of him.

"Right now I'm just glad you and Rose are back home. And as for the rest – we'll figure that out somehow."

He let his lips curl slightly, his priorities newly set. Nudging his wife, he stole but another glance to where the entrance hall opened into the front room, following her upstairs as the two of them gave Rose and the Time Lord what just then they needed the most - an opportunity to deal with the whirlwind of events they had both been put through.


	10. Coming Home - part II

_**A/N: **It was a blast to write this chapter__; and a pain to do the editing. I still had fun though and hope that you, too, will enjoy the result._

_Thanks for the new favs and follows have this time been given per pm, so now there's only one thing left to do:_

_**Purple Guest: **__I agree with you. Rose isn't quite aware yet of just how important she is to this Doctor's life but I am confident that she understands as they spend more time together._

_I'm glad you appreciate my view on how it must be for him to return to this place that he has only ever visited as a future incarnation. I imagine, it's odd enough going somewhere you have been in a past life, so to say, but this is even more peculiar._

_As always, thank you so much for reading and reviewing! It means the world to me that you still enjoy the journey, and I hope you'll like this new chapter, too!_

* * *

><p><em>Home is where the heart is.<em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 9: Coming Home - part II<strong>

Accompanied only by the staccato beating in her veins Rose hurried through the main front room - past the teak partition that separated it from the smaller lounge and the vast library to her right.

Not paying mind to a single of the many photos that adorned the walls around and which were illuminated by the bright moonlight that entered through the windows she briskly walked towards the one spot that had always been a haven to her in this world in spite or perhaps just because of the memories that were connected to it.

Any sounds and voices from the entrance hall had long fallen behind and faded when she slowed down to lay eyes on the glass and wood that appeared in front of her like a promise.

Behind that door she had talked to Pete's Jackie for the first and last time, too; had learned just how very different this reality truly was.  
>She still remembered everything, each little detail and she thought that this was why out there she felt closer to the life she had been forced to leave behind than she did anywhere else.<br>On the bench, beneath the stars and the sky she had almost been able to believe she could reach out to the TARDIS, those many nights sleep had not wanted to come to her after Canary Wharf – haunted as she had been by a past that was then lost to her.

Holding her breath she moved forwards, closing nimble fingers around the handle.

Here she had also seen the Darkness come, and found a weathered piece of paper with two words on it that would apparently follow her forever.

A warning, a message to lead herself. The sign she had needed to keep on hoping, the origin of Project Themis.  
>The reason she had known she would find him, somehow.<p>

_Bad Wolf_

Unpleasantly her heart lurched in her chest at the echo of those words in her mind and narrowing her eyes she opened the door, welcoming the chill night air as she stepped out. The breath she released into it disappeared to become part of a barely present breeze.

The terrace was always calm, always silent and it helped her focus; gave her the opportunity to escape and if it was for but a few minutes, to settle her thoughts. Maybe staying here for just a little while would help.

In the distance, a nightingale sang while Rose released a heavy sigh.

Things had seemed so simple this morning, her decision so clear. Be grateful for what you're given and make the best of it; that had sounded sensible enough.  
>Since Heathrow though she felt like suffocating each time she was reminded that there had been another him, that there still <em>was <em>that other man – somewhere, out there, in another universe – and the Time Lord with her someone who had vanished from her life. The knowledge hurt, more than it should and much as she wanted to, she couldn't make sense of that.

Her tired body slumped down on the bench before she even realized she moved, her knees drawing up to press against her chest and offer support to the chin that automatically sank down on their caps.

How could she feel like mourning when he had risen from the dead? How could she miss the Doctor when he was with her still?

Her world had shattered, twice, when she had lost him so shouldn't she be happy now? Content just like she had been at the little inn: teasing him and pretending, just this once, that nothing bad had ever happened.

Of course she didn't want to cause him sorrow yet the surliness, the fear of anything domestic and his rare but honest smile, they all had made her run. Because they were reminders, like shards cutting through her skin - exposing scars that she had thought had long since healed, only now she learned they were still bleeding; adding to her pain.

Forcing air through her narrowing throat, Rose winced upon realizing that just maybe this was about more than only separation and the recent madness of her journey. But before she even had the chance to dare and dig a little deeper her body stiffened in response to footsteps that drew near.

Reacting on their own accord her lungs ceased their steady movement as the faint noise became louder, and then stopped.

To her, there was no need to turn and explore who had followed her. She knew. Could tell easily - almost as if it had not been years since she had last heard him walk or simply linger close to her, in silence.

Somehow she was even sure that if she had a look she would see him study her, timidly as had always been his way when faced with her emotions. The idea alone tore further at her wounds.

"This isn't fair." Her words came out too quietly; barely still her own, and muffled.

Behind her, the Doctor didn't move. Staying in the shadows his pale gaze lay on her just like she had suspected; hesitance written in the grey.

While he folded long fingers into fists, not knowing what to do, she craned her neck to watch the stars above; then whispered, "It wasn't supposed to be like this."

It should have been impossible but Rose was certain to be aware of how the muscles in his back tightened at that, that she caught him suck in air before eventually he said something.

"No, it wasn't."

Although she didn't mean to be dismissive she snorted mirthlessly. He couldn't even know what she meant exactly but he agreed with her.

"How can you even be here?" Lacking any trace of accusation in her tone she just asked him, trying hard not to show her inner turmoil. Still there was a pause afterwards, a quietness during which her voice resonated in the space between them.

In many ways it felt like thunder had just ripped the air and bereft him of an answer.

"Why are you back?" This time she turned her head, focused on the Doctor without a single of her new walls raised.

There was nothing that concealed the workings of her mind from him, or the need to understand. No hiding anymore and he saw in how her eyes were dark and almost pleading that this wasn't something he could fly from. He had to explain, even though he knew that would hardly serve to make it any better.

"The hand got cut off too shortly after regenerating" he began, almost cautiously like he was frightened to remind her, "When we change every cell gets reorganised, goes as far as that our genes shift. You saw that happen. For a while it's instable though, the whole body is. Has to cool down first, and that can take a good bit. If there's a disturbance along the way patterns can sometimes rebuild."

She grimaced and he thought it better not to expand on that part of the process considering how much it had unsettled her back then when the removed bones and muscles had grown back.

"Any recent pathway's overwritten but still retraceable for some time before everything old gets properly erased. The hand was pushed into stasis like that when I lost it." Briefly, he halted, discouraged by how her shoulders quivered slightly during his report. "All that regeneration energy yesterday reactivated it, and not just the new parts. Is a bit much to uphold two working sets of information though. Even a Time Lord body can't handle it, let alone-"

"A human one?" Rose finished the sentence for him, albeit her completion was more of a whisper than anything else.

He nodded gravely. "Donna touched it, and a choice had to be made."

"So what? You got lucky?" The moment that was out she regretted having spoken in the first place because it sounded bitter, and she wasn't that.

Even if she had not had her gaze on him she would have known that inwardly he just recoiled and it showed, too, in how his spine arched so very subtly. He was at war with himself, sought to quell the doubts which she had re-ignited so carelessly, but to no avail.

"D'you wish I could change again?" His question, uttered so quietly and hurried, tore through the night and had her eyes widen.

The likeness to what he had asked that one terrifying moment after the Game Station when she had been confronted with her second Doctor; the seriousness with which he produced it combined with the dejection in his voice and had her breath hitch in her throat - trapping dark hazel orbs right where they were fixated on him.

Did she wish for that? Did she want him to be that man again she had once not even trusted to say the truth, despite having witnessed how he had come to life?

"No." Rose surprised both herself and him with the answer, releasing it albeit she wasn't even aware that her mouth had prepared to form any kind of sound at all. "I –"

Any effort to elaborate was in vain. What had been said came from nowhere in her conscious mind, instead it hailed from deeper places. Areas she had never accessed in too many years because she had sealed them on that fateful Christmas Day, at home, before the ashes had fallen like snow.

Or at least, that was what she had always thought she'd done.

Abruptly shifting, she let jeans-clad legs glide down until her feet could touch the ground. Her eyebrows – so dark in colour under the pale glow - furrowed while she made to get up, but hesitated after all.

A deep frown settling on her features, she suddenly appeared truly young for any of the strength that she liked to display to so often was annihilated and instantly the Doctor found himself desperate to chase the hint of lurking shadows in her countenance away.

"It's just," struggling to translate the chaos in her head into anything that resembled a coherent thought she risked a second try "I thought I'd never see you again, but look at you. There you are, same daft old face."  
>Oddly inappropriate though it was a watery laugh bubbled in her chest as she quoted the very words he liked to describe himself with; the sound fading quickly after. "And he left. You said you were the same but it's like-"<p>

At that point her voice cracked, her lips drawing into a tight line as it did. Inside she felt like a rift was slowly opened, an abyss that she had once walked away from together with his other self.

"I forgot how different you are."

The confession was a dying murmur on the breeze, but it didn't go unheard. Causing his single heart to stop its vital task for what felt very much like ages, her words seemed to make him diminish in size.

"I'm sorry." He couldn't give her much more than this, no matter how he wished that somehow he could redeem what he had done to her.

"Don't be silly. It's not your fault." The immediate rebuke held as much scolding as she could muster, her muscles pulling air into her lungs when he started. "You didn't have a choice."

If she was honest she sounded frustrated, even to herself. Frustrated with how he had decided to leave her here in this reality together with his meta-crisis, frustrated with how suddenly everything was different and strangely difficult.

"But I always had one, Rose." Before long, he contradicted softly, shifting uncomfortably on his spot. "Could've walked away at any time; yesterday or when you burnt the Daleks. Just – I never wanted to."

Storm-grey eyes on her he watched blonde hair sway in the wind the moment she froze.

Searching his gaze for something she couldn't possibly express she looked at him, distressed.  
>In her head his silent revelation from the day before re-emerged to repeat mercilessly, reminding her that against what he had always told her to believe it was her that he had died for. She herself had bereft the world of this version of the Doctor but she refused to let her mind enter these dark waters now.<p>

Instead, she focused on what lay below the surface and she let it blend with what he had offered her some twenty six hours earlier.

Somewhere in the outskirts of her consciousness she was aware of how her body suddenly resumed its previously abandoned movement yet at the same time the world appeared to narrow down until the only thing left in it was his image, and the feeling was more prominent than any earth beneath her feet could have been.

Much like on the beach she approached him– with an air about her that spoke of wonder and confusion.  
>Questioning hazel wide and unguarded she took him in like he were unknown to her, a stranger, until something shifted in the manner she regarded him and once again <em>his <em>Rose emerged from the dark depths of her eyes.

Automatically the Doctor tensed when next one warm, small hand settled on his chest, followed by the other. Rose studied them, each on its own, as they found the spots where formerly two hearts had hummed their rhythm but now only one palm received a beat.

While fair skin grazed the familiar softness of his jumper she knit her brows, listened to the sound that still seemed so impossible and alien. It was there, within her, too, the song that now kept him alive and automatically her right hand curled over this precious lone organ that sped up so distinctly under her touch.

Rose felt it, the thrum; the rise and fall of his chest and ultimately something inside her shattered.

Before she even knew what she was doing her hands slid underneath his coat, fisting green wool once they had reached his back and her head sunk down to rest against his collar bone. Around, the very universe itself ceased to exist as his scent hit her – so intense, carried and amplified by the new warmth of his body.

Desperately she tried to keep hold of the fragile seams that had held the fractured pieces of herself together since Bad Wolf Bay. But when he stirred, stiffened for a heartbeat ere he relaxed, lifted his arms to circle them around her, her battle was lost. Choking out a dry sob, she could feel how a part of her broke beyond repair, and also began to heal.

Enclosed by the chill night air and him as she was, his very presence pulled through her – uncovering old wounds to open them so that finally they could mend. And at last she understood.

There in his arms she knew why she was hurting so; why she mourned.  
>She <em>had <em>lost her second Doctor, and had been left behind. But when _he_ had emerged from the TARDIS amidst that army of Daleks only to look at her before his ice blue gaze had drifted to the creator of that terrifying race she had been reminded of a pain she had buried so deep. Too deep. Grief she had never really dealt with, a scar she had thought she had learned to bear because somewhere in that wonderful pinstriped man he had still been.

But now that they both existed, separate people for the very first time, she felt like falling apart because she had lost them each. And the anguish of having seen him blaze returned whenever she was forced to realize that he was in fact a different person, wove into the agony that she harboured ever since the wall had closed, two years ago.

For so long she had not dared to really face up to the multitude of demons, too scared of what might happen would she open the gate to that part of her heart but with him being there, finally, the seals were broken.

"I missed you." Barely a shuddered breath against his chest while she buried her face deep in the soft fabric of his clothes. Her entire truth, spanning both his lives and this one in particular, wrapped in three little words and he accepted it.

Tightening his hold on her he exhaled against her hair, angled his head when he noticed Rose begin to tremble. "I know."

He would have liked to tell her more, reassure her and take the pain away but he felt powerless, more than he ever had before. Bending over some he pressed his chin against her neck, gave what little was left for him to give until she nodded.

The heat that he emitted seeped through her skin to flood her system, forcing a whimper from her throat. If possible, he held on even stronger in return. Allowing her to lean into his frame he was there for her when for too long she had had to walk alone.

One by one the minutes passed them by but they neither cared nor noticed. There in this foreign world, stranded in past and future alike, they were an anchor to each other and while slowly the shivers within Rose subsided, a spark of something returned in her which despite the family that she had found she had always felt was missing.

Without any idea of how late it was she stayed in his embrace just a bit longer before briefly she dug gentle fingers into the wool beneath them and then reclined. Instantly he loosened his grip on her as well so that when she brought her hands back to rest against his chest his own had already shifted to her elbows.

"We'll be okay, yeah?" Eyes half closed in concentration, her entire focus was on his heartbeat again. While on one side she craved to hear his answer, on another she was anxious. Like he would ever tell her no.

"Better with two, Rose Tyler," he said sincerely but shrugged as if for good measure. "That is," and out of the blue there was the insecurity again "If you want."

Already her brows rose, her thoughts going back to the prior day when he had left her that choice as well after offering a future she had always deemed impossible. The reply was crystal clear to her despite the maelstrom of events but before her lips could even part, behind, the light was suddenly turned on.

In a flash, her senses were conquered by the cold again as he let go too quickly, jerked back in the manner of those who had done anything forbidden.

Hiding clenching hands behind dark leather, he brought a reasonable distance between them, old instincts kicking in apparently. Someone else was coming and indeed, soon after, her step-dad appeared in their line of view, a crooked smile on his face.

Opening the glass door quietly Pete barely even joined them in the dark, preferring to remain inside while he cleared his throat a little sheepishly.

"I don't mean to disturb you, love." Sporting the slightly guilty expression of all fathers who were sent to barge in on their daughter and her boyfriend, he looked from the Time Lord over to his child. "But your mother asks whether the two of you are coming. Dinner's ready."

Glancing at the Doctor, automatically Rose tried to assess his opinion on the matter. There were still things left unsaid, but sometimes he and she were better off without words anyway. And although she didn't know just how human he had become -whether he still needed so much less food than she – she reasoned that it probably wasn't the worst of all ideas to get something to eat. Especially since she was actually hungry.

Thus, tilting her head, she agreed. "Right, of course. Tell her we'll be right there."

Getting the message, Peter nodded understandingly, drew back to grant them another moment of privacy. When Rose spoke again, he was already gone.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?" The Doctor frowned at her sudden declaration, caught absolutely off guard. Distracted by the mildly unsettling prospect of yet another family meal he was clueless about what she was referring to.

"You asked me and the answer's yes." She took a deep breath, shyly extending her right hand in invitation. "Still better with two."

For one endless second he just stared at her like he had difficulties processing the statement but when finally he snapped out of his brief stupor his features lit up with a hopeful grin.  
>Long callused fingers wrapped themselves about hers gingerly and rendered her incapable of fighting the smile that she herself gave in response.<p>

Walking side by side with him she crossed the threshold that lead back into the house and the very moment they entered the grand building she understood that she just did the most crucial of things – something fundamental she had been waiting for so long.

The road ahead seemed far from easy but together with this man, after all this time, she finally was coming home.


	11. Late-night Talks

_**A/N: **__I apologize for the too long wait. August was flying by so fast, I almost can't believe it. Nevertheless, finally here I am and after all that tension in the last couple of chapters I've got a rather light-hearted one for you. I hope you enjoy the change in atmosphere as much as I enjoyed writing it. _

_As always, thanks a lot for the new follows and the new favs. It never fails to make me happy when I realize that people like what I do here._

_Have a fab time, everyone. And enjoy the new season on TV!_  
><em>TiaKisu :)<em>

_**PurpleGuest: **__Indeed, BadWolf is part of herself and her life and as such she won't be able to escape it. And I agree, it is hard for Rose to deal with the conflicting emotions. But at last she's got him back. More than that even, after all that time she finally was able to mourn and I think that was a crucial moment not only for her but the Doctor, too. :)  
>Once again, thank you SO much for your continued support. You know it means the world to me and I hope you like this new chapter as well.<em>

_**additional: **__September will be a rather busy month for me. I thus can't make any promises about the next update. I hope to be faster than I was this time, however, if you find me slowing down again do check out Montana's Parallax series and BlueStoneShiningWolf's works in the meantime. I guarantee you won't regret it!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 10: Late-night Talks<strong>

The alarm clock on her nightstand read 00:28 in the morning but Rose Tyler couldn't sleep.

She had been tossing and turning for the last two hours now, had even tested lying on her stomach although she didn't like the position at all. But each time she had been about to drift off the feel of soft wool beneath her fingers and a steady heartbeat had invaded her unfolding dreams like a ghostly echo until she had woken with a start and stared at how the bright red digits to her left jumped from one number to the other. Minute after minute - taunting and mocking her.

With a groan she rolled onto her back and dragged her hands across her face.

"This won't work," she moaned while glancing at the vicious device once more.

Twenty nine past midnight. It was beyond unnerving.

Finally deciding that there was no point in remaining settled in her bed and have her patience run low and lower with every second that ticked by she pushed herself into an upright position. Maybe getting a tab of water from the kitchen would help. In any case, going downstairs was better than staying here and it was not like she had something else to do anyway.

While bare feet made contact with warm wood, Rose let go of a heavy sigh.

With everything that had happened in the last two days she would have thought that despite her earlier nap in the zeppelin she'd be dead to the world in no time, however, her body seemed to have quite a different opinion about the matter.  
>She was restless, her brain working even when she tried to calm it down. Pictures from her time with him spiralled through her head, reminding her of so many little details she was thoroughly astounded she still remembered them at all. A smile, a sound; things he had said and others she had only ever seen written in pale blue.<p>

Automatically she bit her lower lip when she glanced at the large window of her room, considered for one time too many in the last hours how he had entered her life again and somehow left it at the same instant.

"You better be okay out there."

The quiet command found no listener but herself, her voice too small as that anyone would have heard it even when close by. And it felt weird saying this. Weird because she knew that he resided two doors down - assigned to the guest room that was the closest to her own - and was probably disgusted by how there was a large carpet of all things in his quarters.

He was with her, and he was not. Impossible really was but a word when you were acquainted with the Doctor.

Briefly closing her eyes shut Rose turned away, left the view on the starry sky behind to head out into the corridor.

In Norway she had promised herself to make the best of the chance that he had given her and ever since she had broken in his embrace earlier this night she found that maybe there was reason, too, to believe that she could keep her word.

As had to be expected the sadness was still there - that trace of her pinstriped Doctor which made her pray to whatever deity was inclined to listen that he was happy, roaming time and space together with this brilliant redhead who was his sister in all but blood - but the pain was waning. Slowly, but it was.  
>Not only the one she had harboured for two years but also the one that had been hidden so well, like a thorn dug deeply into her heart – invisible yet lasting; something she had not even been aware she was still carrying it after all this time. The weight was lifted from her shoulders, with each beat of his single heart, and she welcomed the sensation.<p>

Softly, air left her lungs at this thought, and she opened the door.

This first day with him had been nothing short of a roller coaster ride - its end a supper that had been more pleasant than she could possibly have expected.  
>Indeed her mum and Pete seemed to try their very best to make the Time Lord feel at ease and they had avoided asking any questions even though Rose knew that both her parents were dying to get answers. Apparently they had decided there was a time and place for that though, and that today's evening with the impromptu meal wasn't it.<br>Instead, albeit Rose was sure her mum had already caught up on what had happened here at home while she was gone, most of the talk had evolved around the youngest family member again and what little had remained had been filled with the latest random gossip that Jackie had picked up listening to the radio while she had put the frozen lasagne in the oven and prepared some pasta to go with the leftovers.

The excruciatingly trivial news about Craig Charles taking yet another break from filming _Coronation Street_ had elicited an exasperated eye-roll from the Doctor that he just hadn't been able to suppress despite the company at the table, an involuntary though small smirk from her at this all too familiar sight – plus an arched brow from her step father who quite clearly had been bewildered in view of these reactions.  
>Fortunately her mother herself had paid more attention to her plate that moment so that there had been no damage to the mood and eventually it had been agreed that it was late enough and about time they all called it a day.<p>

The whole time, apart from that little slip, the Doctor had held himself in rather spectacularly, not participating in the conversation unless he absolutely had to – and mostly that had been to just give his half-hearted consent to whatever had been said - but being distinctly polite and reasonably friendly considering he always claimed to abhor settings like that dinner.  
>For a brief moment then she had expected to be announced in charge of showing him to his room, but to Rose's surprise Pete had actually taken the lead. Going upstairs and lending his new guest one of his own pyjamas he had eventually left the Time Lord together with her, thus saving her the awkwardness of saying goodnight on her own.<p>

It sounded utterly wrong to even mention feeling uncomfortable and being around the Doctor in one sentence, nevertheless that was exactly what it would have been like standing there among the furniture and fabrics that certainly were homely to her people but not him.

Back when she had first travelled in his TARDIS their daily routine had consisted of him sending her to bed whenever he had reckoned she needed to recover (and much to her annoyance he had become quite good at knowing when that was), not missing to complain in the same breath about how bothersome he thought it that her species kept sleeping their lives away.  
>It had been fun and light-hearted, and had turned to friendly hugs and the occasional peck on the cheek after he had become her second Doctor.<p>

Somehow, there had not once been any insecurity between them but now, on this very evening, she would have not known what to do. Continue their old banters or return to their later ritual? Hug him or just wave and go? Almost it seemed ridiculous that she even worried about this in the first place and still – Rose was glad that she didn't have to make a decision just yet. Maybe, by the time they parted for the night tomorrow they had found their rhythm again already.

Taking a step outside she recalled how difficult some moments had been between her mum and Pete at the beginning, how there had been doubts and the struggle to find out who they were together and she drew comfort from that. Because turbulent as their start had been, they had built a beautiful relationship together so perhaps it wasn't too farfetched to assume that –

"O'course I thought of that. Doesn't work though, unless you want this place be blown to pieces."

Her musings were brought to an abrupt stop when through the soft darkness of the unlit hall she heard a voice make its way toward her; the sound of which she was sure to recognize anywhere and anywhen. In an instant her brows furrowed, her attention zeroing in on the words.

Was he talking to anyone? But if so, then about what and why did it involve a possible explosion?

Carefully, she moved closer to the door from under which a faint glimmer of light flowed out to play around her feet. Maybe she was just imagining things.

"Don't be upset, takes a bit of a genius to figure it out. Luckily, you got me and the idea was good actually. Well done."

Hearing that, she was at least sure of one thing: It _was _the Doctor speaking - only she had no idea who with. It couldn't be her mum or Tony but there was no reason to think that Pete conversed with the time traveller at this time either; which left only one resident on the list, though it seemed entirely absurd to even consider her.

"First, she needs to charge up. Can't fry the shell when she's not ready for it. Should've told you I guess."

He sounded like he was educating whoever was with him in the room and at last Rose's curiosity got the better of her.  
>Twisting its silvery knob she pushed the door open, startling the man at the desk near the window even when she tried to be as quiet as she could.<p>

Leather-clad back arching and pale eyes darting into her direction, for a split second the Doctor looked alarmed before his features smoothed out and the tension in his shoulders vanished as quickly as it had come.

"Rose," he observed with obvious surprise, taking her in. Old habits died hard and automatically he searched for any sign of danger or hurt in her countenance that would explain her seeking him at this hour.

She stood in the doorway, pupils contracting as they adjusted to the light the standard-lamp emitted; her posture relaxed even when she was clearly vigilant about something he didn't yet know.  
>Wearing black sweatpants and a light grey t-shirt, blonde hair a little tousled from attempted sleep, she looked positively lovely. Not that he had the nerve to at least admit that to himself of course.<p>

"Weren't you off to bed," he asked instead, studying her.

"I was," Rose affirmed, somewhat distracted, before she met his gaze. "Is a bit hard to fall asleep though when you've been napping for most of the day. Thought I'd go and get something to drink." There was a short pause and a faint shrug wrinkling her shirt, "I heard you talk about blowing something up, 'nd..."  
>She frowned as she trailed off, shifted on her spot until she had a better view of him. No gadgets on the table, just a piece of paper and a pencil. That was good, she hoped.<p>

Catching on immediately for he had seen that look on her face before, the Doctor blew air out through his nose and smiled wryly though with a distinct streak of amusement. "Glad to see you still got so much faith in me."

"Henriks?" In her book, that one word – spoken as matter-of-factly as she was able to - was enough of a justification for checking on what he was doing, "Seemed safer to have a look."

Just where the friendly teasing in her tone came from again all of a sudden was beyond her knowledge, but familiar as it felt she liked it and if that hint of a cheeky grin which negated the roll of his eyes was anything to go by so did he.

After a short moment of silence during which she shuffled her feet, she finally asked what still puzzled her most though. "Who are you talking with anyway?"

Leaning against the doorframe, she waited for his answer.

"You. Sort of."

He turned, dipped his chin so that she followed the subtle gesture with her eyes – leading them to the furry creature at his feet.

The sight had Rose do a double take. Apparently it was about time she removed the word 'absurd' from her vocabulary as well.

"You're having me on."

"I would never!" He gave the perfect impression of being highly insulted by the accusation – even when the bright blue of his irises belied another story.

"Our dog," she scrunched her nose "You've been talking to our dog?"

"You'd be surprised, ears and a nose like that they know a lot of things." If it hadn't been for the conviction with which he spoke she would have bet her every money that he still was kidding her. "Language's easy to understand, too. And Rose is quite a clever one."

Almost as if to prove him right, the tiny being in question pounced on her front paws that very instant. Wagging her tail, the small terrier got up from her seat to scuffle over to the young human who she had come to like almost as much as her mistress.  
>Looking up at her namesake with big brown eyes she stifled a bark and tilted her head until it was obvious she wanted the blonde's attention.<p>

Still suspicious of the Doctor's claim to have chatted with the dog, Rose complied and scooped the little girl up. Ruffling the long fur on the Yorkshire's chest, she made some cooing noises; then set herself into motion.

It felt odd to behave so casually with him nearby – normal, yet anything but. Strolling over to the armchair that was the closest to the Time Lord she was aware of how he watched her expectantly, and she was strangely nervous having his gaze on her.

"Actually," while she grabbed a maroon throw pillow from the seating surface she tried hard to sound unaffected, "We're calling her Daisy now."

"Daisy," He very nearly grunted with disdain, "Why Daisy?"

Positioning the cushion between herself and the armrest, she sat down before she replied. "It's a kind of flower, innit?"

"Doesn't mean she likes it." While Rose gently lowered the dog onto the velvety fabric, the Doctor shifted ever so little, glancing at his former companion with a smug expression on his face.

"She told you that?"

This time, rather than replying, he just grinned and how she hated it when he went all enigmatic and left her in the dark about whether he was pulling her leg or not.

"In that case, got any suggestions then?" In that moment she decided that she definitely wouldn't let him win as easily. "'Cause I'm not going to come running every time someone shouts for her."  
>What she didn't say was that she had been <em>there<em> already, which had been the reason for giving the furry fellow a new name in the first place.

"Why, she had her fun."

His blatant mirth at her expense had her gasp and then mutter under her breath, "Little traitor."  
>She made sure to send a half-hearted scowl the terrier's way but couldn't find it in her to truly scold the pet for quite frankly she still suspected that the Doctor just knew her well enough to pull this off without any help from his new friend.<p>

Had he been his suited self right now, she would have had a trick or two in store to show him up but grey-eyed and always so in control of himself as he was she would never learn the truth as long as he was still on guard and enjoying this.

"Still waiting," she thus prompted after exhaling audibly.

Quirking an eyebrow, Rose allowed herself to truly consider him. For once, he seemed perfectly relaxed and it stood in such stark contrast to anything she had seen of him since his return that she couldn't help but smile although she meant to dare him.

Somehow, sitting there across from each other, any and all remnants of unfamiliarity were melting away faster than she could keep track. And for a split second it seemed to her that they could leave the years of separation behind - right there, right then and didn't the mere thought of it make her happier than she had ever been since she arrived in this world?

While the corners of his lips twitched upwards before in a dead serious fashion he offered "Maggie", she made herself more comfortable, content that she had found a better occupation than going down to the kitchen.

"Maggie," she repeated, not bothering to conceal her scepticism but nevertheless casting a glance down at the dog who suddenly pricked up her ears and wagged her tail – light brown hair brushing against Rose's waist with the eager movement.

Oh, she could practically hear the Time Lord preen.

"See," he noted with all the complacence of someone very pleased with himself, "Much better, that."

If he was playing a game, he certainly was playing it well and by now Rose truly considered believing him.

"So you can talk to dogs," eventually she hummed, very nearly convinced. "How come you never did that before? Might've been useful when we were chasin' that Lametta through half of Britain."

It was, she knew, a bit of an exaggeration for they had only been forced to search along the coastline between Portsmouth and Newhaven for the very canine looking and decidedly pregnant stowaway they had once accidently brought from Nexus 12. Still, Rose thought that her point did stand because she wouldn't have minded not spending an entire week on catching the thing before it could give birth to its offspring and have a family on Earth.

The Doctor however snorted.

"Where'd the fun been in that?" He asked, appearing, for all the world, genuinely offended. "And it's called a _Lāmeita'a_."  
>At this point, he couldn't fight smirking at her and wouldn't he look as content with this moment as he did she might have harrumphed. But since he did she merely shook her head, wondering in a distant corner of her mind just what else she didn't know a thing about.<p>

Shrugging a shoulder, she let her head fall back a little, feigning that she was completely unimpressed. "Whatever. Still would've saved us a lot of trouble if we'd known where it was heading to."

"That would've been boring though," he immediately dismissed, mirroring her position. "Nothing like a good riddle and a chase."

"If you say so." Rose shrugged once more, this time absent-mindedly, but her voice held an edge of good-natured defiance to it that told the Doctor that had her focus not been on something else already, she might have contradicted. As it was though, indeed, she broached another subject right after.  
>"You didn't tell me though, what were you talking about with- Maggie."<br>The new name came out a bit forced, her reluctance to give in showing but at last she accepted his claim of understanding the Yorkshire.

"The TARDIS. The seed she gave me - it can't grow on its own. Needs a bit of help for that." While his answer sounded perfectly casual there was something in his demeanour that was not. Blue gaze piercing its whiskey-coloured counterpart he scrutinized her as he added, "Still have to figure out a thing or two and can't afford to make a mistake. If I do this wrong she might die."

In the blink of an eye, the mood shifted from almost playful to serious again, Rose's smile faltering ever so slightly.

After little more than a day living a human life he was already trying to get away again. She knew he hated domestics, but strangely the notion still stung.

"The only TARDIS in this universe, and without 'er we won't ever get anywhere that's not Earth. Least of all _there_."

Now he tied her in knots and it was obvious, too, in how she pursed her lips in confusion. "Sorry?"

"Barcelona. Pretty sure it exists here, too."

There was a long second of anxious waiting afterwards, him gauging her reaction and trying to read in her widening gaze. Something hopeful was evident in his own but as long as she just stared at him, trying to keep up, he reined it in.

"You... Barcelona?" If anything Rose gaped at him, barely shutting her mouth quickly enough as that she didn't look stupid. "Oh."  
>The reason that he was already working on the TARDIS was so that they could go travelling again; that she could see the planet he had wanted to take her to on more than one occasion but so far had never gotten the chance to show her?<br>At once she didn't know what to say but the blush that crept up on her cheeks unwanted and the smile which returned to her lips were rather sufficient as a reply.

"Donna got it right," and just like that he sounded jovial again, basking in the glow of her expression, "but the tricky bit's the habitat the coral needs. Can't exactly put her in a fish tank or use a flower pot."

"No, s'pose not," grinning somewhat sheepishly Rose agreed, noting only on a subconscious level how her muscles slacked off when she hadn't felt them tense in the first place, "You know what you need though, yeah? 'Cause, maybe Pete can help."

For some reason he listened up at that, his brows furrowing.

"Pete? Whatever happened to 'Dad'?" He recalled the agonizing minutes on_ Dårlig_ _Ulv__-__Stranden _only too vividly, the last time he saw her for what he had thought would be forever and how she had called this parallel version of her father that before already, so hearing her use the man's first name now startled him.

"We tried it for some time but it didn't work." Absent-mindedly she began stroking the dog on her lap again, her eyes not longer on his.

"I'm sorry."

He didn't think he needed to hear more about it. He could well imagine the implications her declaration carried and despite the stern warnings he had given back when he had been his younger-looking self he wished that things would have worked out the way she had then wanted them to.

For her part, though, Rose groaned.

"Stop saying that," she reprimanded, oddly irritated by how he appeared to regard everything as his fault. "Nothing you could do about it. And in fact, it's alright. We realized we were both more comfortable with me calling him by his name. Turns out, you were right."

Sighing quietly, she looked up again.

"He's not my dad and we both like to remember that."

For a moment he seemed to consider her words; then the Doctor's head moved as he nodded in understanding.

"You don't want to forget." His voice was soft, close to being tender even, and there was a depth to this simple sentence that had air catch in Rose's throat.

It was true, she didn't want to forget and she didn't want to replace the man who had died so that the world could keep on turning. Without a doubt this world's Pete held a special place in her heart but it was a separate one from the part that would always belong to no other than her father – no matter how she had once so selfishly wished that the void could be filled.  
>Yet, it wasn't that idea which threw her off balance now; instead it was the simple fact that somehow he could grasp what she had not spelled out to him.<p>

"Yeah," Rose managed to mumble, her left hand fidgeting with a strand of Maggie's hair at the same time. "Something like that."

It wasn't hard to tell that he had hit a sore spot and since he didn't want to make her uncomfortable he opted for leaving it up to her whether to stay with the topic or not.

"Anyway." Obviously, she was aiming for the latter. "What's that habitat you need? And what with Donna's ... well, whatever she said?"

For once he found it impossible to tell whether she was indeed interested or just seizing the occasion to stir them away from what most likely was too loaded with memories – not only of the Peter Allan Tyler they had met but also himself - but he humoured her in any case.

"You sure you want to hear all the boring details?"

Deliberately he added the hint of a challenge to his voice, noting with satisfaction how her features lit up in response.

"Try me," she retorted straightaway; a faint glimmer in those hazel irises that he just couldn't resist.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

"I won't."

Sporting a small grin, she allowed him to manoeuvre them past the looming uneasiness that their previous subject had brought about.

As it had always been before, her wish was his command and leaning back in his chair he drew air into his lungs, began to explain the very basics of growing a TARDIS as it would naturally occur; sprinkled the rather dry and theoretical part of that with information about their life cycle whenever he reckoned that he was losing himself in unhelpful mathematical details.

Every question Rose asked, he tried to answer albeit he avoided mentioning the home that he had once destroyed. His companion had obviously lost nothing of her curiosity but still there was no reason to touch that particular matter now and so he soon began to ramble about various ideas instead that were all connected to Donna's brilliant advice but not quite perfect enough to implement them.  
>Modifying the dimensional stabiliser was way more difficult than it sounded. It already was with an adult TARDIS but the coral was a much more delicate thing, a bit like a human baby and you couldn't simply go about tinkering with either of them and not have a good plan in store.<p>

Just as he delved into pointing out how the ships of his people were really more living beings than machines he suddenly noticed that Rose grew quiet, her eyelids drooping steadily. But it wasn't until he recited the very mixture of elements every seed required to develop far enough as that it could connect with the Vortex that he realized he had at last lost his audience completely.

There in the armchair dog and human had dozed off sometime during his lecture, the terrier happily ignoring how Rose's hand lay on her back, idle. The two of them gave a picture of tranquillity although he was well aware that it was but the calm after a storm. A tempest he had brought into this pink and yellow girl's life.

Maybe that was why he had taken to find out how to nurture the coral – to make it up to her. He sought to take her to the stars again and he had figured that the sooner he started thinking about a solution the sooner it could be done. Assuming he was successful.

He worked a muscle in his jaw as he felt the minute weight of a too young TARDIS in his pocket, a token of affection and a promise that he intended to keep.

_A life among the stars._

The now almost soundless night swallowed this thought, settled around him like a blanket and made him feel disconnected from his new human body for just a moment.

It was there. A breath and a beat in tune with hers - _two hearts_ - long fingers reaching out until they hovered in the air mere inches away from her skin and how he longed to close that gap; to have her palm against his own like it had been earlier that night, to sense her timeline as it twisted and curled to weave itself deeply into his life. But he withdrew.

She looked so peaceful. He wouldn't dare and intrude when she was resting, not for reasons as egoistic as his need to hold her hand.

The chair seemed spacious and comfortable enough as that her muscles wouldn't be tense in the morning and so he resolved to take the cover from the bed that was meant for him and drape it around her and the Yorkshire in her lap as carefully as was possible – making sure to wake neither of the two.

He had enough calculations to make to be occupied for the next few days if not weeks even –bridging a couple of hours didn't seem to provide any kind of problem. Not when he heard her steady breathing fill the room and knew that she was safe, alive and with him.


	12. A new task

_**A/N: **__So with this chapter we're slowly leaving the hurt/comfort part of Journey's Beginning behind._

_A New Task was originally named differently, and it was much longer too. I debated a lot with myself whether to finish and post it as one big chunk or break it into two parts. In the end, I went for the latter. On the plus side this means the next chapter is already half written so hopefully the next update won't take me quite as long._

_I hope you'll enjoy the read, and the atmosphere too._

_Have a fantastic week, everybody!_  
><em>TiaKisu<em>

_**Purple Guest: **__You are right. What Rose and the Doctor need is some time to get used to each other again. They have spent more than two years apart, three if you count this regeneration, plus there are the memories of days gone by and in which he wore a different face.  
>It will be a slow process but in the end he will understand that regardless of whether he thinks he is worthy of her in his human form she loves him – full Time Lord or not. :)<em>

_**Special disclaimer: **__Browsing through the Nine/Rose section here on FFN I stumbled across another story named "Journey's Beginning" that follows the same idea as this fic does, only that it was written in 2013 already. The author of that fic is An Irish Rose and her work, just like all post Journey's End stories, holds a lot of similarities when it comes to general things like the task mentioned in this current chapter.  
>I promise that I had no idea this other fiction existed, or else I would have chosen a different title and would have asked for approval and properly credited An Irish Rose for working with the same setting.<br>Also, I hope the characters in my Journey's Beginning behave uniquely enough as that this is something new. In any case, the plot that will be established after chapter twelve should distinguish it from other versions that may or may not exist out there.  
><em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 11: A new task<strong>

The first thing Rose noticed when waking up was that she was not in her bed. Nor was she in any kind of bed at all.

The second was that she wasn't in her room, but definitely in the house she had inhabited for the last two years.

Finally, the third was this deep sense of warmth and security which she had last felt on the alien ship whose song she sometimes heard in her dreams – a tune so ancient that she believed it must have been there at the beginning of the universe itself and yet it also was as new like a just-born star.

Curling up a bit more she drew the blanket that was wrapped around her higher, stuffed her nose under the silken material while she yawned.

Thinking back on the night before she couldn't remember having taken the duvet but then again her memory was hazy anyway, just like it always was in the morning.  
>As usual there were sounds her tired mind remembered, faint pictures that were yet to be completed; the smell of leather and time, a soft Northern baritone, and Maggie. Nothing out of the ordinary except for – well, except for that there was absolutely nothing normal about those things at all.<p>

The very instant what she recalled truly registered in her consciousness, accentuated and highlighted by the lingering echo of a scent that if she concentrated on it she found to be woven into the very air around her even now, her eyes shot open and all of a sudden she was decidedly awake.

_He _had told her that the dog wanted to be called something else than 'Daisy' and _his _room was where she had gone to when she had not been able to find sleep, yet again.  
>They had talked, and encouraged by her he had fallen into one of his lengthy explanations, reporting with all his maniac enthusiasm of the many theories she couldn't possibly follow even if she tried her best and she had been so content listening to him that eventually she had let herself fall; to give in to the safety that his company was to her and which had enabled her to drift off.<p>

Apparently she still was in the armchair, head nuzzled into rest at the side which drew up right to the top; her arms wrapped around the maroon throw pillow that Maggie had been lying on before.  
>The small terrier had obviously hurried off already – hungry or greedy for her mother's attention or both - while the Doctor had allowed her to stay. And for the second time in only two days he had tucked her in.<br>Momentarily, she didn't know whether to be embarrassed or utterly overwhelmed by this repeated gesture of care.

Peeling out of the cover Rose let her gaze roam, dark hazel flitting over sun-touched shelves and the desk that was currently un-occupied. His papers were still scattered there, in a fashion that indicated he had abandoned them just shortly before.  
>Even from where she was seated she could see the multitude of lines and circles that she knew to recognize as his native language but which otherwise were a mystery to her – between them Arabic numerals, some of them jotted down in a haste and some drawn attentively and with care.<p>

Obviously the Doctor had been productive tonight.

"Welcome to the world of the living. Slept well?"

Before she even had the chance to wonder where he was, his voice came from the window to her left and when she tilted her head into that direction his silhouette appeared in her line of view.

Once again he was leaning against the windowsill, arms crossed in front of his chest though other than the day before this time he looked comfortable and less on guard.  
>There was a small smile on his face and yet it didn't escape her how beneath the good-natured teasing there was something unobtrusive about the way he spoke that was unlike him, something timid but it was overlaid with pent-up energy, bottled-up and itching him although he knew too well how to control it.<br>Anyone else but her might have missed this hint that he was just a little out of his element, confined in this situation that was alien and familiar all at once, but she knew him better than that.

"Better than in years actually," she hummed, stretching herself and surprising him with the sincerity resonating in her answer. Pleased by how his head snapped upwards ever so little, Rose let her legs dangle over the edge of her seat before she straightened up. "Though I could definitely do without a stiff neck."

She couldn't help but wince as her muscles protested against the movement, drew her left hand up to massage the offended tissue as she muttered, "Must be getting old."

Of course, she didn't mean that half serious but the rather incredulous look the Doctor bestowed upon her the very instant she said it had her realize that nevertheless it was a somewhat foolish thing to say, considering she was still a good eight hundred and then some years younger than him. To her utter bafflement though, he suddenly snorted.

"Try walking in my shoes, Rose Tyler."

The corners of his lips quirked upwards, pale blue eyes sparkling with something that bordered on mischief but the very second she blinked, it was gone again and he just observed her as if waiting for what she would do.

"Don't think I could," she grinned, daring to venture further into these familiar waters that were their banters and delighting in how a mock expression of hurt hushed across his features in return. But not yet brave enough to risk and overdo it, she then sobered.  
>"So," clearing her throat, Rose pushed away from the backrest, "you had a pleasant night, too? I take it you're still not sleeping very often."<p>

Faintly she nodded towards the desk, oddly content to see him shrug affirmatively.

"Looks like it," he declared, watching her, before he frowned just a little.

"Not completely human then?" She made sure her voice was distinctly soft as she drew the conclusion and somehow for his sake she hoped that indeed he still was more Time Lord than he would have her believe. But for a long moment he hesitated, weakly shook his head in what was close to regret.

"That alright?" After a breath of silence he released the question into the space between them, his blue eyes turning a pale grey, and Rose sucked in air.

He couldn't seriously be asking her this, not when he had to know that it would never matter to her that he was different. In light of his barely concealed insecurity that she had no clue where it still came from she felt just a little dumbfounded, then however she remembered the night he had asked her to travel with him – such a long time ago - and she understood that somehow that was where they were again.

Donna had phrased it right after all: Theirs was a chance to start all over; the opportunity to take what they had learned, combine it with everything they held within and build a future from that.

A new beginning.

"Of course it is." She smiled, warmly, her gaze gentle and open so that he might see that she truly meant it. "Always has been, and you know it."

For a heartbeat, the world stopped turning as he just stared at her, processed her words and discerned the real scope of her declaration. She was hiding nothing from him, invited him in, and he felt overwhelmed by what she tried to offer.  
>He had turned her life into a maelstrom of danger, loss and madness and yet there she was – still accepting him for whatever he was now.<p>

He had absolutely no idea what to say in response to that.

His mouth opened slightly but no sound came out of it while he lingered frozen where he stood. And she seemed to understand, for she smiled – a shy but genuine little crook of her lips that had his arms slacken and the black leather that he wore creak quietly.

"Good." Before he even realized that he was saying that out loud, his breath already left his lungs in a relieved murmur, carrying those four letters to her.  
>She received it, too, he could tell since her expression changed to something that he knew to label as nothing else but tender and not for the first time he wondered how it could be she would look that way at him at all, murderer that he still was. Always had been, in this body anyway, but she had never seemed to mind - looking straight past the shadows of his soul that was burning cold with ice and the need to run, to a core scarred by loss and searching (for what he had never quite known).<p>

Sometimes, when he was with her, he liked to think that the latter was over.

"Well, then, any plans for today? What do you usually do... here?" His tongue almost tripped over the last word when he cleared his throat and broke the spell that her reassurance had cast on him.  
>With his right hand waving awkwardly to indicate he meant not only this room but possibly this entire reality he corrected his stance, pushed away from the window and stuffed his hands back into the pockets of his jacket; intent on distracting himself and her from the gravity of this moment.<p>

He wasn't quite ready yet to face their new _together_ – or the lack of it –so he did the one thing he did best: Put on a smile and move on. And the fact that he was indeed curious about her life in this world just made it easier to go through with this change in topic.

For a long second though Rose just frowned at him like she knew exactly what he was trying to do, but if he had been mindful enough to not ask her about Pete and her dad any further, so could she let him have his own way – take his own time. There was no rush, she supposed.

"Usually", she picked up the throw pillow Maggie had slept on and shrugged, "I go to work; look after Tony when mum can't, make sure she doesn't drive me spare. Things like that." Glancing at him out of the corner of her eyes, she suddenly shoved the duvet aside. "I guess I've got some time off now though. Pretty much quit when we realized we'd finally found you."

This had definitely not been the best way to go about it. She could tell by how he tensed up although he probably thought she wouldn't notice.  
>Just like at the little Norwegian inn his eyebrows furrowed, the air about him shifting to become somewhat charged as his back straightened and he fixed his steel grey gaze on her. Instantly, she felt the compulsion to squirm under it but swallowed her uneasiness down and went on as if what she'd said was perfectly normal.<p>

"If you like we can make a list of what stuff to get for the TARDIS. I know a place or two where we can go. They might not have everything but-"

Involuntary she trailed off, clasping the maroon cushion nervously. His jaw was still set tight, a muscle working in it, causing her to regret having brought up Torchwood and her jumps in the first place (and shouldn't she have known he would react like this, considering he had been just as irritated the day before). Bananas probably wouldn't save her this time.

His grumbling stomach however did.

Through the slowly building silence the low noise rumbled loudly, immediately catching both the Doctor's and Rose's attention. Bewildered, they each stared at the spot the offending growl had come from. And just as if on cue, another followed.

There was no way on Earth Rose could have fought the smirk that made itself at home on her face, not when the Time Lord looked as repulsed as he did now.

Of course did he recognize this horrendous offense to his ears but the idea alone that he was the one producing it was absolutely appalling.

"Maybe we should have breakfast first, yeah?" Silently thanking whichever force had let this play out to her favour Rose dared to let some of her tension go so that she would sound encouraging rather than anything else.

Before he could even do as much as ponder her suggestion she put the pillow down, snatched the comforter and haphazardly draped it over the armrest next to her.  
>While the Doctor looked just a bit perturbed hearing his very human stomach complain repeatedly, his companion made sure he wouldn't be able to contradict.<p>

"Just gonna get changed," she supplied quickly, getting up and already on her way to the door, "You. Wait here."

For all that this version of her Doctor could be only too intimidating when he wanted to be, she had learned early on during her time with him that it sometimes helped to decide over his head like this. Not necessarily because he would follow the order made, but because it gave him something else to think or grouse about - especially if the demand was particularly ridiculous in his opinion – while she could have her will.  
>The little trick had often proved to be successful in the past, and telling from how the almost scowl on his face changed into something nonplussed it had lost nothing of its efficacy.<p>

"I'll be back in a mo."

The words were thrown into the room, her right hand already on the doorknob as she turned away from him, ready to burst into the hallway lest he did regain his composure and called her off. One last glimpse she caught of him across her shoulder - then she was already out the door.

The very instant she spun to the right however, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Rose?"

Naturally, her mother just _had _to be up here.

Even from where she stood, Rose could hear the wheels in the other woman's head begin turning as she, too, halted – taking in the appearance of her daughter and where she just came from.  
>Jackie Tyler knew exactly who slept where in her house, and she was well aware of who this particular room had been given to.<p>

"Mum, hi" if her bewildered expression didn't get her in trouble, her stuttering certainly would, "What are you doing here?"  
>The very second that was out she cringed internally. On the very long list of stupid things to say this was pretty much number one but for once her brain had obviously decided to be out of order.<p>

"I was getting Tony ready for the nursery," Jackie replied with only the tiniest hint of bemusement, tilting her head a little in an attempt to steal a glance through the door behind her daughter that was still ajar. "But you know he makes a fuzz when he doesn't have that teddy bear you gave him."

Despite herself, Rose smiled at that. "Mr Tedopoulos."

"Yeah, I still wonder how long it's gonna take him to say that." Screwing her face up, the older Tyler heaved a moan.

She had never really understood just what had made Rose choose that of all names for a soft toy and much to her consternation Tony had instantly accepted his sister's suggestion of reusing it when he had found his own blue bear seated on the birthday table.  
>As much as Jackie had tried to reason that the furry fellow would surely prefer to be called Paddy or Pooh – both names he could at least pronounce – there had just been no convincing him. Which, on the other hand, shouldn't have surprised her at all.<p>

"I swear, sometimes you could think that boy is yours," she muttered in mild exasperation and shifted her weight to her other foot. "Anyway, we've gotta go now. Help yourself to something to eat. There should be enough in the kitchen. I'll do some grocery shopping later so if you or himself" she nodded vaguely towards where she suspected the Time Lord stood, "need anything, let me know."

For a moment, Rose felt compelled to defend herself because there was something in the grey of her mother's gaze that spoke of false assumptions but before she even moved Jackie added, "Oh, and take Pete's credit card. It's on the counter."

Now she was confused."What for?"

"You're going shopping with him. 'Cause I'm not washing his clothes every night only so that he can wear a fresh pair of jeans in the morning."

The very instant Jackie shot a poignant look at the blank space behind her daughter, Rose was sure to practically feel how the Doctor's face fell. Already he puffed out his chest, about to contradict vehemently when his new hostess bet him to it.

"If he's going to stay he's got to have his own clothes. Pete's won't do 'im no good and I'm not sharing mine either." Her obvious attempt at a little humour belied how Jackie really didn't mean the Time Lord harm.  
>Some things just had to be done, and as a mother of now two kids – and no one tell her that a twenty three years old young woman couldn't still mean work and trouble – she had learned that it was better if you saw to them sooner rather than later. Besides, it was true, too, that she had no intentions of extending the list of her daily chores more than was necessary.<p>

"Better you just get through with it," she finished, speaking just a bit louder so that it was clear she was addressing the Doctor, too. Then, she extended her left arm, wrapped it about her daughter's shoulders in a quick hug and with a peck to her cheek said, "I'll see you later, sweetheart."

With that she pulled away and headed over to Tony's room only to reappear with Mr. Tedopoulos a moment later. While, rather perplexed, Rose still hadn't moved Jackie checked her wristwatch for the time and mumbling something about having to hurry she sped past her child – waving her goodbye and exclaiming "Tra!" as she descended the stairs that lead to the ground floor.

But a heartbeat later, she was gone. It was almost too surreal to even think about.

Pete was at work, her mum away with Tony and Rose was to take a Time Lord shopping. Did she not feel him stare at her back in absolute horror, she might have laughed but as it was she just turned to peek over her shoulder and indeed, there he stood – looking properly repulsed. Still, whichever way she looked at it her mother was right. He needed things to wear.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mr Tedopoulos <strong>__is taken from the lovely novel "Winner Takes All" (written by Jacqueline Rayner). No copyright infringement is intended._


	13. Red and Blue

_**A/N: **__I cannot even begin to tell you how sorry I am about the most recent delay in posting. I said this chapter was half-written already and I didn't lie; only life and a nasty cold decided to thwart my plans of finishing it. At long last however, here it is: the part that marks an end and a beginning._

_The title "Red and Blue", apart from referencing something from this chapter of course, is a little nod towards the fabulous __**BlueStoneShiningWolf**__ and her "As Time Goes By" by the way, so if you haven't read that yet, go do so now._

_As always, my heart-felt thanks goes out to everyone who reviewed, followed and/or favourited Journey's Beginning. Seriously, your support really means a whole lot!_

_Reviews have, as per usual, been replied to per pm – save one, and I'll get to that one in a second. In the meantime, I hope you'll enjoy this update._

_Have a fab week ahead!  
>TiaKisu<em>

_**Purple Guest: **__Again, thank you for such a lovely review. I'm so happy that you enjoy these quiet little moments I add here and there. Indeed, the Doctor wants to be someone Rose would choose to be with, as opposed to being someone she simply is stuck with. But things will improve, and he will learn that his doubts clearly are unfounded. ;) _

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 12: Red and Blue<strong>

Seventy-two minutes, eighteen seconds, four slices of toast and two bananas later the Doctor and Rose stood in front of the Tyler manor, examining a decidedly blue car.

Not just any kind of blue, but an unmistakably TARDIS-like shade of sapphire. The sight alone served to have the Time Lord's face fall just that tiny bit.

"_This _is yours?" He rasped, completely forgetting to hide his marveling at the little Vauxhall.

Even if she had tried, Rose wouldn't have been able to suppress the sheer pride that instantly showed in her features.  
>"Was a real pain to get it done right," she preened, "Jake knows a great varnisher though. Five tries, and I had to promise to never set foot into the shop again but it's worth it, don't you think?"<p>

Not aware of it herself, the tip of her tongue slid between her teeth after that, curled around her left canine and had any words desert the Doctor while she beamed at him, decidedly content.

Once they had gotten past his initial and intense complaining (because why in the world did a Time Lord have to go shopping on Earth and for clothes above all) the two of them had had a short but nice breakfast. Simply placing a coffee with just milk in front of him had sufficed to placate the offended half-human alien and together they had soon fallen into companionable silence until he had asked with a grumble where they'd best go to get the scheduled shopping done and over with as quickly as possible.  
>When she had said "Henrik's" as if it were the most natural choice in the universe he had raised an eyebrow warily but then had let it go. Since she had worked there before, even though that was a parallel version of the store, he had reckoned she'd probably know how to avoid turning this into an hours-long mission. And the notion was definitely in his interest.<p>

"It looks," the Time Lord's voice caught in his throat as finally his otherwise clever brain remembered that probably a reply was in order; what was begging to be said making him feel self-conscious but at last his vocal cords and mouth gave in, "Fantastic."

The smile that followed was still somewhat reluctant, as if he was anxious about her response to hearing this favourite of his again. When she grinned in satisfaction over his approval, however, he instantly relaxed.  
>With every minute they spent in each other's company it seemed they were re-discovering who they were together. Being around her was becoming almost as easy as it had once been and he really welcomed the change.<p>

"It better did. Now what do you say, off we go?" She already had the keys in her hand while she nodded towards the blue vehicle merrily, her eyes bright and mirroring the invitation.

For her part, Rose had not been oblivious of how he had hesitated using the one word this him liked best but she knew better than to let her noticing show. He was far too careful around her anyways, always walking on eggshells when all she wanted was for him to quit acting like he was at constant risk of falling from grace.

She had missed it terribly - had missed _him - _and how he showed almost childish glee over that one expression, so if anything she was happy to hear it again even when his radiating 'brilliant' had been just as beautiful.  
>And surely he knew that, too.<p>

Burying his hands in the pockets of his jacket he just studied her for a while though before he simply shrugged. "If we must."

Even for someone who didn't know the Doctor as well as she did it wasn't hard to tell that he still was not particularly happy about the task imposed on him and his companion. Nevertheless, at least he was willing to put up with it - if only to not incur Jacqueline Tyler's wrath.

"Should I drive then?" The unexpected offer came out of the blue and if he was honest with himself he didn't even know just why he uttered it in the first place, though it could have had to do with him being used to playing her chauffeur of sorts. But to his chagrin, after a breath of mute bewilderment, Rose shook her head gently.

"It's okay. And 'sides, I'd like to actually arrive there and today, too." She was quite obviously winding him up, worked on maintaining the rather good mood that had established itself during their breakfast and by the looks of it her jibe achieved its aim, too.

"Oi, I told you the TARDIS needed six pilots. I was doing very well flying her on my own, thank you very much", he huffed but like so often before there was no real weight to his lament and when she chuckled audibly he found it near to impossible to keep up the pretense.  
>All the same, he crossed his arms in feigned hurt.<p>

"I know," patting his right shoulder she cooed and why did he think she didn't quite take him seriously? "You were _great_ but let's just say I want to play it safe, yeah?"

With that she winked at him and without any further ado opened the door to get behind the wheel before he could even do as much as blink.

Resigning to his fate the Doctor grunted quietly, rounded the car to settle on the nearside.  
>Rose might believe otherwise but he <em>did <em>know how to stir an automobile. Still, he was inclined to indulge her. And while she got the Vauxhall started he sunk into his seat, determined to face this undertaking that he was subjected to with as much dignity as any Time Lord who was the last of his kind could muster.

Or, in case that failed, with as much patience as any normal bloke could show while going through a thorough shopping session.

.o.

It took them nearly an hour to reach the city centre but at long last Rose pulled into the underground car park that this world's Henrik's held.

Turning off the engine as soon as she had backed into a parking space, she glanced at her passenger who had spent the journey observing the busy life outside – not saying anything, tapping his left knee a little impatiently but not striking her as overly on edge. Yet.

"Here we are," she announced softly and deliberately encouraging.

She remembered well how he had only tolerated her and Jack's extensive visits to Fulna Seven and Nesphyxion – both planets that were in short nothing else but giant malls – because all he'd had to do was watch as she sauntered through the stores, asked for his opinion on various pieces that he would always comment on by pointing out how vain humans were and that all that clothing looked the same until she'd finally pick the one item that had him fall silent.

Indeed, in this body he had never been one for shopping unless it was all about technology but as long as he'd had to do nothing but endure it, he had been fine.  
>Unfortunately for her, this time he was going to be right in the middle of it and she would have to keep him happy – nearly impossible as this seemed to be. But Rose had something like a battle plan in mind and if she was lucky it would work, too.<p>

With the Doctor faithfully following her away from the car and over to the lift, she made a mental check of which things to get; resolved to assist him with everything but the shorts he needed.  
>Those, she decided, he would have to pick out on his own – not because it would make her uncomfortable helping him select something, but because somehow she was rather certain that <em>he<em> wouldn't appreciate her being around when he bought his underwear. Way too domestic and possibly undermining his authority on top of that (especially if Jack had been right when he'd said he would bet his every money that the man wore boxers with a banana print on them); even when she herself wouldn't mind at all to know. There was still a bet going on between her and the man who was her brother in all but blood, separate universes or not.

"Which floor to, then?" The Doctor's gruff voice cut into her musing this of all moments and startled her.

She coughed quietly, intent on clearing her head. Thank God he couldn't read her mind.

"Fifth", the answer came automatically if a little bemused. Brown eyes wide, Rose turned to see that he was standing right next to her, occupying her personal space though she doubted he was even aware of that; his own gaze on the still closed doors in front as if he expected them to open any second now.

Which _of course _they did.

Supported by a bright ding the grey metal slid apart and the Doctor squeezed himself into the car, pale eyes searching for the control panel.

"Fifth you said," he repeated before pressing the corresponding button, blissfully unaware of his companion's brief uneasiness, "There we go."

For a short instant all that Rose could do was stare at the Time Lord as he paraded a kind of nonchalance that she just knew was but for show. While his lips were bent in a grin, nothing of that reached his eyes and it was enough to make any conscious thought of banana themed underwear be forgotten.

What it didn't avert though was the slight flush her cheeks acquired when somewhere in the back of her head she noted that she had just pondered on what this man wore underneath.  
>Almost she even forgot to follow him inside and it was only his mildly irritated "You comin'?" that got her synapses working again.<p>

"Yes," she muttered quickly, hopped in just before the doors closed, "yes, of course."

Albeit he looked straight ahead Rose knew that he was watching her as she came to stand right beside him, that intense blue of his irises the only sign she needed.  
>He was considering her attentively and she supposed his curiosity was piqued thanks to her demeanour. On the other hand, if that kept him from mulling over the impending shopping then that was probably a good thing even.<p>

_"Fifth Floor: Beauty, Sports and Men's Casuals. Thank you for visiting us. Please enjoy your time."_

Too soon for the Doctor's liking the inordinately friendly mechanical voice floated around him, heralding the obvious arrival and in turn jolting him from his rumination about the young blonde to his left.

He had quite obviously interrupted her train of thoughts when he had heard the lift get closer and the faint blush she had sported right after made the observation be even more remarkable.  
>For reasons unknown to him, he would have really liked to fathom what or who she had pondered on just then but as it was any chance of reflecting on that further was thwarted by how they reached their destination and she turned away.<br>Stepping in front of him, ready to exit first, she left him no chance but to trail her – out into the flood of noises and the overwhelming activity that assaulted both of them the very second they left the lift.

There were people _everywhere_.

Mostly women of every age scurrying from one shelf bearing perfume to the other, then on to the beauty creams and make up before they would switch to rifling through luxurious shower gels and what not else while inhabiting the next section there was a healthy mix of ridiculously athletic looking people.  
>Discussing over the value of the latest model of runners these chosen few demonstratively spoke up as soon as an unfortunate specimen with less perfect features would pass them by, only to let them in on their secrets if the poor fellow looked awed enough.<p>

Lastly, to his right, there were the men. Normal, average men – tagging along behind either excruciatingly excited or terribly annoyed spouses.

Apes and their ridiculous little quirks. An intergalactic bazaar was nothing in comparison to this.

"Humans, why are you so obsessed with turning yourself into something you are not," he murmured, barely loud enough for Rose to hear.  
>Trudging along behind her, he tilted his chin into the direction of one particularly disgruntled couple.<p>

"That woman over there: buying an expensive vest while he would clearly be happier with a simple shirt. Wants him to look the part but he's probably just a plumber. Not that they're unimportant, mind, can save your life - decent plumbing, but it's nothing to go boasting about. Unless you're on Cyrion B of course."

He blew out air through his nose, frowned as he saw the lady reach for yet another piece that was supposedly fashionable and already he wanted to go on when in the periphery of his vision he saw Rose slow down, her attention clearly elsewhere.

Hazel gaze glued on some spot in the distance, she stopped in her tracks – displaying a sudden kind of tension that automatically transferred to him and had his senses sharpen.  
>No one else appeared to be alarmed and there was nothing suspicious about the place, no sound or scent that shouldn't be there, no sign of danger. Yet, something was causing her discomfort and he found the source too when he, as well, caught sight of the large posters that lined the wall below the ceiling.<p>

Over there, advertising some brand or another, was the picture of a man beaming away at the costumers: Chocolate brown gaze, unruly ash blond hair that all but ended in side-burns, and a casual brown suit complete with matching tie framing a friendly face that spoke of adventure and a lust for life.

The features of this faintly freckled stranger were distinctly different from the ones he had worn not too long ago and still, the whole image was too similar in too many ways.

It was just his luck that when finally they had regained some sort of easiness Rose would be reminded of what had been taken from her no two days prior.  
>He knew that his fading, the unexpected absence of the very person he was again, had hurt her. He had learned that when he had seen the truth reveal itself in the dark of her eyes the evening before; and still he also was aware of what she lost. What could never be replaced.<p>

That awareness, he had to discover, was not unlike physical pain to him as he watched her stare at the ad like this model were a figment of her imagination – something she had yet to decide whether it was real or not.

As it was, he couldn't know what was going on inside her, couldn't know that whatever the picture of the young man unleashed wasn't at all what he assumed it would be: Instead of longing and loneliness, instead of feeling betrayed there was but a question catching Rose flat-footed.

Holding her breath while her heart thrummed against her ribcage, she remained stock-still. It suddenly sounded in her mind, so loud it drowned out anything else around.

_What if?_

What if it had been _him_?_  
><em>  
>She hadn't even considered that, not when she had asked him yesterday and not when he had replied, without words, what she had known long before speaking.<p>

He had gotten lucky. Two working sets of information couldn't be upheld and the choice had been made in the blink of an eye, but the outcome could have just as well been a different one. And what if instead of him her second Doctor had returned to save the multi-verse?

A twin to stay with her. What then?

Somewhere in the outskirts of her consciousness his voice registered but it was as though the sound was muffled –what he said but foreign syllables that made no sense whilst in her head another world came to existence.

Maybe he would be just like him – like that stranger on the poster who resembled the Time Lord more than she appreciated - all smiles and eagerness, happy to invent a look to match this new life he was offered.  
>Maybe he would navigate her past the racks full of denim jeans, not even bothering to retain his overflowing gob as he told her of designers that he swore had to be aliens because they also were at home; delighting in their time together.<p>

But would she be happy, and he without regret? Would she be hurting less, or would each step of the way remind her of what was left behind?

The possibility of not meeting blue eyes when she looked at him had not occurred to her at any time, but now suddenly it did and it had her world stop turning.

The answer had been no when he had asked her whether she wished that he could change again.  
>It had not been a lie. And even now, presented with a vision of himself that seemed just within her reach, she realized that it still was not.<p>

She wouldn't trade him in, not for anything or anyone. He was grumpy, yes, and difficult and rude but nonetheless he was _her_ Doctor.

"Rose?" At last his broken whisper cut through the raging whirlwind in her head and had the wall around her crumble. Leading her back to reality it had her flinch before at last her chest resumed moving.

Rose could feel him close to her, on the verge of pulling back. He was drawing the wrong conclusions, the daft alien, and she couldn't even blame him. But her words had been true and thinking of what could have been she understood that they would never be anything else than that.

Perhaps somewhere in the great vastness that was time and space there was a world which held a copy of his other self to walk the path with her - pinstriped as he had been, and they would be _brilliant_ together - but her universe was this one. And as she stood there Rose realized that she couldn't be more grateful for it.

Drawing air into her lungs she turned around and instantly her heart went out to the man who looked at her, crestfallen.

"Come." Extending her right hand she curled soft lips into a smile, ready to embrace what she was given. When he didn't respond she made the decision for him, laced her fingers through his before she squeezed them gently.

Somehow she thought she should have said something profound or reassuring, but when he glanced down on their entwined hands she knew that she had told him enough already with this simple gesture.

Sometimes, words just weren't needed between them.

"Got some shopping to do." Tugging gently, she felt curiously warm inside when his questioning gaze met hers and she believed to see a spark of recognition in it. He understood; got the meaning of what she didn't voice out even when he couldn't quite believe it.

Following her without resistance the Time Lord let Rose stir him to the changing rooms, slightly confused as to what he was supposed to do there without any new clothes to try on and still shaken by what he had seen in her eyes the moment she had turned away from the advertisement.

This young woman had made a choice, right in front of him, closed one door to open another and face the future. A future that apparently, inexplicably, involved him.

Only subconsciously he noticed how she shoved him inside the cubicle, laughed and told him not to wander off, her spirits strangely lifted.  
>Drawing the curtain she left him to wait in his very own small pocket of reality, amazed and utterly dazed all at once.<p>

In the large mirror next to him he saw a man observe him with crystal-grey skepticism: Sharp features, a prominent nose and too many lines of loss and sorrow edged into a skin that should have been young but wasn't.

That man in the mirror, the warrior who had broken one too many times, was still almost twice her age and he looked lonely. Something he had always been, in this body, before he had met her - this fantastic pink and yellow human who had been like a burning star to him, relieving him of the heavy mantle of grief that he had not been able to shed himself.

When his left arm lifted of its own accord he made no attempt to stop it, just watched how rough fingertips flicked an ear that could have clearly been less conspicuous.  
>To say it was peculiar studying a face that you had once stopped wearing would be an understatement but when he sensed the ghost of her touch linger where her palm had pressed against his own he felt as if that didn't matter.<p>

Regenerating always was a bit like dying. His very core, the essence of the Doctor lived on during the process but the current consciousness, the _person_, perished. _He_ had been re-born, almost unheard of as that was – returning to a former incarnation - and maybe, he thought as pale irises played under the bright light from above, that had had a reason different from the destruction he had once believed was his only fate.

A reason that was just poking her head inside and smiling winningly.

"You decent", Rose chirped, all enthusiasm of a sudden. Blowing a stray strand of hair out of her face, she scrutinized him briefly albeit it was obvious she had counted on him being fully clothed.

The superfluous question had the Doctor grimace slightly, his frown failing to hide his rather instant amusement about the situation. "Askin' now wouldn't do much good even if I weren't, don't you think?"

"Probably not," was all she returned, together with a smirk. Unbothered by his retort she shuffled behind the still closed curtain, her focus definitely on something else already. "Haven't been up here in ages. Last time, it was with Mickey and that's been about a year ago."

She was half-talking to herself now, hands busy behind the thick fabric with what exactly he didn't know.

"It's still pretty much the same as ours, even some of the staff are," she produced a sigh, and now she sounded nervous. Amongst the dull metallic clang of coat-hangers there was the rustling of fabric, and he suspected that at last he knew what this was all about then.

"I'm not wearin' pink." Where exactly _that _came from he couldn't even tell, just knew that to his shame he was really rather taken by surprise and obviously incapable of reasonable arguing.  
>So when the resulting chortle that left his companion's throat was quickly covered by her half-offended, "Oi, could I have a little trust here, please? Think I know what I'm doing" he just stood there, speechless.<p>

For a long moment time seemed to stand still between them, allowing him to simply savour that little piece of normalcy she had created by all but accident for him.

"Worked as a shop-assistant in case you remember. Now shut up and try this on." Any command that resonated in these words was immediately mellowed by how the corners of her mouth twitched treacherously, and the next thing he knew was that he stood in front of two pairs of jeans – each a different shade of black – and the matching number of jumpers. One of which was of a soft midnight blue colour, while the other was a dark maroon one.  
>They were, in a word, perfect.<p>

"I guess your silence means I'm quite clever, yeah," she chaffed but when he replied in a dead-serious fashion "Never said anything else" Rose sobered.  
>No matter how far their teasing went, he would always agree that she was special even if it had only been mentioned in jest before. Apparently, some things never changed.<p>

Retreating to grant him his privacy, Rose meant to wait patiently until he was done but she ended up fiddling with her left hoop earring instead.

From inside the cubicle she could hear him work on the trousers she had picked for him, and with the faint sound of denim coming from behind the realization washed over her that this could be it.  
>This could just be her new life and in all its commonness it was positively overwhelming. In a good way though.<p>

"The jeans fit?" She heard herself ask although she wasn't aware of having spoken in the first place. His muffled "yep" elicited a triumphant smirk because her time at this shop had been useful after all. If nothing else, at least she had learned to estimate sizes.

"You also plan on coming out then?" The need to see him was close to imperative. She _had _to know if he looked the same, if she had chosen well. Not just in his opinion but also in hers.

And as if to humour her, not too long after, the dark forest green cloth that separated Rose from the Time Lord was moving. Somehow she almost felt like she was in one of the many make-over shows that swarmed the television channels, or alternatively candidate for one of those dating formats she had scoffed about more than once. Even, she was gnawing her lower lip – when out of the blue her mobile rang with urgency.

The tune, how could it have been otherwise, was the one she had saved exclusively for Torchwood. And they never called without reason.

Distracted by the pesky little device she even missed how the Doctor appeared in front of her – right as if he had never changed his clothes at all. _Mission accomplished._

Studying her face, he crossed his arms and leant against the wooden wall closest to him. Maybe he didn't know a thing about her work here, but he still could read her well enough.

"Trouble?"

For a second she just frowned at him, but only until she noticed that glimmer in his eyes that she had not once seen since he had returned.

"You can wipe that grin straight off your face," she sniffed, trying and failing spectacularly to bite back the laugh that wanted to escape. "And, of course there is. With you around, what did you expect?"

"That we'd check the other floors as well; heard the third one's quite good." Sporting the most innocent of his expressions he was mocking her but she couldn't possibly mind. She hadn't seen him in such a good mood for ages. Literally.

"Be careful what you wish for," she thus chastised playfully, raising an eyebrow, "You know this isn't over yet. Mum'll still make us go shopping afterwards."

This time he didn't even bother to mask his excitement, his gaze turning a clear blue as he offered her his hand like he had always done before they'd run off to their next adventure. And in view of this Rose realized that her nerves, too, began tingling in a pleasant and much missed way.

There they were - the Doctor and his companion - back at the beginning yet continuing right where they had left off three years ago.  
>There was only one word she knew that could describe what that felt like, and for one shining moment the world was all in order when he and she chimed in unision:<p>

"Fantastic!"


	14. Dark Waters

_**A/N: **__Before I say anything else I will say the following:_

_I hope that everyone out there had a lovely Christmas and a great New Year's, or just generally an amazing time (for those of other faiths)!_

_I am sorry I had to put Journey's Beginning on a hiatus over the holidays but ever since late November I have constantly tried and spectacularly failed to continue working on it. I was already half way through this chapter by then but just didn't find any time to complete it. I have not been entirely inactive though and have adjusted some mistakes that I failed to notice before: missing words, wrong tenses – that kind of thing (so don't worry, there have been no major changes).  
><em>  
><em>The only novelty that's worth mentioning is the structure of this story that now contains of three Acts.<em>

_**Act I: Lost and found**__ has been completed with chapter 12. __**Act II: A new life to live**__ starts with this update. I introduced this setup in December (without alerting anyone since apart from the added headline in ch1 _nothing _in the fiction changed) because I realised that the various acts differ quite a bit in their genre.  
>While Act I is purely <em>_**hurt/comfort**__, Act II will be heavier on __**mystery/adventure**__, __**friendship**__ and __**romance **__with only a bit of hurt/comfort thrown into the mix. The third Act again… well, spoilers!_

_Anyhow, so that's what's new in Journey's Beginning. As always, I want to thank each and everyone who faved, followed and reviewed this story. Your support means a whole lot to me and it keeps me going!_  
><em>Signed reviews have of course been answered per pm, and Purple Guest - you will find a reply at the end of this note.<em>

_Thank you, everyone, for your interest in Journey's Beginning. I hope you'll continue to enjoy the journey, and that you'll like where I'm going to take it._

_Happy New Year!_  
><em>TiaKisu<em>

_**Purple Guest: **__As always, thank you so much for your review and your encouragement, dear! I'm always happy to hear from you. There are far too few guests using the opportunity to get in touch with the authors, so your support is extra special to me.  
>Indeed, her reaction hurt the Time Lord but on the other hand seeing that ad and truly realising it was nothing but chance and luck that her first Doctor was returned to her was a bit of a turning point for Rose. Step by step she can let go of the grief that naturally she would feel and instead can embrace what she is given. :)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Act II: A new life to live<strong>

**Chapter II-1: Dark Waters**

Torchwood Tower was still the same as he remembered from when he had last crossed its borders, in this world and their own reality as well: a tall giant made of glass and steel, confining in its sturdy existence and oppressive in how it was a fortress.  
>Its inner life had changed, he knew of that, much like the Tyler-mansion had transformed into something new and yet he couldn't quite forget.<p>

It was the sight of the skyscraper alone, the silent echo of a rift that should have never been allowed to form which had his body tense. There was still too much of what reminded him of the many lives which had ended long before their time; of the self-righteousness and ignorance that flourished in some humans.

Too much that reminded him of how _she_ had fallen.

Involuntarily the Doctor grit his teeth as his mind conjured an image that had once haunted him until he'd found a sun to set ablaze: her golden timeline dimming in the Void, burning up with every breath she was denied to take – unraveling and fading in the emptiness between dimensions.  
>Even though Peter Tyler had appeared, this precious fraction of a heartbeat before her light would have gotten lost forever, something in him had been terrified - too scared to trust in what his eyes had seen. Thinking it was nothing but his hearts' desire.<p>

Only because _they_ had deemed it wise to try and exploit what they didn't even understand.

Entering the building the fear reared its head again, sang in his veins as if it had never been absent to begin with - his current self more susceptible to it than any other had ever been. Fisting his hands in an attempt to banish the pictures from his mind, he didn't stop until their nails dug into his skin and he was able to focus on reality instead.

He had reached out to her, through the last remaining crack, had made the impossible happen and she had answered. She had been alive, was still and that was all, he reasoned with himself, which truly mattered.

Flexing his fingers he followed her silently, his attention clinging to her very presence as if it was a beacon in the dark.

Unwitting of the Time Lord's struggle, Rose strode ahead - her pace swift and confident as she nodded to the guards who recognized her quickly enough if their change in posture was any indication.  
>Brandishing a small card that had previously been stored in her purse the young blonde smiled while the two men stepped aside to grant her access.<p>

"Ma'am," dipping his chin in a serious fashion, the older of the duo gestured for her to pass, his green eyes flickering to assess the figure next to her with barely concealed disapproval.

"He's with me." Rose's voice was sweet when she answered the unspoken question, but it bore a distinct streak of authority that served to tear the Doctor from whatever shadows of their past remained with him. Frowning slightly, and immediately glad for the distraction, he searched every memory he had stored of her but eventually came up empty. Not during any of their travels had she displayed such kind of certainty.  
>With her stance upright she left no room for discussion and it was then that for the first time he caught a glimpse of the agent she had become. Just, he didn't know if he appreciated what he saw or not.<p>

Not too long ago, when he had still been double-hearted and too jovial for his own good he had been proud of the woman who had decided to protect her new world, had even called her the Defender of the Earth and meant that as a title of honour. Strangely, he didn't quite feel the same way anymore, something stirring deep inside him that would best be described as apprehension in her language but he made sure to not let the sentiment show.

This universe's Torchwood was run by people who had learned their lesson, supported by the one being he had faith in - he ought to at least give the institute a chance.

"Of course," the guard abided rather instantly, his gaze however still not leaving the stranger in a leather jacket whose outfit seemed to match that of Peter Tyler's stepdaughter in an almost peculiar way.  
>Watching how the pair walked past the man's facial expression was, for the largest part, unreadable even when it was obvious that he accepted what had already been decided on by those in higher posts than him.<p>

Apparently Rose's position within Torchwood was undisputed and it came along with a good amount of trust, not that it surprised the Time Lord.

"We're meeting Pete in his office." Aiming straight for the lifts, Rose talked to him across her shoulder – a quirk that in all its nonchalance helped him concentrate on whatever matter was at hand rather than indulge in ponderings he didn't much appreciate.  
>"Seems it's a busy day and something had him worried but he wouldn't tell me what it is." She fished her mobile out of her jeans pocket, checking it for recent messages; then turned slightly. "Usually that means it's about aliens."<p>

"What here isn't?" Albeit the Doctor didn't mean to, he grunted dismissively, unimpressed. He had not forgotten a single word Yvonne Hartman had thrown his way, especially not when it came to the company's understanding of ownership and he still didn't approve of any of it.

"Living ones," Rose clarified, thankfully taking no further notice of his demeanour. "Has only happened a couple of times before. Earth doesn't seem to be too popular a place without you to mess with it," she smirked, either oblivious of his mood or intentionally ignoring it as he rolled his eyes in indignation. But before he could say a word she continued, growing serious again. "Mostly they are shipwrecked, only here by accident. We try to help when we can, if they let us. Usually it works, too. They come, they go or integrate. But if they're hostile…"

Averting her gaze, she broke off. Something in the hazel was strangely conflicted or regretful of a sudden – he couldn't quite decide which. He had, however, in all his many years seen this kind of shadow often enough as that he could recognize it - in the eyes of soldiers and warriors. In his own, whenever he was brave enough to look into a mirror.

"I've no doubt you did everything you could." He sounded very earnest saying this, his tone bearing not the slightest trace of misgivings anymore.  
>Head lowered imperceptibly, he watched her from the corner of his eyes. The kind of decision she all too clearly had been forced to make was by no means a mystery to him. It was a burden that he wished she would have never had to carry.<p>

But the ghost of a rueful smile indicated that she accepted his given absolution, her eyes cast downwards and her forehead twisted into a frown while she produced a soundless hum.

"Is no use for them though, is it," she then muttered somewhat absent-mindedly, allowing him to steal a minute glance at what she kept well guarded otherwise. Doubts that she was hiding but which were quite familiar to a man who had once burnt his own home and people for the sake of billions of others, weighing the numbers and bearing a scar that ran so much deeper than her own.

He knew what it felt like. And he wouldn't lie to her.

"No. It's not."

She looked up at that, brown orbs seeking their blue counterpart. Curiously, there was a hint of gratefulness in their colour – as if his honesty was a relief to her.  
>Probably, anyone else would have tried to soothe her, would have stressed how it was the city and her own kind that she had protected and how it was that which truly counted, no matter the costs. But contrary to most he <em>understood<em> and she appreciated that more than he was able to imagine.

Automatically extending her free hand she wound it about his, squeezed rough fingers gently in silent thanks before she cleared her throat.

"I reckon it's not as serious anyway. We've got a code for when it is, and he didn't use it." With that she stepped away, soft skin lingering against his for just another moment before she made for the lifts again.

"But he wanted you to come."

At his observation, Rose merely shrugged.

"Got a bit of experience, yeah? Plus, I've got you in tow. So even if it's just Cittas he'd call." Bending her lips in an attempted grin, she made light of the fact that Pete had summoned her when she had only just returned to London the day before. Strangely, she wasn't in the mood to mull over things they could speculate about at best, and to her satisfaction the Doctor took the bait she'd cast.

"You've had Cittas here?" Eyebrows risen, he showed genuine interest – the sentient firefly like creatures too memorable because they belonged to the very few species able to travel empty space as well as atmosphere unharmed, not to mention that often they flew in spectacular formations.  
>He had given Rose an overenthusiastic lecture on the astounding flocks of light when they had first encountered them in a galaxy far away from Earth and its Milky Way, feeding her with knowledge that she had soaked up – so young and utterly overwhelmed with her new perspective on life as she had been. It was one of the moments both of them still loved to remember.<p>

"Last Christmas," she confirmed readily, and finally there was the flicker of a real smile on her face again. "Half London was out on the streets. 'Course, everyone thought they were just bugs but it was quite a sight. You would've loved it – people pointing at the sky, all hyper about aliens _dancing_ right in front of them."

There was an expression in her eyes that bordered on mischief, and he felt the corners of his mouth twitch treacherously in response to it. Quite curious that, because hadn't they just sailed much darker waters?

"You lot watch way more disturbing things than that and call it documentary," he muttered good-naturedly, well able to picture the public response had they known what they were witnessing, "but as soon as it's aliens you're suddenly disgusted."

"That's what made it funny though." Unconcerned, Rose clicked her tongue - amusement now in her voice and somehow it made the Time Lord next to her breathe easier knowing that there had been reasons for her to laugh in this world.  
>"And, 'sides," having arrived at the lifts she stopped, pressing the button on the panel before her, "Not all of us are, disgusted I mean. Think most would actually be embarrassed. I certainly was."<p>

Despite herself she chuckled, recalling how she had blushed furiously when all those years back the Doctor had oh so casually explained to her what she had actually been watching then. Leave it to a Time Lord to talk all clinical and with manic fascination about things like that.

"You were nineteen," he shrugged as if that explained it all and she could not help but raise a dark eyebrow at him.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Nose scrunched up, Rose tilted her head, doing her best impression of an irritated Tyler woman and secretly enjoying how his back arched slightly.

"Don't mean anythin' by it," he half-spluttered, more familiar with the tone than he preferred. Before she could further corner him though, the doors before them opened and cut into the moment because the swooshing sound they released was followed by an utterly astounded: "Rose?!"

Automatically turning towards the new voice both the Doctor and his companion came face to face with a young woman who, carrying a stack of files, looked at the pair wide-eyed.

"What are you doing here?" Supporting the paperwork with her left arm so that she could use the other to envelop the blonde in a brief hug, the brunette frowned, "I thought Pete said you were taking some time off."

Obviously Rose did know the girl because she returned the gesture, put her weight to her other foot and smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, well, can't get rid of me that easily."

"No, apparently not," there was a short laugh coming from the other woman before she stepped sidewards to make room for the Londoner. "That's a good thing though."  
>Red lips curved into a warm smile, she cleared her throat and somehow there was something timid about her – as if she was being careful choosing what to say. "I assume he called you?"<p>

Rose nodded. "Told me to get here and meet 'im but that's all I know." Shuffling into the car she moved to stand next to who was apparently her colleague, the Time Lord trailing behind silently. "Anything wrong?"

"Think I'll let him explain. He's down with the Security, I was just going there anyway." With that the brunette reached for the console, using her now free hand to push the button that would have the doors close but right as if she had just now noticed the passenger which had joined the small party she hesitated. "He with you?"

Her clear gaze was on the tall man in a leather jacket, sizing him up like she tried to determine whether he meant trouble. Before Rose could even take a breath to answer though, the Doctor already angled his head.

"Would I be allowed in here if I weren't," he challenged breezily, sporting a grin that was too disarming to be honest. And for a brief moment the young agent simply blinked at him, seemingly undecided whether to consider that a valid question or not. Not that he was at all fazed by that.  
>Quite conscious of the other woman's expression however Rose turned towards the alien quickly, admonishing him under her breath, "Doctor!"<p>

Positioned as she was between him and her colleague she didn't notice how, as soon as that was out, the mahogany eyes of the latter went huge and her mouth opened even if at first no sound came from it. There was a too long breath of silence after that but finally the brunette seemed to regain her composure, excitement and disbelief warring for dominance in her features.  
>"<em>You<em>'re the Doctor? But if you're-" she exhaled audibly, focusing entirely on him whilst she started anew, "My God, you're _here_."

Those words, spoken with the utmost amazement, were all it took to shatter the Time Lord's well-worn masquerade and while, just that bit nonplussed, Rose asked, "Didn't Pete tell you?" his smirk withered to be replaced by a look of carefully guarded fondness.

Beneath what had been said was a layer of relief and wonder; joy over how someone else had found what they had been missing so sorely and instantly it reminded him of Martha who he had seen be in a similar state no two days prior.

He wondered if she was happy now.

"Reckon he thought you'd like to do that yourself, though I have to say I would've appreciated if he'd not been as secretive. We were all worried about you, thinking you'd returned alone." The quiet sympathy in the woman's declaration resonated in what little space was between her and the other two occupants of the lift, and it was obvious that this had been the reason she had seemed so cautious about her words mere seconds ago. "But looks like we shouldn't have bothered. Knew if someone could do it then it's you."

With a content smile passing her features she finally operated the panel, proceeding to enter a six digit code into a cleverly concealed keypad right next to it before her attention was on the Time Lord again.

"I'm Elizabeth Symes by the way. And it's a pleasure to meet you." Extending her right hand she offered her welcome to the man she had only ever heard stories about, shook his gently as he replied in kind and tipped her chin into Rose's direction before she added with a new sense of gravity, "She said you'd be able to help us, and she was right. We owe a lot to you, so, thanks."

"Didn't do as much," the tall Northerner dismissed rather instantly, his tone oddly devoid of appreciation and his eyes dark of a sudden –emphasising this distinctly sullen air that gathered about him like a rainstorm coming out of nowhere. "An' what I did you shouldn't thank me for."

As it seemed something had unsettled him although she couldn't imagine what it might have possibly been. Evidently he wasn't intent on explaining anything either, and if she had been tempted to address the matter that was quickly ruined by Rose who interjected - stirring the conversation into a different direction. Elizabeth supposed that she didn't do so on a whim.

"Liz is our computer genius." Moving to stand even closer to the Doctor the blonde eyed him as if to gauge his mood, "nothing she can't hack or re-write. Downing Street would've been a waltz with 'er."

Deliberately ignoring the confused look she was given by the woman in question, Rose made sure to sound almost jovial. It would take far more than just a few years of separation for her to not recognize that poisonous guilt that her co-worker had so unknowingly lured out from wherever it was that he locked it away, and she wouldn't let the Time Lord give in to it again. "She managed to add me to Jackie's family tree, and that's saying something."

Indeed he would have to be especially slow today to not realize just what she was doing. It was another diversion, and he accepted it. His brows arching towards his hairline he turned to her, all bewilderment and subdued curiosity. But before he even had the chance to act on the impulse and ask her, their ride came to an end – the lift stopping, the doors unlocking but an instant later.

The sight that they were met with as the grey metal slid apart was decidedly different from the one the entrance area provided. While the latter could easily be mistaken for that of any other business centre, there was no way to confuse the bustling activity down here with the workings of an ordinary company.

The short corridor which led away from the cars emptied into a great hall where a multitude of workplaces was scattered, each of them harbouring at least three computer screens as well as one agent to check on them.  
>Readings lit up and were replaced by others, the recorded data of dozens of security cameras flickering across the monitors in quick succession. Between the desks people were hurrying to distribute files, exchanging information wherever that was needed.<p>

"Alright," Rose mumbled once she took in the scene. It was a busy day indeed.

"Pete's with Joshua. We've had many calls this morning," guiding them through the well organized chaos, Elizabeth decided to comment on the unusual rush. "You would think every Visitor in London feels like showing up today."

Without producing any sound the Doctor mouthed "Visitor?" to his companion, having an idea who that stood for but preferring her to confirm his suspicion.

"It's what we call them. Seemed friendlier than 'aliens'." She hummed non-committaly, all but avoiding his gaze before she glanced up at him as if hoping for his approval.

The Doctor seemed to consider the choice for a moment and found it was one of the better terms that humans had bestowed upon strangers in the brief period between discovering they were indeed not alone in the universe, and their first successful attempts at exploring faraway galaxies themselves.  
>Giving a small nod he noted how Rose seemed to release a breath he hadn't noticed she'd been holding, and allowed himself to give her a small smile.<p>

"Your idea, was it?" His near to inaudible whisper wrapped itself about her and had her eyes widen just a tiny bit.

"How'd you know?" Rose almost forgot to walk on as she searched the dark blue of his gaze for what exactly she wasn't even sure.

He shrugged, his lips twitching as if in amusement before he tilted his head her way. "Lucky guess. Been always good at that, remember?"  
>Now he grinned broadly and she couldn't help but huff. She didn't believe him one bit and felt strangely irritated by how he looked so suspiciously smug. At the same time though it touched her that he still knew her well enough to tell that she would have been the one to insist on using a neutral term for those hailing from other worlds.<p>

Clearly, two years apart had not rendered them strangers and she breathed a sigh of relief at the thought. Hurrying to catch up with him again when he followed Elizabeth with long and purposeful strides, she quickly fell into an easy step walking beside him.

While together they crossed what little distance still separated them from the door at the other end of the hall she noted how the Doctor, albeit appearing indifferent, glanced at the workstations and in passing certainly memorized a dozen of the things he saw there. _So much for being human now._

When Liz halted to swipe her ID card through the panel next to the door handle, Rose took the liberty to linger so close to him that her left shoulder brushed against the leather of his jacket and briefly he blinked as though surprised but then he relaxed and let her do as she liked. If she had taken his hand now he would, without a doubt, have allowed it but Rose reckoned Torchwood probably wasn't the best place to revive old habits like this particular one. Thus, she merely followed her colleague when together they entered the heart of Torchwood's Security Department.

Having long gotten used to the sheer mass of CCTV footage being displayed in this room, her attention was right on her stepfather who had, rather instantly, turned the moment the door had opened.

"There you are, love," he acknowledged her– the lines on his face smoothing out as he did so. There was no denying that he looked troubled but still calm enough as that Rose didn't get overly worried.

Enveloping her in a quick hug much like Liz had done before, Peter soon shifted to bid his welcome to the Doctor, not bothering with overly long formalities.

"Thanks for coming," he nodded to the other man, "we're having a bit of an usual day."

"I'd say."

If Pete minded being met with the Time Lord's dry comment there was no indication of it, he just continued as if unperturbed. "It's not why I've called you though. We've had a security breach this morning. The entire system failed to detect the intruder. It's pure luck that we noticed. Jake and his team got them before they could get to Level Five."

At this point, Rose perked up, leaving the Doctor next to her no chance to wonder about the significance of the mentioned floor. "Did someone override the codes?"

"Apparently not, no. Heat sensors, motion sensors, cameras – they're still working fine. All of them."

"Then how could someone have gotten in?"

Pete hunched his shoulders. "We've got a fair idea, only we don't really understand how that's possible. But look for yourselves." With this, he tilted his head and dipped his chin towards the large central screen where an area was displayed that looked much like a holding cell. Just, that it seemed empty.

"But," Rose started and frowned, "there's nothing. It's –"

" Rose." Before she even could finish the Doctor called her softly, using a voice that she knew meant she was oblivious to something but that he didn't grudge her that. "Take a closer look."

He nudged her forward, leaning towards the monitor as well and narrowing his eyes slightly as if showing her what to do.

At first she still couldn't see anything but the usual equipment in the cells, nothing out of the ordinary. But then, suddenly, there was a shadow, like a blur, barely discernible yet there, and she gasped.

"Who's that?"


	15. Emerald Eyes

_**A/N: **Once again more than a month has passed without an update and I am sorry about this but it couldn't be helped. Maybe, the chapter can make up for the long wait though._

_As always, my heartfelt thanks goes to everyone who followed, added this to their favourites and/or reviewed. You know these things mean the world and I hope that you will continue to enjoy the journey._

_One final notice: The universe Journey's Beginning is settled in is, as of now, called "Bright are the Stars". It's a choice I made long ago but had no reason to mention so far. With my one-shot collection Pictures of Us it finally is of use though._

_Now, have a lovely day, everyone. And for those of you who celebrate it: happy Valentine's!_

_TiaKisu_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter II-2: Emerald eyes<span>  
><strong>  
>Rose narrowed her eyes, squinted, trying to discern any details of this figure. With what seemed to be an upright stance supported by two legs the shadow had a rather humanoid look to it, but no matter how much she willed herself to focus on the blurring lines there was nothing else she could make out.<p>

"Actually," Pete dipped his chin and glanced at the Doctor, "we hoped that you could tell us."

Not leaving his position at Rose's side or even looking up, the Time Lord frowned. There were too many possibilities, and too little information: All of time and space – hundreds of billions of species in a universe that was brand new to him.

"You mean because I'm an alien, too?" Although he didn't feel offended he scoffed, too deeply in thought to notice how the other man smiled wryly in response.

"I mean because I have no idea what we're dealing with and as it is you've got more experience than anyone here does." Stifling a sigh Peter stepped closer to the monitor, pointing at screens nearby. "There's no readings of heat, no camera footage apart from the one you're looking at. We checked them all and – nothing."

"But it's real. I mean, we could touch him – or her, whatever, if we wanted to. It's," Rose's voice hardened significantly, unwanted memories rising to the surface of her mind as she spoke, "it's not like a projection, someone trying to break through?"

"It's not a ghost." Obviously she wasn't the only one seeing similarities where there hopefully were none. Having already considered this possibility as well and decided that it was unlikely, the Doctor shook his head gently, answering in Pete's stead. "The way the light refracts? That's a physical presence."

Furrowing her brow, Rose didn't allow herself to dwell in the relief that she couldn't deny his conviction brought about. She would run into any kind of danger with him and not give it a second thought, but face the demons of her past – she wasn't sure she could have done that just yet.  
>"A perception filter then?" It was, quite simply, her next best guess and anything was better than Cybermen about to cross dimensions.<p>

"Good idea, but no. I should still be able to see past it. You would as well, probably. This is different though." His jaw was set, pale grey eyes scanning the hidden figure. "Wouldn't be surprised if there's no technology involved at all."

"Like, it's natural?"

At the unexpected scepticism in her voice the Time Lord finally turned to face her again. "With all you've seen, you're still askin'?"

"Well, it's not like we've had invisible species on the list of people to meet," she mumbled in a weak attempt of defense but found even she had to agree that it would be as plausible as anything else. And she _had _seen weirder things than that in the last few years. "But how do we find out then?"

As if that was exactly what he'd waited for the Doctor promptly angled his head and, out of the blue, broke into a toothy grin. Evidently his mood could still change at the speed of sound.  
>"Well, it's no good standin' here doing nothin'", he enthused, clapping his hands as if in anticipation, "Only one way to find out."<p>

"What, you tellin' me you're going to scan for alien tech? That's a bit Spock, don't you think." Lips pursed in a challenge, Rose watched with fascination how the Time Lord's sudden excitement shaped his facial features and gave him something almost boyish – pulling her into its wake and affecting her more thoroughly than it probably should.  
>She had nearly forgotten how giddy investigating a mystery like this could make her be when she was with him, and how their mutual teasing always put the cherry on the cake.<p>

She resolved there and then to never forget any of that again.

Trying hard to keep at least a bit of professionalism about her, Rose could only just avoid letting loose a laugh when he rolled his eyes and grunted in false annoyance, his arms crossing in front of his chest.  
>"An' with all the stuff you've no doubt horded somewhere 'round here, that'd be of <em>great<em> use. Nah, we're doing it the old fashioned way."

"You mean, you just go there an' ask." She couldn't help it anymore. She flashed him a smile, eyes sparkling in the light that the screens in front cast upon her.  
>Although the room was filled with personnel she clearly claimed this moment for him and her alone – looking at the half-human man like for all it was worth he was the only person in existence.<p>

Following Rose's blatant amusement the Doctor's grin reappeared as well, spread until it reached the now sky-blue of his gaze. He didn't bother confirm anything – and there was no need for that anyway - just beamed at her before, without a warning, he whirled around.

Poised to set off as he was it startled everyone around when next however he paused to consider Peter Tyler, obviously just remembering something:

"Ah, you'll have to lead the way."

.o.

Underground level Eight contained five rows of holding cells which were aligned in a fashion that vaguely resembled a stylized painting of a sun.  
>Standing in the central semicircular hallway the smaller corridors diverted from it was obvious that each of the cells was spacious and separated from the others by strong and broad grey walls - a pattern that was only broken by the glass-like looking front which allowed watching the inhabitants who had no means of establishing eye contact to each other though. If per cubicle one occupant was counted the whole facility could harbour up to forty people (or Visitors as was likely the case) which seemed a manageable number.<p>

Upon entering the first tract together with the small party consisting of Rose, Pete, Elizabeth Symes and three guards he had not been introduced to the Doctor immediately noted how there were two different types of cells.  
>The more elaborate were rather well-equipped: Clean, with a bed, a sink and even a small separated area that – as he assumed – was there for the most basic needs of any higher organism. He had no doubt that at least a thermographic camera surveyed that one, too, but it was much better than some of the prisons he had ended up in.<p>

Curiously, between each of these furnished versions there were two larger ones without any special features. In fact they reminded more of stables and it was those that he also found to be inhabited. Their occupants were, for the better part, specimen that he was not surprised Torchwood had decided to better keep under observation.  
>Sentient but on a relatively low evolutionary level they were very much wild animals, some harmless others clearly carnivorous but all of them not fit to walk the earth outside.<p>

"We try to make them as comfortable as we can without skimping on security."

He was quite aware of how Rose all but avoided his gaze, her explanation sounding more like an apology than she was probably conscious of. As soon as they had reached the floor that was sealed off by four different gates she had grown considerably quiet – a sign he knew to mean that she was uneasy.

"I'm not judgin' you." Exhaling softly, he hoped he was reassuring enough.

One didn't have to know her too well to tell that she was worried he might be upset or disappointed even, and he guessed that in their time together he had given her enough reason to develop such ideas considering his quite impressive speeches on how he'd always thought it petty-minded to lock away anything and anyone you didn't understand. It didn't mean, however, that she had drawn the right conclusion.  
>"Couldn't let them loose on the lot out there, and you're not hurtin' them. That's a start."<p>

Rose listened up at that, whiskey-coloured eyes widening. "We never would. Not if we can help it."

"I know." Willing his features to soften with a smile, he dipped his chin in a small nod.  
>Despite what she might think he was well aware of the constraints human authorities in this century had to deal with. And while Rose could be right and the city above indeed been more embarrassed about the Cittas than offended had they known the truth, he had no doubt that any soul down here would be subjected to a different fate. In the end, they were safer being under Peter Tyler's care.<p>

Walking past a three-legged Krypog that contentedly searched the straw-covered floor for more apples and dandelions with its long, curled snout he detected a pair of small raptor-like Azals in the next cell. Both were thankfully female, or else by now Torchwood would have had a rather big problem to deal with.

"Too fertile for their own good," he mumbled, remembering how on their home planet they had been regarded as a plague due to their ever growing numbers and hunted down until they'd become pretty much extinct. He wondered if the same had happened to them here.

Missing Rose's questioning look the Time Lord carried on to name the species in his head, making a mental note to let the personnel know how to improve their living conditions. There was no denying the effort that had been put into providing these creatures with what they needed and for once he really couldn't blame the institute for not knowing any better.

"There we are." Just then Peter's voice broke through his thoughts, making him frown slightly.

To his left was a cell flanked by empty space, the inside looking just as devoid of life. But it wasn't.  
>Just like on the footage there was the slight blur, an almost invisible difference in colour and shadow that outlined a humanoid frame – there for those who knew what to pay attention to.<p>

"So far there has been no expression of sound or language. Not even outside our hearing range," Pete sighed. "We've searched for ultra- and infrasound wavelengths, but no such luck."

"He's alone, there's no need for talk." Angling his head a little, the Doctor barely acknowledged the other man's perplexity. Focusing on the being at the other side of the glass he had little patience for the expectations of humans. Instead, he tried to solve this riddle.

The fact that heat sensors didn't recognize any form of thermal activity most likely meant that it was either extremely ectothermic and its body temperature exactly the same as that of its surrounding, or that its skin was so well isolated and on top of that able to adapt to anything close by that it was near to impossible to differentiate between living tissue and cold stone. Taking into account that there was an optical aspect to it as well he wagered it was the latter.

"So it's a male? How can you tell?" Elizabeth's question cut into his considerations but since there was genuine curiosity in her voice, he chose to humour her.

"Jus' a feeling." Tilting, he flashed her a grin which the agent replied hesitantly. If he didn't know it any better he would say the young woman was rather bewildered and for some reason that amused him. This set of mind and body in particular could have that effect on people and he found that he still enjoyed playing with it, too.  
>While in the periphery of his vision he saw Rose roll her eyes good-naturedly he worked a muscle in his right shoulder and decided to get his thoughts back on track.<p>

Almost perfect camouflage like he was looking at was rare to find when it was not related to mind-altering chemicals, and he could rule those out because they would not have worked on screen. Any kind of cloaking device was implausible as well because even the best he knew about couldn't mimic this many features. So, back to a natural skill it was.

"You have any idea yet?" This time it was Rose who addressed him calmly. Although he knew she wouldn't hold it against him if he didn't answer, the Doctor shrugged.

"One or two," he admitted nonchalantly before suddenly advancing the cell. There were only so many species with distinctive characteristics like the ones he was presented with but at the same time that was only true for where he came from. This cosmos could have brought forth an entirely different range of organisms, still there was nothing for it. If he didn't try he wouldn't find out.

Carefully exhaling he pressed his lips together until the forming narrow gap forced the escaping air into a whistle. The sound was a terrible imitation of a greeting expressed by the desert-people of Pan'Tum but he figured if the Visitor in front of him was from anywhere around the constellation he would recognize the intention at least. As it was though, there was no reaction, no reply at all.

"Another one then", the Time Lord muttered, far from discouraged.

While he worked his way through a various number of clicks, chirrups and even a few grunts Rose watched him intently.

She knew that she really shouldn't be surprised like that but she had gotten so used to understanding him, to the TARDIS translating even when he spoke with strangers that she was truly taken aback listening to him produce all those foreign noises. It was a remarkable thing to behold and instinctively she closed up to him.

Meanwhile, the Doctor was sifting through the possibilities, just releasing a melodious hum when Rose appeared at his side. If later asked he wouldn't have been able to tell which of the two events happened first but from one second to the other the shadow in the cell moved also. Back straightening, it tensed and then – keen eyes flew open.

Almond-shaped they weren't unlike those of many reptiles found on Earth: with pupils that formed perpendicular slits rather than circles. Made of the darkest azure that became a luscious green but a heartbeat later these two eyes were the only discernible feature now – almost like floating gemstones if not for the intensity with which they stared ahead.

"Doctor, what did you say?" Like in reflex, Rose's hand had found the sleeve of his leather jacket to tug gently on it.

"Hello, I hope." He attempted a lopsided smile, trying to remember what other words were of use.

The sound he had just employed belonged to a language spoken on the jungle planet of Eizzrah.  
>Unfortunately he didn't exactly have sound knowledge of that particular tongue and the many complicated dialects it had spawned over the centuries, but with the TARDIS seed still dormant in his pocket he didn't have much of a choice. Thus, he proceeded - purring this time even though he knew the attempt was amateurish at best.<br>Even with the capable vocal cords of a Time Lord the sounds were a challenge but this human larynx he had to make do with now was making it near to impossible to get the syllables right. As luck had it though the humanoid seemed at least interested, which meant he wasn't completely off-tune.

Cocking its head to the side the creature scrutinized the two-legged people before it, silently at first before suddenly a quiet huff was to be heard. It was soon followed by another.

"Does it try to talk?" Pete sounded slightly apprehensive, watching how the intruder they had been lucky to detect seemed to lean forward. Next to him the guards were already adjusting the grip they had on their guns, ready to intervene if the situation called for it.

"No, it's - Is it sniffing?" Eyebrows drawn together, Elizabeth's confusion was undisguised.

"More information in your scent than you can imagine, and easy to read if only you've got the nose for it," the Doctor nodded affirmatively, glancing at the brunette for a brief moment.  
>Rose's colleague was an attentive one. He usually liked that about humans, and so far she was no exception to that rule. Currently he didn't have the luxury to further ponder on her though as a grunt from inside the cell reminded him of what he should focus on instead.<p>

The creature was changing position, moving towards the glass front while at the same time his skin began to shimmer like the inner surface of an ormer shell.  
>With every step he took he appeared to give up on his cover. One after the other his features were rendered visible: a flat but broad nose, ornate crests that reached from his cheekbones to the back of his head; a lean but muscular body that was coated with scale-like tissue and slender limbs – the lower ones showing long, extended ankles so that it seemed as if the legs were bent backwards. Close inspection, however, revealed that the knee joints were in fact located right below the hips, making him a formidable runner with an anatomy like this.<p>

The more he disclosed of himself, the more did the Doctor realize that he was met with something he had never seen before. While the head reminded faintly of a Silurian subspecies, as far as he knew none of the race were able to disguise like this. And since he had gotten a response to his attempts of speaking Eizzaras there was a chance the male was at least in any kind connected to the tribes of the green planet, as opposed to coming from Earth itself. Still, no matter which way he looked at it, something about the Visitor was off.  
>The people found on Eizzrah were of a different build even when the moss-green his skin finally settled on would fit the habitat. Maybe his kind had simply evolved differently then? It was another universe after all.<p>

Repeating the purr, the Doctor carefully mirrored the humanoid's movement but to his astonishment this time the creature paid him little mind. Instead, emerald eyes were now on Rose who held the scrutinizing gaze. And after a second of silence a slim mouth opened.

Out came a clicking sound that appeared almost questioning.

"What's it want," Rose asked in a hushed tone, hoping the Doctor could provide her with an answer. Unfortunately for her he, too, could speculate at best.

"No idea."

"Thank God I've got you." She puffed out a breath of air, releasing a nervous chuckle. Obviously she'd have to go about this the usual way.  
>Curling her lips in a small smile that she knew to be friendly she shuffled forwards, lifted her hands in a slow but fluid motion until her palms were turned upwards. She had long since learned that in almost any and all humanoid cultures this gesture meant someone was not armed and just trying to make contact.<p>

Next to her the Doctor scrunched his nose in irritation but then ignored her mockery, too intrigued by what his companion did.

"Hi. My name's Rose. I'm not gonna harm you." It was her standard line and while she was aware the lizard-like man in front of her didn't understand a word, the speech melody itself often did the trick. And indeed her opposite blinked, sniffed again and craned his neck.

_So far, so good._

She'd be lying if she said she found this easy. Trying to communicate when you had no idea what sort of abilities the other had and whether they were peaceful or not wasn't exactly something she enjoyed doing, especially not when she had three armed guards watch her every move.

"And you are?" Vaguely she gestured towards the tall figure, her voice deliberately soft and soothing. Rose didn't really expect to get any kind of response so when she did, she flinched.

All at once a variety of chirps and hums rang out in quick succession, indicating that she must have done or said something of meaning. Sounding more and more agitated however the noises quickly rose in volume until instinctively she drew back.

"No, it's alright!" Immediately the Doctor's placating command mixed with the unfamiliar language, alerting her to that the men must have drawn their weapons. Risking a peek at the scene behind her she wanted to support him, make sure this did not get out of hand but she had not even taken a breath when suddenly the whole corridor shook with a high-pitched screech that echoed off the walls and had the Krypog and the Azals fly into a frenzy.

The sound, loud and nearly unbearable as it was, originated from the Visitor and it was agonizing – not only to human ears but those of other species as well. Almost disoriented by the heart-piercing cry Rose was barely aware of the leather-clad arm that swiftly pulled her away from the cell and its inhabitant.

"Out!"

She could have sworn it was the Doctor's voice that found the way into her consciousness, setting her and everyone else into motion.  
>Steered towards the main hallway by him she was fighting through the sharp pain, pressed the heels of her hands as firmly against her ears as she could.<p>

Behind her, her stepdad was making sure Elizabeth didn't slow down while a security door already descended and a fine white mist was dispersed in the cell where the humanoid was beginning to sway on his feet.

"What'd you do," the Doctor shouted above the uproar and the additional howl of the now blaring sirens that had been set off by the head of Torchwood himself.

Pete raised his voice as well. "Narcotic. Emergency Protocol."

It wasn't the answer the Time Lord had hoped for because there was no way of knowing whether the drug used would not be poisonous to the creature. On the other hand it could have been worse. So far not a single shot had fallen and he gave the guards credit for that.

As five heavily armed agents sped past him he halted for second, looked back over his shoulder in alarm but like their colleagues they merely took up position. Opposite to them, the lizard man was on his knees, his voice dying down.

At least, there would be no need for violence.

For once trusting in the people of this base the Doctor whirled around again, pale gaze on Rose who stood slightly hunched, waiting. It figured she had noticed him stop and wouldn't leave without him. He was both, completely exasperated and overwhelmed in view of her stubbornness.

Catching up with her in two long strides he grunted, "I said out!" ushering her past the first gate and into safer territory.

When far enough away from the chaos, she leant her back against the wall. "Yeah, but when did I ever listen to you?" Eying him she grinned weakly, her face twisted into a frown but her eyes alit with mirth. Her ears still rang and she felt a headache coming on, yet Rose couldn't resist.

In turn the Doctor moaned, furrowing his brows. "See and that exactly is the problem."  
>If he was being honest a part of him truly was angry about that habit of hers to never do as he said; another loved the independence of her mind. Now if only that one wouldn't have gotten her into trouble as often during their shared journeys.<p>

Shaking his head at the incorrigible human and the many nerves she had already cost him, he drew himself up to his full height to see how the rest of their party was faring.  
>Whereas Pete seemed collected enough Elizabeth was looking back towards the now sealed-off tract, her cheeks noticeably ashen as she exhaled audibly.<p>

"What did just happen there?"


	16. Repercussion

_**A/N: **I reckon it is by now futile to apologize. My update rhythm has obviously gone from once in a fortnight to once every two months. I feel truly awful about that but in the end life and work have to come first. I have no intention of abandoning this story though so if you feel inclined to stay with me, you can be assured that this is going somewhere. Just, you may need to have a little patience._

_As always, a huge thank you goes to everyone who followed and/or favourited "Journey's Beginning", and of course to my amazing reviewers. I know I still owe most of you some message-replies and in one case even reviews to chapters I have read, enjoyed but not been able to comment on yet._  
><em>Your support is invaluable to me and it keeps me going!<em>

_I hope you all had a lovely Easter, or just generally a fantastic time._  
><em>TiaKisu<em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter II-3: Repercussion<span>**

„Doctor?" Rose asked tentatively. The Time Lord's eyes were still on her colleague, the thoughtful look on his face bearing something she had come to recognize as him re-playing the events in his head.

"It wasn't an attack," he reasoned, then turned back to where a glass window granted view on the now sealed off corridors. The Visitor was hidden from sight but he remembered the creature's features well enough.

There had been no fear in the dark green gaze, nothing that indicated defense or an attempted escape. Sound could be used as a weapon and he had not been willing to take that chance when the man had begun to scream. However, painful though the foreign cries had been to hear, if their purpose had been to inflict harm or incapacitate it was likely neither of the humans (and he had to remind himself that he was among their number now, too) would have made it out unscathed like they did.  
>No, it seemed the intention had been a different one. And that wasn't necessarily a good notion.<p>

"A message, maybe a warning." He presented that conclusion as if it was just a thought voiced out, nothing of importance. But Peter Tyler tensed immediately, wrinkles appearing on his forehead as he drew his brows together.

"To us?"

"Possible but unlikely," in an almost distracted manner the Doctor shook his head, barely casting a glance back at the other man who worked a muscle in his jaw.

"But didn't you say he was alone," Rose's stepfather enquired bluntly, a minute trace of reproach underneath the confusion. He really didn't like where this was going.

"Down 'ere? Yeah." Finally turning to allow for eye-contact, the Time Lord breathed out slowly – a sign that he was indeed aware of the implications of what he was so casually hinting at. "Doesn't mean there can't be someone else close by."

"Another one, in the tower?" From the way her voice hitched as she interjected it was easy to tell that Elizabeth was unsettled by the prospect. And perhaps they all should be.

With everything that was undoubtedly filed and stored away somewhere in this building a yet undetected off-worlder could mean a whole lot of trouble, even the Doctor had to admit.

"Wouldn't be surprised. All this metal the lot of you is so fond of using - it's a perfect sound conductor if only you go for the right frequency. Even standin' at the top this could've been heard given sensitive enough ears." Throwing his head back he appeared to be listening, his facial features twisted in concentration.  
>To him it came as no surprise when in the next moment the faint sound of movement was followed by the intercom crackling into life.<p>

From behind Peter began to give a string of commands that were to set the whole facility at maximum alert - an action that would be of little success if the agents didn't know what to look out for exactly.

"Tell them to turn the lights on, no dark corridors or murky corners," the Time Lord advised absent-mindedly, his gaze still on the ceiling, unfocused, before he seemed to recollect himself. Suddenly he smirked, an idea obviously forming in that brilliant mind of his.  
>"Unless seen from the wrong angle there'll be a shadow." He glanced at the trio around, licked his lips and declared in an oddly cheerful manner, "Can't disguise that so easily. And while we're at it, I need one of your computers. Has to have full access to the safety systems though, thanks." Showing his teeth he was all energy again, causing Peter to frown.<p>

"What for?" The head of Torchwood was wary, pale eyes narrowing while he turned away from the intercom in apprehension.

Ostensibly unfazed though, the Doctor smiled a little too pleasantly. "You wanted my help. This is me helping."

For a brief second Rose wondered if she was the only one who heard the challenge in the Time Lord's tone but the thought was already forgotten when Peter heaved a sigh.

"We'll have to go to my office." The decision didn't seem to sit too well with him but he made it nevertheless, forwarding the order to light the hallways and nodding towards the far end of the corridor when that was done. "Follow me."

.o.

Peter Tyler's workplace was well secured, situated on a floor that only high ranking personnel had access to.

Having opened the door to let the Doctor and Liz enter Pete halted abruptly, reaching for his stepdaughter's hand before she could follow the two. Clasping a pale wrist he motioned for her to come closer, his voice dropping until it was but a hushed whisper.

"Once I log him in he'll be able to operate the entire software. I haven't asked any questions so far and I promised your mother to give you whatever time you need, but if there is any doubt about who this man is you have to tell me right now."

There was the unmistakable touch of urgency in how he spoke and feeling his grip on her tighten ever so little, for the first time Rose truly understood just how much Pete had already gone out of his way for her.  
>He had welcomed a stranger into his home and this base, had blindly put his faith in someone he had never seen before - not like this anyway – and while surely her mum had told him a thing or two it couldn't have been that much. For him the whole affair must have been disconcerting to say the least and still he had accepted it all, had even done his best to make the Doctor feel welcome.<p>

"I don't think I'll ever be able to explain everything," she started, aware that what this man deserved was honesty, "but if there is one thing I know then it's that I trust him with my life."

There was a long pause after that, Peter remaining completely still as he tried to read in the eyes of the young woman before him. There weren't many people he believed in without reservation but somehow she had become one of them.

And at last he relented. "I just hope he knows that, too."

Drawing a shallow breath Peter set himself into motion, Rose trailing behind after a short moment of hesitation. Without any conscious thought nimble fingers moved to her neck as she walked, finding their way to where on a silver chain the TARDIS key still rested safely.

He _had_ to know.

.

Inside the secluded bureau the Doctor was already examining the technology the institute worked with; the fact that he had not yet taken seat betraying that he was waiting for Peter Tyler to enter whatever passwords were necessary.  
>Casting a glance at her when Rose entered, he was all tension - genius brain running at full speed. For a second she even believed to actually see the wheels turn amidst the pale blue but then she blinked and the impression was gone again, dispelled by how Pete entered the required codes and then announced that everything was prepared.<p>

In a flash the Time Lord had his long fingers on the keyboard as well, his mouth twitching slightly in anticipation as he sifted through the system files.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth looked equal measures fascinated and worried; the agent's question a unique mixture of curiosity and accusation that Rose had long since come to associate with the Doctor showing off successfully.  
>The IT-specialist wasn't the first nor would she ever be the last to feel this sort of ambivalence in view of his actions, especially since he had a tendency to leave everyone else in the dark about the details of his plans.<p>

"Writing a program," he professed curtly, the lines on his forehead deepening while he stared at the screen. After a few more clicks he finally looked up, gracing the brunette human with a more elaborate reply.  
>"The cameras and other equipment are rather basic if not useless but if you're clever – and I am– the resolution's easy to enhance, even to a level where the slightest difference in contrast and temperature gets detected. Add a couple o' parameters so that you lot and your average bypassing insect don't cause a panic and I should be able to have you alerted whenever there's a discontinuity that shouldn't be. Might be a bit late for that now, mind, but at least it keeps anyone else from sneaking about." Briefly, he scrunched his nose before he continued typing. "Just need to run a few tests…"<p>

With his focus on the monitor again he was oblivious of how the young woman craned her neck, eager to see just how exactly he was realizing the calibration. Rose knew her colleague would probably never admit to it but she was all too obviously intrigued and just a bit impressed.  
>Without a doubt, if asked to Liz would have been able to set up a routine of her own but it would have taken far longer and judging by how her brown eyes had gone large during his exposition a good number of the tricks used she had not known before.<p>

Almost it was satisfying even to watch the Time Lord be absorbed in his work - astounding others along the way, Rose mused idly. She hadn't seen this face in so many years, hadn't had the opportunity to witness how he shaped the world around him when it seemed he wasn't even aware of that he did it.

She felt like she ought to imprint each and every aspect of his existence, every facet of the person he was again into her memory anew. And so it came that whereas everyone else was mostly concerned with how he operated the system she centred her attention on what she could read in the Doctor's expression. Somehow she had always had a knack for that anyway - a talent that, as she suspected, he had quite regularly despaired of.

A small tug at the edge of his lips meant things were going well, a creased brow that he became impatient, his tight smile usually spoke volumes of the war he was waging on himself, a scowl… A scowl was never a good sign. And he was wearing one now.

"Anything wrong," she asked when neither Pete nor Liz had even registered the change, and it appeared he didn't want them to notice either because he was quick to appease her.

"No." The two letters were spoken calmly as he schooled his features, pale blue flying over the screen as if he was checking multiple read-outs at once. Stealing a glance at the agent next to him and how her brows almost reached her hairline it was safe to assume that this was in fact exactly what he was doing, too. Yet something about his demeanour bothered Rose. Something wasn't right but if she had wanted to talk to him about it she didn't even get to think of a good way to address the matter since all of a sudden he pushed away from the desk, straightening his back.

"There, 22nd century standard patch. Your people from security might be a little surprised so you better let them know. Don't fancy them trying to override the update."

Standing there, next to Elizabeth, he looked every bit the alien he still was – giving orders that were none and yet had the people around him act accordingly.

Nodding wordlessly, Pete made for the phone on his desk but was kept from actually taking the receiver off when in the same instance an urgent knock came from the door.

"Mister Tyler", a male voice called, distraught, "Sir, we've got a Code Blue. It's St. Paul's."

"This day keeps getting better and better." With a grunt Peter abandoned the task of contacting Joshua, opening the door instead. Coming face to face with a man approximately his age he all but groaned. "You better be kidding."

"I'm afraid I'm not, Sir," the agent shrugged somewhat apologetically. "Emergency calls speak of... well, a sabre-tooth tiger that crashed the gates. Must be the size of a man, came out of nowhere and ran straight into a group of tourists. No reported casualties but ambulances are on their way. Davidson is already in contact with the police."

"Good. Tell him I'll be there in a moment."

While the other man dipped his chin in a hectic gesture of understanding, Peter turned to Elizabeth again. "Go down to Josh and inform him about the software, if possible do a re-scan of whatever we've got. We can't have someone hide out in this tower." He frowned. "We'll let you know as soon as we know what's going on at St. Paul's."

"Sure." Elizabeth Symes was a professional. She knew what the lead of Torchwood expected her to do. Code Blue meant that there was a large number of witnesses, possible victims and - if they were really unlucky - a mass panic. The media could calm people down or have them lose it. It was her job to ensure the latter didn't happen.

While she headed off back towards the lifts to see to the given assignment, Peter gestured towards the still running computer.  
>"Activate the lock," he instructed, clear gaze on Rose. "I'm going to see what Davidson's found out." Then, without further ado, he was out the door.<p>

Releasing air from her lungs in a barely audible sigh Rose complied, walking past the Doctor to where the keyboard lay so that she could enter the needed commands.

Two days back in this world and already things were going haywire again.

"I expect he wants us to go with," she surmised quietly, eyes glued to the screen.  
>He was by now watching her she knew but she brushed it off, willing herself to ignore the strangely uncomfortable feeling it gave her. But when he didn't even do so much as acknowledge what she had said she couldn't help but take a peek at him although when she did she wished she hadn't.<p>

He was standing with his back to the wall, arms crossed tightly in front of his chest again. The air around him was charged, his irises storm grey under the artificial light of the overhead and she cringed. She had seen that look on him before, and she didn't like the sense of déjà vu at all.

"What?" Despite her growing uneasiness she made sure to sound unaffected, like she weren't aware of his darkened expression.

He took his sweet time reacting but finally he ground out. "How many times."

She opened her mouth, startled, but then closed it again – unable to think of a reply or even figure out what he meant.  
>Taking a step back, Rose brought more space between him and her although why she did so she didn't quite know. The only thing she was truly aware of was that the Doctor was angry and if the way he considered her was anything to go by, this had nothing to do with Torchwood. No, this was something personal.<p>

"How many times did you jump?" He didn't blink, didn't even breathe as far as she could tell.

"Come again?" Taken aback, she exhaled. What was he talking about?

For an endless heartbeat she just stood there, clueless. But then it hit her.

He had just had access to the whole system and if he could still read entire books in a matter of seconds – Liz had probably not even been able to see the _Themis _files flit across the monitor at that speed.

"Just answer the question." Although he was deceptively calm Rose knew she was suddenly treading dangerous territory.

"A few," she answered nonchalantly, trying hard to keep the edge of defiance out of her voice. Somehow she didn't appreciate this turn in conversation at all.

"A few." He instantly mocked her, the earlier scowl back on his face. "I told you the universe might rip apart, that not even a TARDIS could safely make the transition."

His words were like cold stone, his body language exactly the same as it had been that fateful day she had saved her father. It was her having broken some fundamental laws again, only this time she had been aware of the consequences and had had her reasons.

It were the very same that had her stand up to him now.

"And it's not like I forgot", she bristled, fighting hard to remain composed when he had caught her by surprise. But he was hitting a sore spot and she was quickly losing the battle. "You weren't exactly subtle about it."

Inside, she could feel her pulse quicken. _That_ was what had bothered him in Norway and this morning – every time she had mentioned her job at Torchwood. Well, he could have said so earlier and not waited until she was at work, with her stepfather possibly returning every minute.

"And still you thought it clever to go gallivanting around dimensions." He was flat out insulting her now, not even bothering to hide his disapproval and acting like she had just gone on missions for the fun of it.

"I did it to find you!"

"Which would've been so useful if you'd have never made it through." Glowering at her the Doctor all but snarled but unlike Rose he was far from losing his temper. The open display of self-control only served to aggravate her even further.

"For your interest, I didn't exactly enjoy being thrown through the walls, never knowing just where I'd end up or whether I'd shatter all of reality in the process." She hadn't even realised it until now, but there were tears burning in her eyes.

Why did he have to be like this? She had thought he had been happy to see her again, back on his beautiful ship. He had grinned at her like a madman, clad in pinstripes and Converse, had seemed so proud and if he was still her Doctor then why was he being this unjust now. Why here?

Forcefully Rose swallowed down a lump in her throat. She hadn't become an agent for nothing, and she had never been one to back down easily. "And I couldn't very well wait for you to show up, or would you rather I'd patiently watched as we went out together with the stars? Sure, that would have helped a lot."

With that she snorted derisively, masking her hurt as well as she could. Apparently it had been the wrong thing to say though, because the temperature in the office appeared to drop to the absolute zero.

"Oh and it's so much better if _you_'re torn apart, I suppose."

"I knew what I was doing," she shot back, stubbornly blinking the gathering tears away. "It was safe enough."

"You think? Did you even look at the blueprints, have you any idea how this so called cannon works," there was this streak of superiority again, and that was the moment something inside of Rose snapped.

"I'm not a child," she hissed through gritted teeth, "of course I know how it works. For the biggest part anyway." She added the last bit grudgingly because he'd never believe her anyway if she pretended to understand much of the physics and technology behind it all. That didn't mean however that she had been ignorant.

"Fantastic, so you knew that thing'd rip a tear into the fabric between dimensions, barely big enough to squeeze a few atoms through. Then, to make it even better it completely breaks your molecules, uses them as a battering ram and forces them to the other side."

Tech Department had used different - and less venomous - words, but she _had_ been aware of the general principle. "Tell me somethin' new."

"Since you ask, I guess it's also old hat that the mechanism to reassemble the original structure is rubbish, couldn't even but a pencil back together." He was furious with her, his eyes blazing. "And a human body is so much more complex than that."

Now he stumped her and it showed, too, in how her jaw dropped slightly.

"Did anyone else ever use the cannon then?"

The unexpected question caught her flat-footed, his revelation rendering her speechless. She could only shake her head no.

"That's what I thought." And just like this it seemed his thunder was stolen. Whereas but a heartbeat ago he had been all righteous anger, now he deflated. "The concept wasn't bad but it doesn't work like that."

Silence descended between them after that, as if he expected her to say something in return. When she didn't he continued, defeated. "Background radiation. It causes minute changes, unique signatures left all over your cells, even dead tissue like hair and nails. Must've been what induced the re-build. Anyone else would've disappeared, dust in a parallel world. Just like you if you'd not travelled through the Vortex so often."

At that point the Doctor's shoulders slumped and in his eyes Rose saw what he didn't dare voice out. She could have died and it was that which had incensed him.  
>The realization took the wind out of her sails at once.<p>

"Well, that explains a lot then." It was madness probably, her attempt at airiness, but right then she didn't know what else to do.

Rose felt the Doctor's piercing gaze on her, knew at last what had vexed him but if she was honest with herself she had no idea what to do with the information.  
>Her trips had been risky right from the start. Her mother had insisted on intensive tests to be carried out, had pleaded with Pete to send someone else through first but they had been running short of time. When the cannon had finally started working the sky had almost already been black safe for a few single stars that were scattered across the horizon as a last reminder. There had been no other way.<p>

"We needed you." Her own words sounded foreign to her ears because they were so quiet, almost desperate even. "I had to take the chance. You were the only one who could help us."

In a sad smile her lips bent while she shuffled closer towards him. Oddly, she felt like advancing a wounded animal that might either recoil or lash out on her when cornered but he did neither of these things, just observed as she approached him.

"You know you don't get rid of me so easily, yeah?"

Slowly lifting a hand Rose made every attempt to be reassuring, her fingers settling on smooth black leather once she stood next to him.  
>Cupping his left elbow she hoped he understood her reasons, understood that even equipped with this newfound knowledge she would still have tried to find him. Sometimes it was the bigger picture that counted most, and the universe was more important than a single human life - even if neither he nor she did like it.<p>

"I'll hold you to that next time you wander off." The gruff, muttered retort was as much of a peace offer as she would get and it was followed by him puffing out a mute breath of air.  
>For a split-second then the ghost of acceptance flitted across his face but the spell was broken by how, to their right, the door opened again and Peter came back into the office.<p>

"They're right", he raked a hand through his short hair, clearly oblivious of the heavy atmosphere in the room. "Standard calls have already been made. Police are holding back but that'll only last so long. Two of our teams are on the case but-" He trailed off, looked at the Doctor first and then at Rose. "I hate to ask for another favour, love, but how do you feel about a trip to the City?"


	17. Jeopardy friendly

_**A/N: **Another two months have passed. Just as I have feared, it seems this has become my new update schedule. Of course I will always try to be faster than that, but when life doesn't leave me any other chance I have to comply._

_As always, thank you so much to every single reader - to those who just stopped by, those who followed, favourited and especially to those who reviewed. Your feedbacks make my day, and I do hope that you'll like what has taken me entirely too long to write._

_Have a fantastic week, everyone!_  
><em>TiaKisu<em>

_additional: I'd just like to point it out that I do not mean to advertise any make of car. All I did was search for the most common brands in England and randomly choose one of them. Just in case anyone wondered.  
><em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter II-4: Jeopardy friendly<strong>

„What do you mean it's gone?"

The wheels of the little blue car grated against the kerbstone as Rose had it take a sharp turn - stirring it with expertise through the traffic, using side-lanes and short-cuts whenever possible.

"I mean it's disappeared, vanished. Into thin air. Or need I spell it out to you, Tyler?" Rodriguez' voice sounded even harsher than normal, the wireless connection distorting it slightly. The senior agent let out a huff of frustration but she knew better than to take that personal.

"Any idea how it could've escaped," she asked levelly, with a glance at the satnav. There were only so many streets leading away from the tiger's last known position.

"Went straight into a dead end, there _is_ no way out."

"But it must've gotten out of there somehow," Rose muttered more to herself than to anyone else, wincing a little as Emmanuel Rodriguez snorted.

"You think I don't know that. What's the CCTV say?"

His half-barked question was more of a command and it had Elizabeth report immediately. "Blind angle I'm afraid. Closest ones are at Moorgate and Lothbury but no sighting there."

As soon as she had informed everyone at Security of the Doctor's program she had received the order to see to the official surveillance system – track the new target if it got out of sight. Accessing the cameras was easy enough, but on days like this one it seemed pointless.

Rodriguez groaned. "Just brilliant. Any more good news?"

"Depends. We're near St Helen's." Deliberately ignoring how her colleague didn't stint on sarcasm Rose smiled. Half the time Emmanuel didn't even mean the things he said when he was in this mood but losing control of a situation was something he really couldn't stand.

Barely even acknowledging her statement the older agent started the engine of his motorbike and gave instructions to those under his command, sending them off to follow different routes before he snapped, "Symes, any little kitten you see I want to know and make sure we've got the police radio, too. We can't let this one run wild in the city."

Though she wasn't cut in via video, Liz nodded. "Understood."

"And you Tyler," Rodriguez took a breath then let it out in a sigh. "Do what you do best."

"Which would be?"

Jumping a little at the unexpected interjection that was coming from her left, Rose gripped the wheel just a bit tighter.  
>Ever since their earlier argument the Doctor had been silent, scrutinizing her every now and again without ever saying anything. And while his quietness was not exactly unsettling she had yet to fully shake off the effect that fighting with him had always had on her (it occurred to her that - strangely - they had never truly argued when he had been his younger-looking self, but whether that was good or bad she didn't know to tell).<p>

"As it happens I'm good at searching them," she explained nonchalantly. Only the way she repeatedly looked at him out of the corner of her eyes belied the nervousness that lay beneath. "Been chasing after so many with you, it seems I learned a thing or two."

Tentatively quirking her lips, she felt herself lose some of the tension when he crinkled his nose and hummed good-naturedly.

"I'd rather think you're a natural. Didn't even know what the Nestene Consciousness was but you found it. Jamie, the Wire... Happened rather often, in fact."

There was the unmistakable hint of seriousness in his tone and it had Rose smile gently while she manoeuvred past an especially audacious cyclist.  
>"Couldn't have done it without you though," she pointed out and when he just shrugged she added, "I guess that means we make a good team then."<p>

Pale blue eyes flickering sideward he considered her for a long moment before at last his features, too, relaxed. "Yeah."

"As glad as I am that _this_ is settled, have you seen anything?"

Rose had effectively forgotten that the headset was always activated when she was on a mission so when Emmanuel reminded her of the fact and that, consequently, he could still hear everything she automatically blushed.

"Sorry, no. Nothing-," she hurried to reply, only to be interrupted by the Time Lord who noticeably angled his head and frowned.

"Actually, if you're searching for a _Neo-Smilodon fatalis_..." As was often the case he didn't care to elaborate, just stared upwards where in front of a clear sky a shadow jumped from one building to the other.

It took Rose less than a second to follow his gaze, and she gasped. "It's on the roofs. It must've climbed!"

On the other end of the line Rodriguez swore unintelligibly into his microphone – clearly he had not expected the creature to be this agile either; then he hissed. "Where are you now?"

"Throgmorton Ave, it's heading East." Eyes half glued to the Visitor and half on the street, Rose barely spared her passenger a glance when she shouted. "Hold on to something!"

Making use of the brake she forced the Vauxhall around a corner, ignoring the red light and half using the sidewalk for the turn. From behind angry cries of horns and people assaulted the daring blue vehicle but she paid them no heed, knowing she had made sure not to endanger anyone with the move.

Over her mobile she heard Emmanuel announce that he was on the way, the sound of his voice however was quickly replaced by a distinctly perturbed Northern rumble that came from next to her.

"Rassilon, who taught you to drive like this?" Both his hands on the dashboard, the Doctor appeared to be less than impressed with her skills, though that was probably just for show. Rose had teased him about his own talent for bumpy rides so often - she really didn't put it past him to complain just because he could.

Thus, in spite of herself, she shrugged. "Mickey."

"Mickey the idiot, I might as well've known." He grimaced slightly and if anyone else had taken a look at him now they would have thought he was harbouring true dislike for the man mentioned. Only, his companion knew to hear what lay below the surface.

"Yeah, well, he's not an idiot," she countered but her tone was light, "Think we established that a while ago."

As if of its own free will her mouth stretched in a smile. He was reaching out to her, in his own peculiar way, offering to shed the weight of their earlier confrontation and tread familiar ground again when it was much needed.

Before he had regenerated into a man with a billion words at his disposal playful banters had always been their means of communicating and he was just inviting her to resort to that again.  
>She had worked for Torchwood long enough as to not have personal matters distract her when she was out in the field, but having him make an effort to dispel the lingering echo of their argument felt like she was relieved of a burden. It also meant more to her than she could actually process right then.<p>

"And 'sides, he did tell me you invited him after the Slitheen already. You're busted." Adrenaline started to circulate in her system and she grinned. All the while, her gaze was constantly switching back and forth between the skies above and the street in front, trying to calculate which direction to take.  
>It wasn't too long until rush-hour and already the traffic was thickening but if at least she could keep on the Visitor's tail long enough for her colleagues to trace it she was doing her job well.<p>

In the pillion, the Doctor raised an eyebrow and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'traitor' before – without a warning – he practically bolted upright in his seat.

Left with no chance to react to the sudden shift in demeanour, Rose could only make sure she stayed in control of the car while he scowled at some point in the distance.

"What do they think they're doing," he hissed, his muscles going taut in sudden agitation. Almost he blocked her view of the road with how he leant forwards, causing her to frown.

Chancing a glance at whatever it was he was seeing she was surprised to find it was a helicopter which had him grouse. "Police must've sent it. What's the problem?"

The question was innocent enough, but to her dismay it had the Time Lord's features harden - a definite sign that something was going very wrong.

"Problem is they're shooting at it!"

The very instant he said this she looked up, and it was then that Rose noticed the silver flares among pale blue.

"It's probably just tranquilizers," she reasoned absent-mindedly, though whether that was just to calm him down a little she didn't know and had no time to fathom either.  
>"Liz, there's a helicopter chasing after the tiger. Who is flying that thing," she all but cried into the micro of her headset, knowing that sedative or not any intervention from outside Torchwood usually meant loads of paperwork to see to afterwards.<p>

On the other end of the line it took Elizabeth just a moment to confirm the suspicion, her voice accompanied by the tell-tale sound of hectic typing. "It's coming from Bishopsgate. I'm trying to connect to them."

"A little faster, please. Tell them to stop it right now!" Rose really didn't mean to push but in between keeping them alive while speeding through the City and not losing the creature out of sight she was beginning to feel a little stressed.

Above she could see the Sabre-tooth rear in alarm, ready to dash to the right when suddenly one of its hind legs gave way and it almost lost its balance. Everything after happened in a blur: The Doctor shouting out, the large furry shape haring towards the edge of the roof in obvious panic and the car pulling out of the side road right in front of her.

Jamming on the brakes and jerking the wheel violently she barely registered how the other driver did exactly the same, both of them narrowly avoiding the crash. Focus solely on the street, it was only in the periphery of her vision that she saw the tiger tumble – kicking limbs trying to claw at anything remotely solid yet finding nothing but thin air, the squirming shape disappearing somewhere between tall buildings and concrete.

Wordlessly she cursed, the squeaking tyres drowning out anything she could have said. Driving left the next chance she had Rose entered a smaller lane and pulled over, bringing the Vauxhall to an abrupt stop.

"Can it have survived?" Her breaths came short and accentuated, courtesy of the near-accident. Instead of receiving an answer however she merely saw the Time Lord exit the car in one fluid movement, his mind already set on something he had yet to voice out to her. "Doctor?"

This time he turned and although he still had not spoken a word it was enough to make her unfasten her seatbelt as well, ready to join him when he was probably waiting for her to get moving. Indeed, the very moment her feet touched the ground he set off.

With four long strides he had rounded the car, muttering distractedly. "Could be, it's a cat." And then, to her surprise, Rose found a large hand winding itself about her right one.

The sensation was curious, warm and thrilling alike – causing her lungs to suck in air. As if on auto-pilot her feet immediately fell into a long-practiced rhythm, her body responding of its own accord, accessing old pathways and making it easy to keep up with the fast pace he was setting.  
>Blue eyes on where they had seen the tiger fall it seemed he didn't really act consciously either. He was instinctively keeping her by his side, like he always had, and in that very moment, for one brief instant, she felt like she was nineteen again.<p>

Blood began pumping through her veins, whistling in her ears, flushing her skin, making her giddy in a way that she had believed she could never be again. Somewhere deep down inside she noted how there was a stark contrast between the purposeful speed that was leading her now and the animated sprints she had come to know after his regeneration, but she couldn't care less.

Pushing aside any thoughts of what had come to pass and what they might encounter once they reached the Visitor Rose smiled. Running with him was madness; it was adventure and freedom – a glimpse at a life she once used to lead and she revelled in the reminder.

All around sirens howled as police drove by, the noise however was but a quiet murmur to her and almost she would have missed Emmanuel's alarmed call.

"Tyler, what's going on?"

Clearly, what little he had heard over the connection wasn't enough to fill him in on what had just happened and she had to concentrate to break through the tantalising pictures of her past and answer him.

"Visitor's been shot. It's likely down in the streets again. We're almost there." Keeping it as short as possible, Rose's hand flexed a bit in the Doctor's. She didn't want him to slow down on her behalf.

Over the phone Emmanuel groaned, telling his subordinates to follow her signal before he informed her that he would activate the tracer that was installed in the phone of every agent.  
>The necessary codes to access the devices were in the possession of especially chosen team leaders - to be used only in case of an emergency or situations like this one. It was a sensible procedure although at times it made her feel monitored in a way she didn't appreciate too much.<p>

"And Tyler," Rodriguez' disgruntled addition cut into her thinking and had her listen up, "Don't do anything stupid!"

At this Rose would have very much liked to call the man out on the stunts that he himself had already pulled while out in the field but she had not even opened her mouth when she froze. Without any consideration of where she was she stopped dead in her tracks, her hand slipping from the Doctor's due to the momentum.

There, right next to the Tesco's was something she recognised and yet didn't: A shadow, pale, hardly visible weren't it for the bright amber orbs that stared at her.

Hidden where a tiny backstreet lead to the main road a creature stood still – proud and tall, just like the one at Torchwood had. Same stance, same intense gaze that was as beautiful as it was haunting. And once again the latter was directed at her. Unreadable yet overbearing in how it seemed to search for something she was not to know.

It sent a shiver down her spine.

"Not alone then after all." There was no recipient to her whisper, no one to share this finding with. Momentarily the world around her seemed of no importance, the Doctor and Emmanuel just a distant notion in her mind as the only thing she perceived were those eyes, watching and assessing her.

She blinked, had to, and they were gone.

"No, wait!" Instinctively she reached out, all but stumbled as she tried to get to where she had seen the figure be - only to have the wind knocked out of her.

Out of nowhere something, or rather some_one, _slammed into her when she had barely set one foot in front of the other. Held in a death-grip she hurtled sidewards; her head firmly tucked under what seemed to be a chin, nose suddenly buried in worn leather. Strong arms clasped her almost too tightly and finally an onslaught of sound and pictures registered in her head, violently reminding her of her surroundings until she fought for air.

Right before her, where she had stood but a heartbeat ago, the Sabre-tooth was darting down the pavement: teeth bared, eyes wild and frightened as three clawed paws left deep marks in the ground. One leg was dragged behind, either broken or numb, but the observation was quickly forgotten as the animal's yowl mingled with the Doctor's bellowing of her name and the pained grunt he released when he twisted and hit the street lamp first.  
>The tremor of the impact travelled all the way through him and into her every bone until she realised with a start that she must have been right in the tiger's path.<p>

In all likelihood it would have crushed her in its frenzied flight. She hadn't even noticed it coming.

Her chest heaving with a dry cough Rose angled her head as much as she could; trying to look the Time Lord over. "Blimey, are you okay?"

The apology she probably owed him for having let herself get so thoroughly distracted was quickly swallowed by a rather instant and intense sense of worry, her voice cracking when he let go off her and wheezed.

"Funny... just wanted... to ask you the same."

His mouth was slightly contorted, as if he attempted a smile but couldn't quite muster it. Rolling his right shoulder he grimaced, releasing a string of melodious syllables that somehow she knew belonged to his language but were probably of the less dignified type. It took him far longer than it should have to catch his breath but at last he straightened up.

"Two years on your own, and I thought you would've become less jeopardy friendly."

The half-groused mockery had her furrow her brows. It was just like him to not answer the question but at least from the way he was holding himself she could tell a nasty bruise was probably the only price he had to pay for her lapse.

"Tough." Risking to crack a tentative grin, Rose hoped he knew that she was sorry.  
>Being an agent for Torchwood she had received her training; had visited foreign dimensions and dealt with quite a few aliens. She had done well.<br>Back when she had first met him it had had to be expected that she needed to be looked after, now though she felt she should have known better than to let her guard down in the first place - no matter the reason. Curiously, she found nothing of that sentiment in his gaze.

Coming to think about it, she never had.

"You good to go on?" Not anticipating him to say no even if he weren't Rose was already turning. The Visitor had by now disappeared from view. Just the same, maybe they could still catch it.

"Never been better."

The word _liar_ flashed up in her mind (and she knew he was trying to fool her - she could hear the strain in his voice), but she decided to humour him. Starting at a slightly slower pace she headed towards where people filtered out of the stores, bewildered and distraught – much like they had just seen a ghost run past; went at full tilt again when the Doctor overtook her. _Show off._

Dodging the crowds he jogged down the lane, his companion always right beside him. At the next junction he stopped short for a second, listened, then was off to the right. Had the roar not been as audible even over the noise of the traffic Rose might have been inclined to think he still had his superior hearing, as it was though even she couldn't miss the foreign cry.

Rushing around the corner just like he had, she barely caught him race into a blind end and not needing any kind of invitation she followed swiftly – yelping as she ran straight into him.

Albeit he was breathing heavily he stood stock still, the Sabre-tooth pressed into the wall before him. The tiger arched its back and snarled, making a feature of its distressingly long upper canine teeth while it raised its left front paw menacingly.

"Don't move!" For once, the Doctor brooked no dissent and Rose found herself held back by an outstretched arm. "_Neo-Smilodon_ isn't even half as dangerous as it looks but this one's terrified. If it thinks we're a threat it might attack."

She grimaced. Even half as dangerous was still a bit too much for her liking. "Can't say I'm too keen on that. Any idea how to calm it down?"

"One, actually." His focus still on the creature he frowned, his free hand sliding into his coat pocket while he continued to speak in an overly calm way. "Its kind is bred on Zella Centauri. One day in the future you lot decide your pet animals aren't fancy enough so you bring back extinct species. Use the most docile for mating and you get them all cuddly and devoted after a couple o' generations. They don't even know how powerful they are, domesticated you would say. A best seller among the rich."  
>Rummaging in the endless depths of the trans-dimensional fabric he glanced at the feline out of the corner of his eyes.<br>"Usually a bit spoiled, too. Aha!"

Opposite to them, the tiger hissed as the Doctor began to twitch. Whatever he had been searching for, apparently he had found it. Slowly extricating his hand he took a tiny step forwards.

"Fun fact, Rose Tyler: most of them are born with an innate love for peppermint."

"And you happen to carry that around," she concluded matter-of-factly.

In lieu of a reply he just grinned.

"Why am I not surprised?" There was a hint of exasperation in her tone, yet her eyes sparkled. When the Sabre-tooth growled though, she sobered. "Just be careful."

She hadn't planned on saying that but now that it was out in the open it hung in the air between them and for one long heartbeat the Doctor's expression changed into something surprised, something warmer. Then it was gone again, the confident smile back in place – and he advancing.

"There now," he cooed, holding the leaves out to the scared mammal, "here's something you like."

The tiger bristled, large brown eyes going back and forth between peppermint and human face. It huffed, curling up at first before, at last, it sniffed.

"You know what this is. Go ahead, it's fine."

Even to Rose the Time Lord sounded soothing and she watched in wonder how the Smilodon stretched hesitantly, its nose not far from the Doctor's hand anymore. A pink tongue peeked out of the giant cat's mouth and then the peppermint disappeared between white teeth.

"There's a good-" the Doctor tilted his head slightly, "girl."

While she chewed, carefully he extended his other hand as well, gently placing it right on top of the sturdy head. The alien flinched under his touch but when he began ruffling her fur, she relaxed visibly. Even, she pushed forward and into his caress.

"She likes you!"

Much to his chagrin his companion sounded rather astonished saying that, her gasp causing him to mutter, "That so unbelievable?"

Nose screwed up, he looked slightly scandalised but something in his voice told Rose that in reality he was amused.  
>Petting the Neo-Smilodon he moved just a bit, leaning over so that he could assess what had happened to the cat's hind leg without startling the still nervous creature. What he saw didn't seem to be too bad and already Rose wanted to ask him for a diagnosis when at the sound of a motorbike braking hard she stiffened.<p>

Almost she had forgotten about her colleagues.

"No, it's fine." Quickly, she whirled around with a placating gesture, certain to know who it was that had just arrived. "It's alright! The Doctor's got it under control." From behind she could hear the Time Lord start to whisper to the frightened animal, calming it down when the disturbance had it withdraw and growl anew. "It's just scared."

She could see Rodriguez was about to argue, his dark eyes narrowed as he considered the scene before him. After a while he took off his helmet.

"Twelve people were hurt; one of them is a child." His expression was grim and for a moment Rose worried about what kind of conclusion the senior agent might have reached since she had last talked to him over the phone.

Already she tensed, willing to object to him, but then he conceded. "We're lucky it's just some scrapes and broken bones. Most of 'em will be out of the hospital by tomorrow." Dipping his chin in the Doctor's direction, Emmanuel's gaze zeroed in on the young blonde. "You think he can make it enter the transporter?"

If she had wanted to answer however, the Time Lord beat her to it. He grunted. "As long as there's no one stupid enough to corner her, yes, I think I can."

The brusque response had the other man furrow his brows but in the end he still turned away, giving new orders; and releasing a breath she hadn't known she had been holding Rose sighed.

She had the uncomfortable feeling that these two wouldn't exactly be fast friends.

* * *

><p><em>AN II: __**Bishopsgate** is one of three stations of the City of London Police. The Headquarters at Guildhall Yard East not counted.  
><em>


End file.
